


All My Darkest Places

by GlitterSkullFairy



Series: Unexpected Satanists [4]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Crispy Lucifer, Crispy Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dan says "fuck" a lot, Deepthroating, Devil Face (Lucifer TV), Dick Pics, Dom Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Dom/sub, Don't Like Don't Read, Edgeplay, Feathered Devil Wings, Frotting, Gratuitous Smut, Hand Jobs, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Masochism, Monster sex, Painful Sex, Painplay, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Play, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Shameless Smut, Smut, Smutty McSmutface, Spanking, Sub Dan Espinoza, Subdrop, Submission, Urination, Wall Sex, Whipping, Wing Grooming, Wing Kink, Wing sex, Wings, monster cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 52,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterSkullFairy/pseuds/GlitterSkullFairy
Summary: In case you didn't guess by the tags, this is a whole heap of Douchifer porn.Also known as, Dan gets to spend the whole weekend with his new boyfriend Lucifer.Love and servitude and torture ensue, and they both have a fantastic time.  Mostly.
Relationships: Dan Espinoza/Lucifer Morningstar, Dan Espinoza/Original Character(s)
Series: Unexpected Satanists [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1412998
Comments: 230
Kudos: 258





	1. Did you finally get to bone Satan?

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: Don't try this at home! This is basically fantasy porn, some of this shit is not advisable in real life or if your partner is not the actual Devil wih thousands of years of experience at torture. Also, Dan is an extreme masochist. This is not a how-to guide.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS: Just in case you didn't spot it, there are strong BDSM themes at work here. That includes domination and submission, pain, torture, rough and painful sex, and testing the limits of comfort zones. They might not pop up in the first chapter, but they will be there so if any of these things trouble you, tread with caution or walk away.
> 
> PHEW. Now those bits are out of the way, Happy New Year! Yes, I'm still going with this shit. Yes, you're about to get an excessive amount of pure Douchifer. Deckerstar is on pause for this installment, but they'll be back later.
> 
> This CAN be read as a stand-alone fic if you're just here for gay porn, but some of the references might be confusing. If you want to get the most out of it, including all the FEEEEEEELS then I recommend the whole series.
> 
> I'm planning to post twice a week. First three chapters are a build-up to the main event, and then you get TWELVE (12) chapters of Penthouse fun and games. Honestly, I had originally planned this to be about three chapters long, but things got seriously out of control. The boys wanted to play hard.

Dan had spent the most enjoyable day he could remember, first waking up with Lucifer and Chloe and then spending the afternoon and evening with the two of them and Trixie. By the time he got home that evening, he was ready to collapse. Every time he moved was an aching reminder of the night before, and it was glorious. How he'd managed to get through the day without an inappropriate boner was a mystery. He indulged himself as he ran a steaming hot bath. Every flex of his arm pulled on sore muscles, the pain a gift from Lucifer, for Lucifer. This time, he didn't stop himself from imagining, from remembering all that went before and picturing what might come after. His fingers traced over his chest, following the lines of the flame scar, thinking about the first time, and all that Lucifer has given him since. Such wonderful agony. The orgasm he gave himself had nothing on those he had received by the Devil's hand, but it was satisfying enough. He wiped himself off and got in the bath for a much needed soak.

He slept very late on Sunday, waking up to a message from David.

_I tried waiting patiently for news, but the curiosity is killing me. How did it go on Friday?_

Dan thought, typed, deleted, and thought again. There really wasn't a quick way to explain all that had happened. _It went really well. You want to come over so I can fill you in on some details?_

_...There are "details"? Now I am intrigued. I can be there in half an hour._

_I just woke up._

_Like I care. Make yourself some coffee, getting dressed is optional. ;)_

Dan threw on a t-shirt and sweatpants, and got himself some caffeine. He felt like he should be awake for this conversation, even if he wasn't sure how it was supposed to go. 

David waltzed in, bearing doughnuts for breakfast and two cappuccinos. "So, did you finally get to bone Satan?" he asked as he sat down.

Trust David to get straight to the point.

"Um… Depends on your definition of boning, I guess."

David raised an eyebrow. "You know where I stand on that matter."

"Then yeah, I kind of did."

"Unholy shit! I was half kidding. What happened?"

"He made me pay, like only he can. I'm still getting twinges. And then after I'd been questioned and proved myself… we did stuff."

"Fuck. What was that like?"

"Good. So good. The things that guy can do with his hands…" he sighed and then cleared his throat.

David was staring at him in awe. "You actually got to screw the Devil himself."

"Yeah. Me and half of L.A."

"I'm jealous. Obviously."

Dan chewed through half a donut, thinking his to phrase the next part. "It's more than just sex though."

"Of course it is, you worship him."

"No, I mean, I do, but I also… love him. And for some unknown reason he loves me too. He called me his boyfriend."

David sat quietly. "I'm happy for you. I mean, complicated just went through the stratosphere, but I think maybe you might even make it work."

"Thanks. I hope so."

"And at the risk of sounding like a self-centred bastard, where does this leave us? I mean, there's no way I can compete with that."

"Honestly, I'm not sure yet. He said it was fine if I want to keep seeing you."

"Do you?"

"I like you. I'm just don't know if I can do the whole poly thing. But he's still got Chloe, and I don't feel weird about that, so maybe. I'm sorry, I'm being a dick about this, and I should be able to let you know where we stand. It's just still new and unexpected and confusing. How do you even feel about it?"

"Honestly?"

"Yeah. We've been bluntly honest with each other from the start, why change now?"

"It's kind of a turn on. But I completely understand if you want to go all in with him. If you do decide you want to keep seeing me naked, I want it to be on the same terms as always: mutual respect, honesty, caring. I don't want to just be the guy you call when you're horny and you can't have Lucifer. I only want to be with you if you want me for me."

"You are awesome. You make me feel awesome too. It's just… it's _Lucifer._ And he's…"

"I get it. I do. Look, if you want to think about it some more, that's cool. I'm not closing the door on this, because complicated as it may be, it's also the most exciting thing to ever happen to me."

"Are you sure you're not just using me to get closer to the Devil?"

"Oh, I absolutely am," he laughed. "I'm secretly hoping he pops in while we're naked again. But I also like being with you, because you're strong and you make me feel safe, and you're honest with me. You accept me, exactly as I am, and that's not something I see all that often. So yeah, I guess I still want you."

"Shit. Now I feel like even more of a douche."

"Not at all. If you were a douche, you wouldn't have told me any of this. You would have either kept it secret so you could keep me as a bit on the side, or you would have totally ghosted me. But you didn't. Because you're a good guy."

Dan inhaled deeply. "How would you feel about making out for a while on the basis that it might not lead to anything and I could still change my mind at any moment?"

David smiled. "You do realise if anyone else asked me that I'd tell them to fuck off?"

Dan eyed him, unmoving. "But apparently not me?"

"Apparently not. You're a real friend, Dan, and I get that you're going through something, and honestly, so am I. And however it all turns out, I'm glad I got to know you."

"You're not crushing on me all of a sudden, are you?"

"Hell no. But if you ever marry Satan, I get to be your best man."

"That's a deal," Dan agreed, chuckling, but his heart lurched at the thought. Marry Lucifer? It couldn't be more than a crazy dream. But then, he had thought that about any kind of romantic relationship, and yet here he was. 

And here was David. Honest, delightful David, full of surprises and full of passion. His friend, that he could fuck and still be friends. Whose lips were so much more yielding that the Devil's, so much more pleading, whose body was firm yet flexible, who would tie himself in knots for the sake of pleasure. 

And Dan wanted him too. Not because he was horny, because that need had already been taken care of well enough in the last two days, but because it was David, and he liked it. And he couldn't think of a single reason not to.

What would Lucifer do?

So he kissed him, deep and tender, with all their shared affection, and he was pleased that it made David smile broadly. They kissed until they were clawing at each other's clothes, and then they were kissing skin- shoulders and necks and torsos. Dan knew what he wanted. He popped open David's jeans and kissed him all the way down.

***

Afterwards, when David lay wrecked and panting on the sofa, and Dan looked up at him with smug satisfaction, Dan's phone rang. He grinned as he showed David the caller ID. "You wanna talk to him?"

David whined. "Not like this."

Dan touched the green icon. "Hey. How's it going?"

_"All's well. The Detective just pointed out that we're all back at work tomorrow."_

"Yes. Yes we are."

There was a small pause, the kind that only a cop would notice. _"Are you still picking up the coffee?"_

"I hadn't planned on changing that part."

_"Lovely."_ This time the pause was a little longer. _"Up to anything interesting?"_

"Yeah, um, David's here."

_"Oh. Am I interrupting?"_ Dan could hear the mischievous grin. 

"Actually you timed it perfectly." That was a little suspicious. He gave his friend a questioning look, but David shook his head emphatically. 

_"I'm clever like that."_

"Lucifer?"

_"Yes, Daniel?"_

"Are you actually calling for a reason, or did you just want to hear my voice?"

_"You know this whole telling the truth routine can be bloody inconvenient at times."_

He felt a fuzzy warmth in his chest. "It's good to hear you too."

_"Why aren't you here?"_

"Because you're spending time with your girlfriend. And I think you owe her a lot of attention for being so understanding about us."

_"Your spawn is here."_

"Attention doesn't always mean sex, Lucifer. Cook her dinner or something."

_"That's an excellent idea."_

"You're welcome."

_"So what did you do to lover boy?"_

"How much detail do you want?"

_"I'll tell you when you've said enough."_

"One second." He sat back on the sofa and turned to David. "Are you okay with me telling him what we did?"

"Sure. I mean, if he's asking, you have to do what he says, right?"

Dan put the phone back to his ear. "He came over so I could tell him about us. I gave him a quick summary."

_"And then?"_

Dan wasn't sure but he thought Lucifer sounded a little breathy. "The we started making out on the sofa. Things got heated pretty quick, and I pulled off his shirt and then mine."

_"Were you still sitting up at this point or lying down?"_

"We were sitting, but right after that, I pushed him onto his back and laid on top of him. Lucifer, where are you?"

_"In the bathroom. Keep talking."_

"We kept kissing. His hands were all over my skin."

_"Did he scratch you?"_

"No. That's just for you."

_"Good boy. Go on."_

Dan licked his lips, imaging what Lucifer was doing to himself. "It felt good. I could feel the heat coming off him. He was pushing up against me, rubbing his cock against mine."

David's eyes widened as he caught on. "Is he…?" he hissed.

Dan nodded and mouthed "I think so."

_"Were you both hard?"_

"Yeah. Real hard. Oh boy, we're really doing this, aren't we?"

_"I know what I'm doing. Aren't you already done?"_

"No."

_"Perhaps someone ought to be lending you a hand."_

"That might be weird."

_"For your David? I wouldn't have thought so. He seems the adventurous sort. Ask him. That's an order."_

"David? He wants me to ask you if you'll help me out with um…" He looked down at his sweatpants which did nothing to hide his state of arousal.

David bit into his lower lip and sat up. "Is there any chance he'd let you put him on speaker?"

"Lucifer?"

_"I heard. The answer's no, I'm afraid. Not sure if Chloe would approve. But it would please me to listen to you."_

"He says no, sorry."

"Ah well, it was worth asking. I guess I'll just have to settle for your half of the experience." And he pressed his hand over the long, hard bulge.

"Ungh."

_"Is he touching you?"_

"Yes."

_"Take your trousers off, if you haven't already."_

Dan balanced the phone on his shoulder and wiggled out of them. "Okay, I'm naked. Fuck. He's stroking my cock."

_"Does he do it as well as me?"_

"Of course not."

_"But he is good."_

"Yeah. It feels real good."

_"Continue your story. You were lying on top of him, grinding against each other. Then what did you do?"_

"I kissed down his neck, licked his collarbones. I sucked his nipples. And kept kissing, lower and lower, and I undid his pants."

_"Did his cock leap out at you?"_

"Yeah, it really did. And I licked it, all the way up, and took it in my mouth and sucked it."

_"Coarsely put, but I like the image. Do go on."_

"I held his hips so he couldn't move, so I could tease him. Which I did. Lots of tongue, alternating with suction, just like you told me."

"Shit, he told you how to do that? No wonder you're good."

"Yeah. So it doesn't take too long before he's gasping and groaning, but I keep teasing until he's super hard in my mouth. Then I take him deeper, as far as I can until he's touching my throat and suck him hard. And I'm moving my head up and down pretty quick, but his breath's coming faster and I can't keep up, so I back off a ways and use my hand."

Lucifer's breath was loud and shallow. _"Oh Daniel, yes, tell me."_

Dan groaned at the ache in his voice, pushing himself in David's grip. "So I'm sucking the head, and pumping his shaft, and it's getting harder to hold him down because he's bucking underneath me. So I gave up on that and slid my other hand up his chest to his mouth. And he knows what I'm thinking because we've done it before, and he sucks my fingers, gets them all good and slick, and I bring them back and underneath him, and stick one up his ass."

Lucifer made a quiet, strangled sound. _"More…"_

"I'm stroking him inside, and he loves it. He's making all kinds of noise, and I'm still sucking and beating his cock. And then I can feel him getting close, the way his thighs tighten and he presses his fingers in my hair. And his cock gets even bigger for a second, and he comes in my mouth and I swallow it."

_"Yes, that's it,"_ Lucifer whispered, his voice hoarse. _"I'm coming! Unnngh!"_

Dan listened to his stifled grunts and heavy breaths, echoing them as each one drove him closer to his own release. David knew all the cues, knew how to bring him through it, and worked quickly at just the right spot to finish him.

"Lucifer, I'm so close," he pleaded.

_"Then you should know you've just made me come everywhere. Hnngh. I'm throbbing, still eeking out the last drops. My trousers are round my ankles, and I'm holding my cock, and if you pray right now, you might just make me do it all over again."_

"Fuck. Lucifer. My Dark Lord. Yes!" He shot out threads of white, which cascaded down into his belly, reaching out to send the whole experience to his Master. There was another strangled sound from the other end of the phone, and then deep, deliberate breaths.

_"Well done, Daniel."_

"Fuck." He licked his lips. "Did you just come again?"

_"I did. Thank you."_

"Thank you. That wasn't what I was expecting."

_"I suppose I better clean all the evidence out of the sink."_

"Yes. And I should probably give David some attention. He's giving me looks."

_"Lovely. And do thank him from me."_

"I will."

_"See you tomorrow then?"_

"Yep. See you tomorrow."

_"Daniel?"_

"Yes Dark Lord?"

_"I love you."_

"I love you too. Now clean up and go ask Chloe what they want for dinner."

_"Isn't it me who's supposed to be giving the orders?"_

"Sorry."

_"Too right. I think you should both go and have a shower. And talk about me. Obviously."_

"You're our favourite thing to talk about."

_"Bye, love."_

"Bye."

David turned his face so they could look each other in the eyes. "Did you just do a Sharing?"

"I guess you could call it that."

"And… am I right in assuming that he came too?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I just made the Devil come. For real."

"You did. He says thank you, by the way. I think he liked it a lot better this time."

"What?"

"The time he came in and pinned you to the wall? He didn't just feel it. It was pretty full on."

"Shit. That explains why he was so mad. I mean, it's kind of what we were aiming for at the time, but I mean… fuck. I feel like I should be doing some pretty serious grovelling."

"He doesn't really go in for that kind of thing. But anyway, we've put that whole mess behind us. I've done penance for both of us."

"What happened, exactly? I mean, aside from a few small bruises on your fingers, there's not a mark on you."

"How about I explain it all while we shower?"


	2. We're all happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan just tries to make it through the week.

Monday morning was met with secret smiles and awkward glances. Dan felt like running up to Lucifer and kissing him in the middle of the precinct, but even he realised it was not the best of plans. And Lucifer was uncharacteristically reserved. He barely looked at Dan, let alone insulted him, and his inappropriate humour at the crime scene seemed forced. The victim was covered in bite marks, which was quite frankly, creepy, and a little inappropriate humour would have been just the thing to help deal with the situation. Instead, Lucifer was acting _professional._

Which was fine. Lucifer being weird was just a fact of life at this point. And Dan might have worried that he'd been body snatched, except that every time their eyes met, Lucifer's lips would twitch upward before he schooled his expression back to neutral.

Chloe was so used to his Luciferness by now that she didn't even bother to roll her eyes at him. She was too busy smirking at his attempts to play it cool. And quietly laughing at the way he discreetly checked out Dan's ass. And then again at the less subtle way Dan checked out Lucifer's. They really were quite adorable.

But Dan was giving her a look that meant he needed to talk. Nothing overt, nothing anyone else would recognise, but a distracted shiftiness that she knew from when they were married. When they got back to the precinct she told Lucifer to wait at her desk.

“Why, where are you going?”

“I think your boyfriend wants to talk to me.” Because the direct approach was usually more effective than the subtle one.

“I do hope there’s nothing wrong.”

“So do I.”

She caught Dan by the coffee machine. “So, what’s up?”

“You’re kidding, right?” he asked, tapping the spoon on the side of his mug.

“No. I mean, yeah, I guess there’s going to be a bit of an adjustment period, but you’re not suddenly having second thoughts or something?”

“No, I just… Are you still happy?”

“Yes. Very happy. Lucifer’s happy. Trixie’s happy. We’re all happy. This isn’t what I was originally expecting from the relationship, but it’s good. Are you happy?”

Dan smiled, his eyes lowered. “So happy. But being in the Penthouse is one thing, and being back at work somehow makes it all real. He’s really okay?”

“Yes. I think he’s overcompensating right now, because when he got back from Hell I gave him this whole big speech about how we have to maintain a professional relationship at work and romance has to stay outside of that, and now he’s applying that same thing to you. Lucifer’s not used to resisting his urges. He’s doing better than I thought he would.”

Dan chuckled. “So I don’t need to worry that this is all going to disappear in the harsh light of day?”

“Dan, you’ve both been wanting this for months, even if neither of you would admit it. And it’s not been the easiest thing to come to terms with, but I have, and I wouldn’t have agreed to it if I wasn’t sure. I’ve said it before, and I’ll say it again. You’re good for him. You help him. And we will find a way to make this work, even if it takes some effort.”

“I guess I’m kinda scared I’ll just mess things up again, like I did with you.”

“I think we've both grown a lot since then. I know we have. You’re still going to make mistakes. We’re all going to make mistakes. But we’ll deal with them together."

"So like, one big devil-centred family."

"Exactly."

"But no PDA at work?"

"That's my rule. You have to figure out what's right for the two of you. Talk to him about where you want the boundaries to be."

"So you'd be okay if we wanted to hold hands or something?"

"I think you should consider where and when, and how to keep things professional, but seeing the two of you together doesn't bother me. I like the way he looks when he looks at you."

"How are you not jealous?"

"Are you jealous of his relationship with me?"

Dan thought about it. "No. I was, but not anymore. What you have is amazing. It's like it's meant to be."

"It's the same for me. You weren't part of anyone's plan, but you became a part of his life anyway. And now we're all bound together in ways I can't even begin to explain. But I'm happy. And I'm excited to see where this takes us."

Dan nodded. "Me too."

They smiled at each other knowingly. "But someone should probably tell Ella sooner rather than later," Chloe pointed out.

He smirked. "A part of me wants to leave that one to Lucifer. But I also kind of want to watch."

"Yeah. I mean, because she's a good friend and everything."

Dan narrowed his eyes. "The Devil is totally corrupting you, isn't he?"

"Only in the fun ways. Come on. I want to see her expression when he tells her."

***

Ella was in the lab, going through all the evidence. The victim had been suffocated, and the bites were all premortem. It was starting to look like a kinky sex game gone wrong. The body had been moved, and as soon as tech hacked his phone, they'd be able to start going through recent contacts to find a suspect or two. Whoever had done it had obviously panicked and dumped the body quickly, so there was an abundance of DNA to sample for an easy conviction. 

She looked up as her three favourite colleagues walked into the room. "Hey! You're just in time for the big reveal. Good to see everyone talking again, by the way. I'm not acting this one out because of reasons, but it looks like our victim was playing some pretty dangerous games."

"What kind of games?"

She looked pointedly at Dan, and then glanced at Lucifer. "The kind where people really should be more careful with the people who trust them, and make sure they know where to stop before they start."

"Really, Miss Lopez, do you think I would ever be that sloppy?"

Chloe blinked. "Wait, you know about these two?"

"Chloe, the whole station saw the show on the stairs. There are all kinds of rumours. But I heard it from Dan first, and I know it's not that kind of a thing."

"Actually…"

The corner of Ella's mouth turned upward. "Wait, what?"

Lucifer found three faces looking up at him expectantly.

"Yes, well, as part of the making up process, Daniel and I also started making out."

"So you're all…" her finger waved between them.

Chloe glanced down. "Mostly it's just Lucifer being greedy. Dan and I aren't exactly back to being a couple, we just have a boyfriend in common."

"And that's okay?"

"More than okay."

Ella smiled like she'd just seen baby Yoda for the first time. "Guys! That's so romantic!"

"It is," Lucifer agreed. "I'm a very lucky man indeed." He looked at the two of them, grinned, and went back to checking the photos on the table. "So, suffocated how?"

***

The victim had arranged his date gone wrong via email, so it was easy to trace the woman he'd been seeing. They brought her in that afternoon for questioning. Dan watched from behind the glass as Lucifer and Chloe carried out the interrogation. She turned out to be stunt actress, but not a great one. The jobs had been slow in coming and she'd put an advertisement for certain services on the internet. Another role for which she had been equally unprepared. 

She wasn't complicated. Lucifer persuaded her to confess the whole story in no time at all. As he asked what she desired, Dan felt a surge of inappropriate arousal, and pressed a hand against the glass. Luckily there was no one to notice. When they came out and she was taken to a holding cell, Lucifer was fuming, all of the charm he'd used on her vanishing to be replaced by Devil's wrath. 

"Carelessness! That's all it was. This whole story could have been prevented if she'd taken the time and effort to work out what she was doing."

Dan reached for his hand without thinking. "I know. But she's going to pay for it." Their fingers brushed together, and his heart leapt in his chest.

Lucifer looked back at him and inhaled deeply. "Yes. I'm just glad you came to me when you did, instead of someone like her."

"Me too."

They indulged in a meeting of eyes, and Chloe watched dreamily. Then Lucifer cleared his throat. "Well as soon as we get the paperwork sorted, the sooner we can all go home, and I can have a large drink and put it all out of my head. Will you be joining us for dinner, Daniel?"

He looked at Chloe. "Is that okay with you?"

"That'd be nice."

"Awesome. I'll stop home first and freshen up. Meet you there." 

Freshening up involved locking the door behind him, ripping off his shirt and pants, and masturbating frantically in the shower until his cock was empty. It got him through dinner without crawling onto Lucifer's lap.

He had another go Tuesday morning before work, just to be on the safe side, and was very glad he did. Their next case was at a fraternity house, and Lucifer spent all day oozing charm to get all the college students to tell him their secrets. 

Wednesday was even worse. He wore a pale grey suit with a lilac shirt underneath, and the outfit hugged _all_ his lines in the right places and drove Dan to distraction. So he caved, and started flirting in his own way, finding small ways to express his submission. He stood near Lucifer, eyes lowered, taking notes and waiting for orders. He tried to anticipate his needs and appetites, to notice when he was starting to get bored and distract him with something pretty. Usually that involved dropping his pen and bending to pick it up. One time he drew three interlocked hearts on a page of his notebook and slipped it into his jacket pocket. Lucifer smirked when he saw the middle heart had horns. 

On Thursday Lucifer seemed to have gotten over his need to be professional and was giving the kind of smouldering looks that let Dan know exactly the kind of things he was thinking about doing to him. And if that wasn't enough, he fell back into thinly veiled innuendos, and- when he was sure no one else was listening- explicit descriptions of why he was looking forward to the weekend.

When he came and sat on Dan's desk sucking on a lollipop, it took him a moment to convince his mouth to form words. Lucifer pulled it from his mouth with an audible pop and offered it to Dan. "Would you like a lick of my lolly?"

Dan debated dragging him into the evidence room and taking him up on the offer. But there was a reason he had asked to take it slow. And it was less than forty-eight hours until their date. So closed his eyes and chose to do the right thing. “Dude, any chance you could tone it down a touch?”

“Tone what down?”

“The sexy vibes. I’m going crazy here.”

Lucifer leered. “You could always pop into the gents for a quick Tommy tank. I could send pictures if it helps.”

Dan bit the corner of his lip and managed not to groan. He didn’t need a translation. “No, that would _not_ be helpful. Honestly, I haven’t jerked off this much since I was a teenager. I’m starting to wonder if I really will go blind.”

“Well, why don’t you give your friend David a call?”

“I don’t know, man, he was pretty clear I can’t just use him as-”

“Oh, don’t be ridiculous.” Lucifer picked up his phone from where it lay on the desk.

“What are doing?”

“Calling your lover boy for you.”

“But, hngh, nkh!” Dan muttered incoherently, but Lucifer had already dialled.

“David, darling, hello. It’s Lucifer, your Lord and Master.” He covered the mic and smiled at Dan. “That’s funny, he’s making the same noises you are.”

“But, sshh-”

“Yes, yes, enough of that. David are you busy this evening? Only my boyfriend is getting all hot and bothered and he made me promise to wait until the weekend before I can bugger him. Which quite frankly, is a good thing because I doubt he’ll be walking when I’m done with him.”

“Hnnnngh!”

“Lovely. What time do you finish work? I’ll make sure he’s home by then, you can come straight round. Oh and be a good little Satanist and give me a call when you get there? I may have a favour to ask you. Daniel can give you my number.” He hung up and took in Dan's pained expression. "I'm going to give you a lift home, don't argue about it. And stop fussing and trust me, I know exactly what I'm doing."

Of course he did. Seduction was one of his superpowers, after all.

He disappeared for a while after that, but was back to take Dan home as promised. 

"My car's in the parking lot, how am I supposed to get to work in the morning?"

"I'll make sure someone picks you up," Lucifer countered. "Don't worry, I've thought of everything."

He walked Dan up to his apartment and followed him inside.

"Hey, are you-" Dan didn't get as far as a question, because Lucifer pushed him against the wall, one hand moving up to cup his face as he kissed him, the other going down to feel the growing bulge in his jeans. It wasn't just a frantic, hungry kiss either, it was tender and deep and full of love. Dan whined. Lucifer's lips travelled over his jaw and down his neck, biting him playfully.

"Fuck. Lucifer, what are you doing?'

"What do you think? I'm getting a taste of you. I've shown a tremendous amount of restraint thus far, and I want to enjoy you a little before I hand you over."

"Hnnnngh. Okay, but if you don't move your hand this party you planned is gonna be over before it starts."

"Very well," Lucifer smiled, both hands moving to hold his waist and stepping forward to close the gap between their bodies. He rocked his hips, pressing his hardness into Dan's hipbone. Dan moaned and gave in to whatever Lucifer wanted. 

His dark blue shirt was the smoothest, silkiest thing Dan could ever remember touching, and through it he could feel every ripple of muscle in Lucifer's body. He pulled at collar and stubble grazed his lips as he planted kisses of his own. Lucifer bit him harder, and Dan clamped down in response, without leaving so much as a dent in his skin. 

Lucifer _growled_ and his hand slipped over Dan's ass to the back of his thigh, lifting it to his own hip and holding it there as he kept grinding against him. He moved with more and more urgency, his breath coming in quick, shallow gasps in Dan's ear until he suddenly stopped, leaning into him with a quiet groan. As his lips slowly kissed their way back up to Dan's mouth, a warm, damp feeling spread between them.

Dan was left panting, aching with want. 

"Shit. Did you just…?"

Lucifer took his hand and guided it down. "Utterly ruin my Armani? Absolutely."

It felt wet and slippery. "Fuck, that's hot."

"I know," Lucifer said smugly, pushing them together once more, making sure Dan's trousers were suitably stained. "I want you to keep those on until David gets here. Then I want you to tell him who made such a mess all over you. Then you give him my number and tell him to call me for further instructions. You have to let him do to you whatever I tell him, understand?"

"Yes, Dark Lord," Dan said hoarsely.

"Lovely." He kissed him once more, teasing and playful. "No touching yourself, by the way. That cock stays exactly where it is until I say otherwise."

Fuck, he knew exactly what he was doing. It would be a delightful torture. "Yes, Master."

"Good little Satanist. See you tomorrow." And as if that wasn't enough, he turned as he opened the door. "I love you."

"I love you too."

And then he was gone. And Dan collapsed on the sofa to wait.


	3. Under Instructions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David has a job to do.

David knocked on the door and was grinning when Dan opened it. He was still in his work clothes- a royal blue suit, white shirt and wine red tie.

Dan led him straight into the living room and kissed him slow and deep, pulling him in close by his lapels. "Hey," he said.

"Hey yourself. So I hear you're going mad with horniness."

"I'm sorry. I told him that's not how it's supposed to work."

"I'm not complaining." He slid his hands down Dan's chest and hooked his fingers in his belt loops. "Huh? What's this? Don't tell me I arrived too late."

"No, um… that's not mine."

David raised an eyebrow. 

"Lucifer dropped me off, and then…"

"You jerked him off?"

"Actually he rutted up on me until he came in his pants. And told me I wasn't allowed to clean up."

"So, he made his own offering? May I…?" His hand hovered, and Dan bit his lip and nodded.

David inhaled sharply as he touched the still damp patch. Dan was hard underneath. _"Fuck!_ This is insane."

"Oh, it's real," Dan assured him.

"So, what do you want to do with me?"

Dan sighed. "I want to bend you over the dinner table and fuck you until you scream."

David squeezed him through his jeans. "So why don't you?"

"Because I'm also under instructions." He pulled his phone out of his pocket and tapped at it. David's phone beeped. "That's his number. He wants you to call him, remember?"

David pulled his phone from his inside pocket and blinked at the name Lucifer Morningstar and a row of digits. "What do I say?"

"I dunno. Maybe imagine you're praying. You weren't exactly shy about talking to him before you met."

"Yeah, but that was when I never expected him to talk back. Fuck it." He hit the dial button.

_"Hello?"_ A sultry voice answered quickly. _"This is David, I presume."_

"Yes, my Lord."

_"Lucifer will do just fine."_

David made a small incoherent sound. "Sure. Lucifer. You said you wanted to ask me for a favour?"

_"Ironic, isn't it? Usually it's the other way around. But rest assured I will repay you. What do you desire?"_

"Um… I may have to think about that."

_"Of course, it doesn't work over the phone. If you hang around until the morning, I can ask you when I pick Daniel up for work. Does that sound agreeable?"_

"You mean… I get to meet you again?"

_"I need to look you in the eyes to find out what you really want, darling."_

David swallowed. "...Okay."

_"Good. How's my boyfriend? Still stiff as a broomhandle?"_

David felt Dan again, just to make sure. "Oh yes."

_"Good. I'd like you to do a number of things for me. If you agree to follow all my instructions, I'll do whatever is within my power to grant your greatest desire. Do we have a deal?"_

"Do you mean, follow your instructions for tonight, or always?"

_"Clever boy, aren't you? Checking the small print. Just for tonight."_

"The answer would have been yes either way. But I wanted to make sure. We have a deal, Lucifer."

_"Lovely. Then the first thing I want you to do, is get out his cock, take a photo of it, and send it to me."_

David grinned. "I can do that."

_"And how are you? Ready for a tumble, or do you need some time to prepare?"_

"You told me why I was coming over. I've already got a plug up my ass." He watched Dan's face crumble as he said it.

_"Ooh, cheeky, I think I'm starting to like you. Tell me, just as a bonus, do you keep it at work, or did you pop home to get it?"_

"I keep a small one in my car. In the glove box. Just in case."

_"Well. Once you've sent my picture, the two of you can get up to whatever kind of fun takes your fancy. Any ideas what that might entail?"_

"He said he wants to bend me over the table. Which I'm totally up for. He's even got the lube out ready."

_"Make sure he wears a glove. When he's finished, I want another photo, with it still on so I can see the results."_

"You are wicked."

_"So they say. There's another job I want you to do once both your appetites have been sated. I'll call you back when I've received the second photo. Possibly not straight away."_

"Whatever you wish, Lucifer."

_"Very good. Have fun."_ The phone clicked off.

Dan was still chewing the corner of his own lip. "Well? What did he say?"

"First, he wants a dick pic." He looked around the room, shrugging out of his jacket and hooking it over the back of a chair. "Light's best over there. Come on."

"We're thinking about lighting on a dick pic?"

"Have you sent him one before?"

"No."

"Good. Because this isn't just any dick pic. This is going to be sent to Satan himself _from my phone._ It's got to be the best fucking dick pic I've ever taken." He pulled Dan over near the window and unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down on his hips, along with his underwear. Dan sprang straight up. David tilted his head thoughtfully. "Not quite right. Take off your underwear, and put your jeans back on."

"What?"

"And hurry up, we don't want to keep the Devil waiting."

Dan quickly took it all off and put the jeans back on, commando. David turned him into the light and rearranged the button fly so it hung open on either side of his balls. "Tuck your shirt out of shot. And tense those incredible abs. Hold still a second."

"What for?"

David opened his mouth and licked a broad sweep up the underside of Dan's cock, and twirled his tongue over the head.

"Shit!"

"Much better. Now you're all purple and shiny."

"Are we ready? Because I'm fucking ready."

David took a few pictures just to be sure, then showed Dan what he thought was the best one.

"Okay, you win, that is totally epic. Send it."

He did. "I don't know if we're going to receive a response, but-"

It was Dan's phone that chirped. He went to where he'd left it in the table. As soon as he realised it was a picture message, he held it close to his chest. Lucifer's cock filled the screen, swollen and already leaking precum. The familiar black ring adorned the hand that was wrapped around it.

"Fuck."

"What did he say?"

"Nothing. He just sent me a picture. And no, you can't see it."

"Is it a good one?"

"Very good."

"Good." David pulled a condom out of his back pocket. He stepped up to Dan and put it on him. "Because it's time for you to fuck me now."

They kissed as Dan reached for his belt and pulled it loose. He took care not to make it feel rushed, like he was going to use him, even though it sort of felt like he was. But David was here, and showing a great deal of enthusiasm, even though he understood the circumstances. So Dan pushed his jeans out the way, and bared David's ass, groping him thoroughly so he would know that he was appreciated. David shed his tie, loosened his collar. He turned round and laid hands and elbows on the table, exposing the flat, black circle that rested between his buttocks. Dan rubbed his hand over it, making the plug move inside him, making him hum with pleasure.

"So if you keep this in your car, where did you go to put it in?"

"Passenger seat. I _can_ do it behind the steering wheel, but it's easier with a bit more room."

"In the parking lot?"

"It's a big office. We have a parking garage. I found a quiet corner, relaxed, bit of lube and just slid it right in."

"I really like the idea of you doing that for me."

"It's not just for you, honey, I do it for myself too."

"What's it like?"

"There's a kind of pressure, at first, but then it's just there, filing you and feeling great. If you want to try it, we can sterilize it and try it out on you."

"Tempting, but I promised Lucifer my virgin ass." He pushed the circle around a bit more, and David wiggled his hips. 

"Shame, but understandable. Is he large? Are you gonna be able to take him first try?'

"I expect so. I mean, yeah, he's hung like the Devil, but he's also vastly experienced and he's slept with plenty of straight guys before. Besides, I kind of want it to hurt."

"Hmph. You would. Are you going to take this thing out anytime soon and give me the real deal?"

"Getting impatient?"

"Yes. Aren't you?"

"Yes, actually." He took the base and pulled it very slowly and gently, watching his hole stretch around it as the toy broadened and then close a little, but not completely, as it came out. He placed it on the table beside them and poured a dose of lube over his cock. He pushed in carefully, his spare hand on David's back to check if he tensed or twitched, but all he could feel was his chest moving as he breathed steadily in and out. He waited, not going deep until he got the signal. David took a few more breaths and tilted towards him, inviting him in. Dan kept moving slow, in spite of how good it felt, in spite of the urge to just pound into him and come quickly. He wanted it to be good for David too.

"Fuck, you feel awesome. You're amazing."

David purred. "I know you're thinking about him as well as me. That's okay."

"It is?"

"Hey, I've thought about him a lot while I was fucking you too. Granted, it was much more theoretical at the time, but whatever."

"What did you think about?"

"Freedom. Chaos. What it would be like to have someone that powerful inside me."

"That's the part that I can't stop imagining."

"So imagine it. Whatever makes you feel good."

"You make me feel good too. Fucking you is incredible."

"You're not so bad yourself. I mean, for a straight guy." He looked back over his shoulder and winked. 

Dan bent forward over his back and kissed him, pushing a bit harder. "Yeah, I'm so straight I spent over half a year screwing another dude." He nibbled at his ear. "Learning how to suck cock." He nipped his neck. "How to find a guy's g-spot. Which is, I believe," he adjusted his angle slightly, "somewhere around here."

"That's it. That's good, right there. Keep going."

"I have no intention of stopping. I really want to come inside you today."

"Hnngh. Fuck yeah. Let's come together."

"Not yet. No rush." He slid in and out, enjoying the heat and the tightness, imagining giving Lucifer the same pleasure.

David just accepted it for a while, but the slow drag of Dan's cock was driving him to distraction. "Dan. Stop messing around and _fuck_ me already."

"Are you sure?"

"Please!"

Dan thrust harder, and enjoyed the noises David made. He needed this. Not just a quick release, but a deep and thorough screwing that could satisfy all the base desires that Lucifer awoke in him. Lust and passion and mutual want. David was always demanding. He was very good at making Dan feel wanted too, at making him feel it was okay to be downright filthy. He liked to talk dirty. Sometimes it was hard to get him to shut up. Right now, Dan wasn't complaining, because he was including Lucifer in his monologue, suggesting and imagining things that got his blood pumping even hotter. 

"So he sent you a picture back?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think he's thinking about you right now? Thinking about what you're doing to me, and imagining that you're doing it to him?"

Dan groaned. "Are you trying to make me lose control?"

"Yes. I want you to give it to me like the world's about to end. Like the Devil himself is watching and grading you on your performance."

Dan suddenly stilled. "He didn't ask you to pray again did he?"

"No. Don't panic. But I'm pretty sure he's looking at that photo I took and touching himself."

With another moan, Dan started up again, thrusting hard so that their skin slapped loudly, and then harder until David's whole body was being pushed forward and rocking the table. 

"That's more like it," he gasped, and leant his head on one arm as he moved the other to start pumping at his cock.

"Ugh. I don't know how long I can last like this."

"Keep going just a bit longer. I'm almost there." 

Dan was grunting, moving fast, and his urgency was the best aphrodisiac. David soaked it up. It wasn't much longer before he felt his own orgasm building.

"That's it. Give it to me!"

Dan snapped his hips in double time, holding nothing back. The climax got him all at once, flooding him with relief, and then he felt David tense around him, drawing out a little more as he spilled over his hand and all over the table.

"Fuck, that was hot."

Dan was still catching his breath. David reached back to help him withdraw carefully, making sure the rubber and its contents stayed where it was.

"Hold on. We need a photo of that too." He turned and wiped his hand on Dan's thigh, spreading his own cum right under Lucifer's. Dan swore and perched on the edge of the table while David grabbed his phone and did the deed. They were both too wrecked to worry about making it artistic this time. "How about we go crash on the bed while we wait to find out what's next?"

"Uh-huh," Dan managed. He went and flopped down on his back, shedding the rest of his clothes. "Man, I need a shower."

"Let's just wait a bit. He said he'd call."

They weren't waiting long. But it was Dan's phone that rang.

"Hey, Dark Lord. You doing okay?"

_"I am rather. That was quite entertaining."_

"Are you at your place?"

_"Yes. Sprawled out naked on my bed. Did you have fun?"_

"I did, thank you. Did you?"

_"Obviously."_

"And now you just want to hear my voice again."

_"Horrifying, isn't it? I'm like a lovestruck adolescent."_

"It's not so bad," Dan said, a warm glow in his belly. "I like hearing you too."

_"Well that's understandable, given the quality of my voice."_

"You're so vain," he teased.

_"Perhaps, but I deserve to be."_

"Are you looking forward to tomorrow?"

_"Very much. I've been thinking up plans all week. Would you have any objections to me leaving another permanent mark on you?"_

"Hmmmnn. Not at all. What kind of thing were you thinking?"

_"I'm not sure. Three sixes seems a tad cliche."_

Dan laughed. "Just don't put them on my forehead."

_"And ruin that pretty face? Never. I'll pick you up in the morning. Now hand me over to your twink, I have requests for him."_

"Okay. I love you."

_"Shut up."_

Dan passed the phone.

"Lucifer?"

_"Hello again, darling. There's another thing I'd like you to do for me. Has Daniel told you much about our plans for tomorrow?"_

"He's mentioned some of it."

_"I believe that it's all new territory for him, and I wondered if you might be able to help him with the preparation side of things. Since you're clearly experienced in this area."_

"Was that a read?" David grinned.

Lucifer chuckled softly at the question. _"From my perspective, it might even count as a compliment. Do you know if he waxes his chest himself or gets someone else to do it?"_

"I think there might be something like that in the bathroom, if that's what you're asking."

_"If not, I dropped something in the hallway while I was round earlier. I want his arse to be beautifully smooth for me."_

He chuckled. "I can absolutely do that."

_"Jolly good. He might also have questions he might be too embarrassed to ask. Will you talk him through any concerns? I don't want him to be nervous."_

"That's so…" he nearly said cute, but it seemed inappropriate. "Sure. No problem."

Lucifer sighed as if he was genuinely relieved. _"Well. That's all sorted then. I'll see you in the morning to sort out compensation."_

"Right. Let me know if you think of anything else you need." 

_"Perhaps another photo when you've finished the waxing job. While he's still all pink and tender."_

"Are you sure you don't want to do that part yourself?"

_"I thought about it, but he'll be better off with a bit more time to let it rest before I do all the other things I want to do."_

"Okay then."

_"Wonderful. Enjoy the rest of your evening."_

"I will. Good night." He lay there looking at the blank screen for long enough that Dan nudged him.

"Well, what does he want?"

"It was kinda sweet, bizarrely. He wants me to prepare you for your date tomorrow."

"Okaaaay… And what exactly does that involve?"

"I get to wax your ass while we do girl talk. Come on. You can have your shower first. I'll join you."

***

Dan wasn't exactly new to waxing, but there was an intensity to having his crack done that was different to his upper torso. Usually he stopped just below the belt. After a brief discussion, they decided to use the wax Lucifer had left on the basis that it looked much more expensive and would probably be better all around. Dan briefly wondered how it had appeared without him noticing, but then he remembered how Lucifer had stolen his badge and gun on more than one occasion. And he had been very distracted. 

As he curled up on the bed with his arse in the air, David- now clad in a borrowed tee shirt and pair of boxers- told him everything he needed to know. He was his usual blunt self, speaking without shame and filling in the details that Dan had avoided thinking too closely about up until now. It was all stuff he could have found out with some discreet googling, but it was nicer to hear it from a friend he knew and trusted.

When they were done, David sent off another picture, and got a heart eyes emoji in response. He cleaned up the table while Dan put on comfortable clothes and made them both dinner.

"So, tomorrow you get to meet Lucifer properly. You nervous?"

"Are you kidding? I'll be amazed if I can sleep at all. I'm totally nervous but also excited. What do you think I should ask him for?"

"What do you mean?"

"Right, you only heard half the conversation. He said he would repay me for tonight. He's going to ask me what I want in the morning."

"Wow. So that was your deal. Don't worry about it too much. Once he asks you, you'll just know."

"How?"

"He's got this kind of superpower to draw out people's hidden desires. He looks you in the eyes and asks you 'The Question' and you can't help answering."

David stopped eating, as his stomach felt like it had just dropped three inches. "Have I just agreed to letting him into my head, because I don't think he's going to like what he sees in there."

"Luckily, he can't read minds. He just makes it seem like a really good idea to tell him what you want. And when he looks at you like that, the thing you want most comes into focus so clearly. I actually like it a lot. I always had problems before, second guessing myself, but when he asks me, it's just so obvious."

"What if the thing I want isn't something he can give me?"

"He can't make things happen by magic, but he knows a lot of people and he can be very persuasive. So he can usually come to some arrangement."

"But what if he's there, all tall, dark and handsome, and I tell him I want to fuck him?"

Dan laughed. "David, do you have a crush on my boyfriend?"

"It's not exactly a crush, per se, but I am completely obsessed with him. And I really like sex."

"I've noticed," he said with a grin. 

David leant his elbows on the table and held his face in his hands. "I finally get to meet my idol, and I'm going to make a total ass of myself. Again."

"Stop panicking. Lucifer's the last person in the world who would get offended by that kind of thing. Desire is his thing, remember? And I think what you want from him is going to be something deeper than that anyway. You have real faith, and you know who he really is, and whatever your answer is, I'm sure it's going to be very interesting."

David looked up. "But this is such a huge deal for me. It’s Lucifer. The one I’ve been worshipping since I was a teenager."

"Exactly. He's someone you care about, and respect. He's not going to roast you alive."

"Maybe not literally. But what if he doesn't like me?"

"He already likes you."

"How do you know?"

"Because he called you three times today. He gave you his number. He trusted you to look after me. And because the worst nickname he came up with for you is twink."

"Admittedly that's more truth than derogatory remark. I am a twink."

"You're a hot twink. And you're going to be fine."

"Okay, you win. I'll try not to worry."

***

They both struggled to get to sleep when they eventually went to bed. They ended up talking about random shit until they finally managed to relax enough to drift off.

Lucifer turned up while they were eating breakfast and let himself in. "Good morning, Daniel," he purred, trailing his fingers down his arm.

Dan squeezed his hand. "Hello. Take a seat."

Lucifer sat between them and helped himself to bacon from Dan's plate.

David sat dead still, trying not to flail his hands in the air. When Lucifer turned to look at him, he blushed. _Nothing_ made David blush. His appetite also seemed to take a vacation. Lucifer was even more beautiful than he remembered. His deity, his inspiration for everything, was sitting beside him at the table munching on bacon and looking him over like he was inspecting a new car he was thinking about buying.

"He looks different with clothes on," the Devil noted at last.

"Ngkh."

"Thank you for your assistance last night. I take it everything went well."

"Yes, Lucifer." His voice, remarkably, didn't even squeak.

"As I said, I'd like to repay you. I don't like being in anyone's debt. Tell me, what is it that you must desire?"

A weight lifted from David's chest, and he felt the promise that all would be well. He fought the urge to kneel, but the desire to speak overwhelmed him.

"I want to know you. I've been fascinated by the stories of you for over a decade, and I want to know what you're really like."

It was a less embarrassing answer than he'd feared, but he still felt like an utter dork.

Lucifer was taken aback. He'd half expected to have to submit to some preposterous ritual of devotion. And although this sounded better at first, it could turn into a crazy stalker situation. Then again, if Dan trusted him enough to stay friends and lovers all this time, maybe not. And he had promised so he had to keep his end of the bargain.

"How about this- it's my nephew's birthday party in a few weeks. I can get you on the guest list. We'll have the opportunity to talk, you can meet some of my closest friends and see what they think of me."

David's jaw dropped. "That would be… epic."

"I did make a promise, and that's important to me. Though I reserve the right not to answer if the questions get too personal."

"Oh, absolutely. Thank you, Lucifer, that's so awesome."

"Right. Off you pop then. I want to snog my boyfriend before work."

David grabbed his stuff and exited quickly.

"Bye, David!" Dan called after him, only to find Lucifer's full attention fixed on him now. "What?" he asked softly.

"I've decided I'm going to start early. Undo your pants. I want to suck you off before work."


	4. Bent in half

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Dan have sex.

Dan wandered through the day in a haze. He couldn't stop thinking about Lucifer's tongue curling around his cock, fingers gently caressing his balls and investigating new territory behind them. He hadn't gone _in_ but he had stroked him enough to make it feel strangely pleasant. He had brought Dan close to the edge twice before he took him over it, drinking deep of his offering. The kiss afterwards was truly epic. It was so full of love and promises, so sweet and tender that Dan felt like his heart was going to burst with happiness. The euphoria lasted throughout the car journey as they kept grinning at each other and he was still buzzing through what should have been a boring department meeting.

Lucifer took Chloe out for lunch, as he wasn't going to see her until Monday. She was smiling when they got back. 

"Are you sure you don't mind me borrowing your boyfriend for the weekend?" Dan asked her later in the break room.

"He's your boyfriend now too. Besides, I'm actually looking forward to spending time with Trixie. We have plans."

"What kind of plans?"

"Beach, museums, spending all the money Lucifer keeps bribing her with," she chuckled. "I promised I would take her to get real coffee. Apparently that's a thing eleven year olds do now."

"Sounds fun."

"Yeah. It's gonna be great. And you?"

"I dunno how much to say. What's he told you?"

"Hmm," she smiled again, and stepped closer, lowering her voice. "A lot. He has plans. But I think he wants them to stay a surprise. What are you expecting?"

She had a glint in her eye that Dan knew. She was terrible at flirting when she was trying it deliberately, but the unconscious tells of her desires had a particular seductive quality. Dan felt a chemistry spark between that he thought had burnt out long ago. He leaned towards her and spoke softly.

"I'm expecting to get fucked up the ass. And probably ruined in a whole bunch of other ways too. I expect to be limping into work on Monday morning."

"I don't think you're going to be disappointed. He certainly lives up to his reputation. But you know that already."

"We both do." They paused there, looking at each other. "This is weird, isn't it?"

"Not to me. I left weird about seventy-three stops back, when I realised the man I loved was actual Satan. And after all the things I've seen, the Gates of Heaven and the pit of Hell, a bit of relationship sharing seems positively mundane." She put a reassuring hand on his arm. "You go enjoy yourself. Don't worry about me. Get to know each other. Spend real, personal time together. And have the very best night of your life. Or, you know, all weekend."

"Hungh." His eyes closed and he slumped. "I am so going to get broken, aren't I?"

"Yes. But don't you like that?"

"I do. Very much."

"So have fun. Lucifer will look after you."

"You know you're awesome, right?"

"Yep. Now go finish whatever work you need to do and get out of here."

"I will."

***

Dan and Lucifer raced back to LUX. Lucifer won because he was less concerned about things like red lights and speed limits. Dan parked up next to him and Lucifer grabbed his hand and pulled him into the elevator. They kissed on the way up, pulling at each other's clothes, unbuttoning and untucking until their hands met skin. When the doors opened, Lucifer lifted Dan up and carried him straight to bed. He pulled off his boots and started stripping him, then got out of his own clothes faster than was humanly possible. He laid himself over Dan, sighing with relief as their bodies made contact. He kissed and bit him, their hips grinding together in unison. There was no need to drag out the foreplay. The whole week had been foreplay. 

"Tell me," Lucifer prompted.

"On my back. With my legs wrapped around you. I need to see your face."

Lucifer moaned and kissed him hungrily. "Bent in half? Just like we talked about?"

Dan nodded quickly. "Yes. Please." His thighs were being pushed open and he closed his eyes, breathing deep. He heard the cap pop on a bottle of lube and waited.

"Open your eyes," Lucifer told him. "I need to see you too."

Rich, dark brown met pale blue, and it was as if everything stopped. Dan reached up and cupped Lucifer's cheek. "I love you. Whatever happens next, I want you to know that."

"And I love you. And I need to be as close to you as I can be." His fingers found their way between Dan's legs, spreading the cool, slick gel, touching him in a most intimate manner. "I need to be inside you. To possess you."

Dan inhaled sharply as one finger went in. It felt wrong, but in a good way. Not dirty- he'd spent enough time on the giving end to know it would be fine- but it was intrusive and unfamiliar. But it was Lucifer and _fuck!_ he was being penetrated and it was what he needed. He curled his hips upwards, seeking more even though the pressure was intense. Lucifer obliged by pressing in further. Dan groaned and grabbed at the sheets. "More!" he gasped.

"Bloody Hell, you're eager, aren't you? But you're not ready yet. You're a tight little virgin and I don't want to break you. You need to relax."

"I want it to hurt."

"I know love. And it will, I promise you. But there's a difference between sweet pain and permanent damage, and if I go in all at once, you'll be useless after the first round. Trust me. Learn to stop resisting, and you can have every inch of my cock."

Dan melted at the thought, and gave in, accepting. Lucifer's finger began to move, testing and caressing all at once. He relaxed under the touch and started to enjoy it.

"That's better." Lucifer withdrew and came up onto his knees. Dan stared as he coated his cock in lube. It was so much bigger than the finger. 

"Second thoughts?"

"No. All green. Just… fuck. I need you."

"I'm right here. I'm about to get a lot closer." He took hold of Dan's legs and lifted them up into his shoulders. Dan could feel the breadth of his head on his entrance. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, Lord of my Darkness."

Lucifer pushed in slowly, but even so, Dan cried out. It burned. He felt like he might rip apart. It sent ripples of pleasure all over him.

"Fuck yes!"

The stretch eased a little once the head was all the way in, but it still hurt. Lucifer was still going deeper too. "This is normally the part where I pause and wait for you to catch up, but I don't want to, and something tells me you don't want me to either."

"No. Keep going. Please."

Lucifer was trembling. He had to fight to stay in control. His body yearned to lean forward and hammer into his lover. But Dan was so tight, he feared the damage he could do. He had to hold out just a bit longer, to let him grow accustomed to it. So he kept moving slowly, feeling the resistance, looking into those eyes that looked back at him with so much longing.

The Devil had had so many lovers, but so little love. Until Chloe. And now Dan.

Dan was still grimacing, his breath shallow, his hands clenched until the knuckles whitened, but his desire was a tangible thing. It hung in the air like incense. Lucifer glanced down. Being penetrated should have made him soften, but the pain seemed to be having the opposite effect. He knew what he needed to do.

He leaned into Dan's thighs, pushing them back towards his body. He placed his arms either side of him to take some of the weight. Then he rolled his hips back and jolted into him.

Dan arched his back, his body pulling away instinctively, and let out a loud bark of surprise that turned into a moan of delight. His whole body loosened, stopped resisting, and he curled his spine back the other way for more.

Lucifer slammed into him a second time, relishing the way he winced and let out a stream of expletives. 

"More?"

"Fuck fuck fuck yes! Please Satan, fuck me like that!"

So Lucifer kept thrusting hard. Some part of Dan welcomed the pain and he opened up enough that he wasn't worried about breaking him anymore. Dan let go of the sheets and twisted his fingers into Lucifer's hair instead, holding his gaze, agony and euphoria and love merging into a feeling he didn't even have a name for.

Desire. Stronger than any mere lust of the flesh, this desire came from the heart, a longing for a physical union to mirror the joining of souls. Everything that they had shared up to this point- torture, secrets, failure and penance- it all focussed to a point in this one act: Lucifer dealing out pleasure and pain, all that he was and had ever been; Dan yielding, accepting all of him, loving him with every groan and every whimper. It was perfect.

But then something in Dan's face shifted. "Wait, Lucifer, hold on. Amber."

Lucifer stilled immediately. "Too much?"

"No, fuck it, I'm fine. Are you okay?"

"I'm glorious. Why are we stopping?"

"You're crying." Dan ran a thumb over his cheek and he realised it was true.

"Oh. So I am. Apologies."

"You don't need to be sorry. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all. I think it's all just rather overwhelming. In a good way."

"That's okay then. You wanna keep going?"

Lucifer planted his lips firmly in his mouth and kissed him as he started pumping again, faster this time. Dan moaned and clawed at his biceps, but the edge had gone out of his voice as his body adapted to the pressure. Lucifer went in even harder, bringing the pain back up a notch and was rewarded with a delicious ripple of tension across Dan's body. More. More, fuck it all, they both needed more, and so he gave it.

Dan lit up like a star.

In the midst of the screams, Lucifer caught himself and froze.

"Don't stop," Dan panted, "I'm good, please don't stop."

"No, it's me. I can't… that was too close."

"Hey, it's me. If you wanna come, you come, as much as like, over and over. Just don't stop."

Lucifer stroked his face, pressed his thumb into Dan's mouth, and unleashed all of his passion. 

Dan bit down hard and wailed through clenched teeth at the onslaught. He didn't think he could take this pace for long, but by the look on Lucifer's face, he wouldn't have to. 

Lucifer pushed himself balls deep and shuddered with a loud cry of his own. Dan counted two breaths, and he was moving again, slower this time, more gently.

"Oh my Daniel, my darling, my love!"

"Lucifer, I love you."

Dan could feel some of the wetness leaking out of him, but he didn't care. All he wanted was more of Lucifer. The softer movements didn't hurt the same, but they felt very good.

"Did you mean that?" Lucifer whispered. "About me coming as much as I like?"

"You can, can't you? There's no limit."

"Not on my end. I don't know how much you can take."

"I'll take it. And when my ass can't take anymore, I'll suck you, and when I'm gagging, I'll jerk you off, and when I'm too tired even got that, you can do whatever you need to do to me to get yourself off."

A deep rumble sounded in Lucifer's throat. "Are you offering to be my sex slave?"

"Oh, fuck yes."

"Well then. I was going to say it was your turn next, but perhaps I'll make you wait for it."

"Oh my Dark Lord, whatever you desire."

Lucifer released Dan’s legs from his shoulders, and Dan wrapped them tightly around his body, soaking up as much skin contact as possible. He could feel Lucifer's abs brushing up against his cock. Every sensation felt so intense, like his nerves had been turned up to maximum. Lips on skin, Lucifer moving gently inside him, the weight of his body pressing him into the mattress- it all took him to the next level of euphoria. 

And then Lucifer dragged his nails sharply over the outside of his thigh, and he lost the ability to think, to do anything but _feel_. There was a single word whispered in his ear, barely more than a breath, an urgent plea he could not refuse.

_"Pray."_

Dan's faith was so strong that Lucifer lost himself in it. For a time he didn't even move, just soaked up the love and the joy and comfort. Then he had to move, and he scratched, and he bit, and the feedback he got from each touch set him on fire. He wanted it to last forever, and it almost felt like it did. But at last it got too much, and Dan was looking at him so intently, and he was coming, his whole body being turned inside out with ecstasy.

He stilled, panting, and the prayer settled into something more manageable. Dan was caressing him, holding him, loving him with every breath. They lay like that, still joined, for a long time.

"This wasn't how it was supposed to go," Lucifer said at last. "Not that I'm complaining. I had no idea you could be so intoxicating."

Dan smiled. "Love's a crazy thing. I knew this was going to be good, but fuck, that was beyond expectations."

Lucifer's hips began to pulse again of their own accord. "But I haven't even made you come yet."

"Even without an orgasm, that was the best sex ever."

"I'm not done yet. I want more."

"You're greedy."

"I want to see you fall apart."

"Didn't we just do that?"

"I lost control. I can do so much better. Let me take you apart, piece by piece." His right hand went to Dan's chest and pinched his nipple roughly, and he groaned. "I'm not the only one who's greedy."

"Oh, my Dark Lord, I need you. You can do whatever you want to me."

Lucifer pushed up on his arms once again, watching Dan's face as he worked his hips. He bent down, muscles flexing, and licked over the scars that marked his chest, pulling the skin between his teeth, making him whine. He kissed back up to the top his shoulder, then bit down. Dan arched underneath him, and he plunged in hard. He had control back, and now he could do what he meant to do from the beginning. His intent was pure- to give Dan all the pleasure that his body could endure.

He sucked a large bruise at the base of his neck, in just the right spot that the edge of it would peer out from beneath his collar. He pinned his wrists above his head one-handed and caressed him with tooth and nail. He drove his cock home with deliberate attention. He kept going until Dan was gasping, and then he spat in his palm and stroked the hard length of him, watching as his face crumbled once more into a state of bliss. 

Dan came harder and longer than he’d ever come in his life, shooting threads of white into the air one after another, his body still throbbing even when he had nothing left. His shudders pulled one more climax from Lucifer, who finally came to rest on top of him. 

Dan couldn’t move, couldn’t even speak. His feet slowly slid down Lucifer’s backside and flopped on the back of his knees. Lucifer sighed. He could move, but he didn’t want to. Being joined together was still wonderful. He would happily stay like this all night. 

When both of them were breathing more naturally, he placed small delicate kisses over Dan’s neck and face, broadening his smile.

“Don’t worry, love, I’m done for now. You’ve earned some respite.”

“Fuck. That was incredible.”

“It was, wasn’t it? Perhaps we’ll try it again later.”

“Hmmm. Sounds good.”

“Are you sore?”

“Yes. Very sore. Thank you.”

“I might let your pretty little arse recover for a while, then. Would you be terribly disappointed if I pulled out?”

“Yes, but I’ll cope. So long as you stay nearby.”

“Naturally.”

“Hold still. It’s going to feel strange, and very messy because I’ve come three times.” He withdrew slowly and grabbed several kleenex from beside the bed, planting the wad under him. “Doing okay?”

“Yeah. As soon as my legs work I’m going to the bathroom, though.”

“Understood. If you like, I can run us a bath, and we can curl up together with plenty of bubbles.”

“That sounds really good.” He tugged a stray curl that had fallen over Lucifer’s forehead. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this dishevelled. I like it.”

Lucifer poked a finger into his ribs. “You’re an utter state too you know.”

“You’ve ruined me. I’m totally wrecked.”

“Not yet, but will be before I’m done with you.”

“Hnngh. Promises.”

Lucifer kissed him, deep and lingering, and then reluctantly rolled off. “Come on, bathroom. Before you leak all over the bed.”

“Ew. Gross. Now I have to move.” Dan rose from the bed and was caught by surprise as Lucifer smacked him hard across the ass. He paused for a second, then kept walking.

"I love you!" Lucifer called after him as he stumbled off towards the bathroom.


	5. Shit, that's hot.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun and games and confessions in the bathroom.

Dan was examining himself in front of the mirror when Lucifer came in and started the bath. He sipped at a large glass of whisky which he left on the side as he walked up behind Dan and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Admiring my handiwork?"

"Yeah, actually." Dan's fingers traced the deep purple mark on his neck, the red imprints of teeth on his shoulder, and down several scratches on his chest and arms. "This is a work of art."

"Some of it is. I'll admit I went slightly feral."

"I like you wild. It's how you should be."

"Hmm." He kissed his neck. "Not all the time. Some of the plans I have for you require more control."

Dan leaned back into him. "Are you going to tell me what kind of plans?"

"You'll find out soon enough. Fun and games later. Getting clean now."

"Yes, Dark Lord."

Lucifer pressed up hard against his back. 

"That doesn't feel like getting clean," Dan pointed out.

"The bath is enormous. It won't be full for a while yet. You did say you wanted to be my sex slave."

"I thought you were going to let my ass recover."

"I don't need your arse. Just being near you is enough. Bend over."

"What are you going to do?" he asked, but he leaned on the sink anyway.

Lucifer kept staring into the mirror, and Dan stared back. "I'm going to touch myself, and you're going to watch. Don't take your eyes from my reflection."

"Yes, Master." Dan leaned further down, but his own head obscured the view of Lucifer's cock. He could see his arm moving though, and the view of his chiseled torso was marvellous. He stayed perfectly still and waited.

Lucifer held his gaze and sighed. He let go of his cock and offered his right hand just under Dan's mouth. Dan rolled his tongue and spat into it without being told, all without breaking eye contact.

"Good boy," Lucifer said, licking his lips. "Yes, that's much better." His breath gradually quickened, along with his strokes. He was moving his hand all the way up and down his length and he began to sway, his thighs brushing up to touch Dan's. He nudged Dan's feet apart with his toe, and stepped between them so that they were pressed tighter together. Dan could feel his balls on his ass, and then fingernails raking all down the length of his spine. He shivered.

Lucifer held out his hand again, and Dan spat. He resumed, faster now, fingertips gripping his shoulder hard. It made Dan wince and the Devil smile. His strokes became shorter, and he rose up onto his toes. His mouth opened and drew in several quick breaths as he grew closer. He came quietly, with a ragged exhalation, his chest heaving. Dan felt the wetness splatter over his back and it made his belly twist in a kind of empathic release. He realised he was gasping too.

Lucifer grinned. "You weren't joking about being a sex slave, were you?"

"No. No, I really wasn't."

"You're going to enjoy tomorrow then."

"Fuck."

"You're saying that word rather a lot." He turned around, pulled off a length of toilet paper and wiped Dan's back.

"I used to use other words, but they didn't seem as appropriate once I changed my religion."

"For which I'm grateful. I think the bath is ready."

Dan wandered over and turned off the taps. He tested the water with his hand, and pulled it out quickly. "Shit, that's hot."

Lucifer came and perched on the edge, stirring it with his long fingers. "I've had a lot hotter."

"Right. Lakes of burning sulphur and all that."

"Where do you think I got my other face from?"

Dan swallowed. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't think it's the kind of story anyone would ever want to hear."

"I would. I mean, if it would help. I mean, I'm not Linda, but I can listen."

Lucifer took his hand and swung his legs over the side. "Get in. It's not hot enough to scald you. You'll get used to it soon enough."

Dan put a toe in, hissed, and forced himself to do as he was told. His skin went pink, but it wasn't too bad once he had his legs under. It did smart wherever Lucifer had marked him.

There was easily room in the tub for four, but Lucifer held out his arms and Dan sat between his legs and laid back into his chest. Wet fingers swept through his hair and he felt lips press into the top of his head. The water slowly became more bearable. Then Lucifer spoke quietly.

"It was all so long ago, of course. Much of what happened is a blur, or distorted by memory I expect. But I do remember the pain. Literal, searing agony. And not the fun kind. A hundred times hotter than the branding iron, and all over, melting away my flesh only for it to grow back again. I told you time moves differently in Hell. I don't know how long it lasted, but I crawled out eventually."

Dan caught his fingers and raised them to his lips. Words weren't enough, but he tried anyway. "That's awful."

"Do you really want to hear this, because if we talk about it now, it's going to completely kill the mood for the rest of the evening."

"Lucifer, I'm here because I want to be close to you. Intimate. And it doesn't have to be physical. Personal stuff, emotional stuff, that's important too. I won't push you, but you brought it up, and if you want to talk, I'll listen."

Arms wrapped tighter around his torso. "I thought I deserved it. I must have deserved it, or it wouldn't have happened, but I couldn't understand why. I remember I was angry. I remember taking some of my siblings to see Dad, and everyone shouting and swords being drawn. Sometimes I wonder why we even had swords- there was no one else to use them against. But I was judged and condemned for rebellion. Dad cast me out. They tossed me through the Gates and I was lost in the realms between.

"It did feel like falling. I tried to fly home, but Dad had spoken, and Hell was pulling me into it like a black hole. I was terrified. I never felt quite like I belonged in Heaven, but it was all I'd ever known. I was tumbling through infinite space, where thought becomes reality, to a prison that wanted to devour me whole."

"You told me Hell feeds on guilt. Did you feel guilty?"

"At that point, I didn't even know what guilt was. I barely knew what anything was. I was still young and naive."

"How old were you?"

"Hard to say. Angels don't grow up like humans, I popped into existence pretty much as you see me now. And there's no time in Heaven either, at least, not in any measurable sense. The world had been made, and people were starting to walk around it, but that was separate from us. It felt like forever, but I also felt like I was brand new."

"Okay. Forget chronology, I mean in terms of emotional maturity. Were you like one of those college students? Or more grown up?"

Lucifer went quiet again while he thought. "If I had to make a comparison, I'd say I was more like your daughter."

"Trixie?"

"Yes."

"But Trixie's eleven."

"Yes."

"Fuck." He sat up and spun round, splashing water everywhere. "Lucifer…" he searched the face he knew so well, but it was oddly blank. "How can you- you were just a kid? And all that, and then- fuck. How are you so calm right now?"

"Millennia. Hundreds of thousands of years, in Hell. You can pretty much get used to anything."

"And all that time… there was no one?"

"I was king."

Dan gaped at him.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up. I've upset you."

"No, shit, Lucifer… I care about you. And what you've been through, it's not right. And you talk about it like it's nothing, and that's not right either."

"Come here." He wrapped Dan back in his embrace. "Like I said, it was a very long time ago. I've got you now, and Chloe, and I'm happy."

"I know. It's just…"

"What?"

"When's your next appointment with Linda?"

"Monday. You think I should tell her?"

"She needs to know. This is important. If you want, I could come with you. Maybe wait outside, if it helps."

"You could come in and hold my hand if it makes you feel better."

"Of course," Dan agreed, twining their fingers together again. "That way I wouldn't have to worry about you. And you know, holding your hand would totally stop me from getting freaked out by whatever else you might want to say."

It was a flimsy excuse, and they both knew it, but there was enough truth in it to save face.

"That's settled then. Let me bathe you."

He picked up a large sponge from the side of the bath, soaked it with scented gel and started rubbing it over one of Dan's hands. He worked in small, gentle circles all the way up his arm and then moved onto the other. It was highly seductive, and if Dan wasn't already spent he would have been aroused. Fuck it, he _was_ aroused, his cock just wasn't playing yet. Lucifer washed his chest next, dragging the sponge over his nipples and scars and sending sparks up his spine. 

"Lean forward. I need to get to your back."

Dan sat up and scooted forward, and inhaled slowly as Lucifer cleaned him, and then settled at the other end of the tub so he could lift his feet out of the water. It reminded him of the massage after the trial. Pain certainly wasn't the only thing the Devil was good at.

"So I won't make you cringe by trying to ask your question, but what is it that you want? You interrogated me pretty thoroughly last time, so you know my deal. What's yours?"

"The only thing I've ever desired is to be free. Free to make my own choices, to decide my own destiny."

"Aren't you?"

"I'm still not convinced I am. Dad's plan for me seems unfathomable at times. Recently, He keeps changing the rules. Chloe's a part of His game, but I need her nonetheless. It pains me to think I'm playing into His hand, but she's worth it." He passed Dan the sponge and lifted his own foot.

"What about me? Am I part of His plan?" Dan asked as worked the suds between his toes. Lucifer didn't appear to be ticklish.

"No, I don't believe you are."

Dan grinned. "So I'm your little act of rebellion."

Lucifer slid closer and stole a kiss. Sitting between Dan's legs, it quickly turned into something more hungry.

"Hey," Dan said, pulling back a little. "I'm not done cleaning you yet."

"But I'll only get dirty again." He continued his advances on Dan's neck. "Besides, I thought you were my willing slave."

"I thought you were tapping out after that conversation."

"I changed my mind." He stroked down Dan's belly and ran his fingers over his cock.

"I'm afraid if you think you're getting anything out of that after what you just did to me, you might be disappointed."

"Are you sure about that?" 

"Um… maybe not entirely?" It was hard to think with the Devil's tongue in your ear.

"You said you've been wanking more than usual this week."

"Hngh. Yeah, a lot more."

"What's the highest number of orgasms you've managed in one day?"

"Three. No wait, four. Shit. How did that happen?"

"Recount them for me. The first one was before work, I imagine."

"In the shower."

"Thinking of…?"

"Oh boy. You and Chloe. Doing it standing up, right in front of me."

"Mmm. That was entertaining. Then?" He was still gripping Dan hopefully, still kissing him as he talked. 

"It was Wednesday. You were wearing that grey suit. You looked so gorgeous, I locked myself in the bathroom half way through the day. I imagined you pinning me up against the wall and touching me."

"I made you do one at work? That is good news. Next?"

"I rushed home at the end of the day because I was so horny again. I whipped it out as soon as I shut the door behind me. I couldn't stop thinking about the feel of your cock on mine, your hand around us both."

Lucifer purred. "Tell me the last one."

"I was lying in bed, but I couldn't get to sleep. I kept remembering the feel of you touching my body, looking after me. I didn't think it would get that far, but I came one more time and then fell asleep."

Dan could feel himself growing under Lucifer's touch, and when he looked down he was already half hard.

"Fuck. How do you do that?"

"I grant desires. You want me, so I make it so that you can have me. Your body still has limits, but I can cheat them a little to make sure you get the best night of your life."

"So, you're walking viagra now too?"

"What, you hadn't noticed?" Lucifer smirked.

"Well, now that you mention it…" He pulled him in for another deep kiss. "So, now that you've got me all worked up again, what are you going to do with me?"

Lucifer sat back. "Finish washing me while I think about it." 

Dan relished the opportunity to serve his Master, particularly while he was so turned on. Denying his own needs in favour of obeying was a beautiful way to show his devotion. Not that bathing Lucifer was much of a chore. His body was so perfect, long, lithe and toned. Every so often, a part of him would seem so flawless that Dan couldn't resist the urge to kiss it. His inner thigh, his bicep, and collarbones all received the same treatment. Lucifer noticed the pattern, and started tensing on purpose, making muscles stand out in stark relief wherever Dan was ministering to him. He tightened his abs and raised a brow in challenge, and Dan took a deep breath and sank his lips beneath the water. Lucifer adjusted his position, sitting on his heels so the tip of his cock protruded out the water, and guided Dan's head towards it. 

Dan opened his mouth eagerly and began to suck. It wasn't easy- he had to hold his breath if he wanted to get any depth and he had to keep coming up for air. Lucifer wasn't moving this time, either, he was letting Dan create his own art. It was a challenge he readily accepted. Serve, even when it was difficult. 

He used his hand on the shaft for a while when he started to get light-headed, focussing his mouth on the swollen head, licking delicious pre-cum from the slit, taking the time to explore and find his most sensitive spots. When Lucifer let out the barest of moans, he knew he'd found the right place. He experimented with a few techniques until he managed to elicit a deeper vocalisation. He felt fingers tighten in his hair, urging him to do more, and complied.

Dan looked up to see Lucifer staring down at him, smiling. He reached a questioning hand between his legs and traced up and down his crack. _May I?_ he prayed silently.

Lucifer snatched another bottle from the side of the bath and rose higher in his knees. Dan held out his hand and Lucifer poured lube over his fingertips. He relaxed instantly with a sigh, and Dan reverently dipped into him.

It was marvellous. Wonderful. Awesome.

He carried on exploring and experimenting, his mouth full and his middle finger going deeper. It wasn't about trying to make Lucifer come- he would decide when he was ready for that. No, this was about giving him pleasure. Lucifer had let him take control, and it was a precious gift, and he was damned well going to make sure he did his absolute best to impress him.

And fuck, it was good to watch him squirm as he enjoyed the ride.

Dan was quickly learning the signs that Lucifer getting close. He was seeing it often enough to recognise the tightness in his breath, the way his entire body stretched taut. He sought Dan's eyes just before it happened and found real adoration there. The orgasm was strong, built from his prostate as well as his cock, and Dan kept swallowing as he pulsed and shuddered through it.

Lucifer gently cupped his face and sat back. "Not bad, Daniel. Not bad at all. Would you like a turn?"

Dan's cock was throbbing with desire. "Yes, please, Dark Lord."

"Good. Because I've made my decision." Lucifer pushed him back to the end of the tub and slowly lowered his own face under the water. He pressed his lips to the end of Dan's cock and slid it into his mouth. He sucked and twirled his tongue, seeming not to need oxygen at all. He took his time, only occasionally coming up for air- or possibly just to torment Dan with anticipation- and gradually brought him up almost to the point of release. And then he stopped. 

He rose up out of the water with an evil glint in his eye and reached for his whisky.

Dan clung to the edge of the bath. "Really?"

"Yes. I told you there were so many more possibilities for torture now that we're shagging."

"So you're just going to leave me like this."

"Yep."

"For how long?"

"I'll make sure I keep you interested."

"That's not what I asked."

"But not knowing is part of the torment." He rose up on his knees and straddled Dan, grabbing his hair once more and nudging his erection at his mouth. "And I need to show you just how much work it will be if you truly want to be my sex slave."

Dan opened and his mouth was instantly filled with thick, hard cock. Lucifer was a bit rougher with him this time, pulling his hair and almost making him gag more than once. He sucked until his jaw ached and then sucked some more. It seemed to take longer this time. He was fairly sure that was on purpose. When he tried to reach for Lucifer's behind, his hands were batted sharply out the way. He stroked his chest instead, caressing every line of muscle. Eventually Lucifer came, and it tasted just as good as before. 

Dan waited, but the Devil didn't let him go. He kept his cock right at the back of his throat.

"Don't fight it. Let yourself be open. I want to go deeper." Lucifer placed a hand at the back of his head, supporting him and adjusting the angle slightly. Dan found he could take a bit more. "That's it. You're doing well. I'm going to train you up. Soon you'll be able to take all of me. If you can do it before the end of the weekend, I'll have a reward for you. Now, take a deep breath. I'm going to press just a little more."

Dan inhaled and exhaled through his nose, and for a second he feared it would be too much. But Lucifer eased into his throat so carefully, and rested there until he knew he could take it. He looked up at him, nervous but trusting, and saw true admiration in his eyes.

"Oh my little Satanist, well done. I'm going to back up for a moment so you can catch your breath, but then I'm going to carry on. As you can't speak, give me your colours by tapping my hip. One for green, two for amber, three for red. Understand?"

Dan tapped once.

"Good." He slid back and Dan let himself breathe. He also took the chance to move his tongue around and enjoy the taste of Devil. It was only a few moments before Lucifer nodded and pressed further in again, taking it right up to the same place as before. He held it there until Dan felt his eyes begin to water, but when he didn't move, Dan tapped once again. He pulled and pushed a third time, and when Dan quickly indicated green he let his hips roll back and forth very gently.

Lucifer watched with utter fascination at such complete submission. The man was enjoying it too, not exactly being forced, but being in a position of weakness. Lucifer had all the control. He could hurt him, but he wasn't going to. The look in his eye was too perfect as it was. The sensations were delightful, especially as he worked up to a more steady pace and Dan still took it right up to his limit. He kept moving, speeding up by carefully calculated degrees until he had enough friction to get off. It took a long while, but Dan never once let up his hungry gaze. It was that look that finished him in the end. He spilled straight down Dan's throat, stroking fingers through his hair all the while. A few more gentle pushes eked out the last drops, and he finally pulled out.

Dan worked his jaw with a moan, relief flooding him at the same time as he felt strangely empty. He hoped he would get to do that again. 

Lucifer lowered himself, his knees still either side of Dan's hips, and began to stroke him again. Dan groaned and let his head fall back. After being so full, so powerless, he was throbbing with need. Lucifer handled him with just the right amount of pressure. He read his responses as easily as if he spoke them aloud, working up speed until the water was splashing everywhere. Dan's hips rocked under the water, causing waves that threatened to spill over the sides of the full bath. His legs pulled straight and tense, his toes curled and he clawed at Lucifer's back, ready to burst.

Lucifer let go.

Dan whined and writhed in the water.

"Stop making a fuss. You know I'll look after you."

"Please, my Dark Lord, please let me come."

Lucifer's eyes flashed. "We may need to revisit our ground rules. What was the one about begging?"

"No begging."

"That's right."

"I apologise. It won't happen again."

"Better. Just for that you don't even get to touch me this time." He rose up a third time, but when Dan lifted his face to meet his cock, he pulled back out of reach. "Mine," he chastised him, and wrapped his fingers around himself. "You have to watch, but you mustn't touch. Hands stay on the sides of the bath. Lean back and enjoy the show. And pay attention, you might learn something."

The only place their bodies touched was where Lucifer's knees rested against Dan's thighs. The water was getting cooler, but the heat where skin met skin was full of fire. Dan was aching. He wanted. Lucifer knew it, and he was taking away his hope of satisfaction piece by piece. It was torture, and it belonged to both of them together, and it was the sweetest way to spend an evening with his new lover.

Lucifer didn't just jerk off like he had before the bath. He teased himself, pausing every now and then to let the pleasure build up and intensify. He rubbed himself with long slow strokes, he alternated his grip, he even switched hands for a while. Dan watched, wishing he could be more involved, but at the same time exhilarated by the fact that it was forbidden. A part of his brain noted with detachment that he recognised some of the techniques that Lucifer had used on him, and he focussed on trying to store them in his memory to try out later.

His cock twitched as Lucifer's knees tightened around him.

"Open your mouth," he breathed hoarsely.

Dan parted his lips and took quick, shallow breaths. He felt his heart clench with the expectation. Lucifer came without further warning. A lot of it landed on Dan's face, but enough went in his mouth that he could taste it. He licked his lips. 

"There. How many is that?"

"Since I got here? Eight."

Lucifer picked up the sponge and wiped his face clean. "Would you like me to take you to the brink again before we make it nine?"

"Um…"

He put two fingers under his chin and lifted it to meet his gaze. "Do you want me to keep torturing you?"

The power swam over him, his desire so raw he almost shouted. "Yes Master!" But something else bubbled up and he started saying it without thinking. "I want you to-" he bit back the words and swallowed before they escaped.

Lucifer looked at him, curious. "Interesting. You're resisting. What reason could you possibly have for holding back from me? You trust me."

"Yes, Lucifer. Completely."

"Then tell me, without fear of repercussion."

"You probably won't like it."

"I have yet to find someone with a kink that I haven't been entertained by. Tell me what you desire, my love."

"I want to see your other face. I want you to torment me as the Devil."

Lucifer stared at him so intently he feared he might shut down again. But then he took his face in both hands, and kissed him fervently before breaking apart to speak. "I thought you'd never ask. Come on. We have to get out the bath, I'll need more room for my wings."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the chapter title, but it's the first line that caught my eye and the temptation was too strong.


	6. My Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hardcore Crispy stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday Navaros! (I honestly have no idea whan that is, but have a present anyway.)

Dan hastily got out of the tub and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around Lucifer as he emerged, dripping. He dried his Master's skin first, before taking a towel for himself. Lucifer took it from his hands and rubbed it all over him, paying special attention to his aching cock, teasing it just enough to keep it interested. He took Dan by the hand and led him to the bed.

"Ground rules," he said, sitting down beside him. "Boring, I know, but better safe than sorry. And clearly we need to go over them."

"Right. No begging. Sorry."

"And try not to say sorry either. Heard that one far too many times."

"Okay. What else?"

"You seem to be doing very well at avoiding certain names, but I'm mentioning that anyway. Use the traffic lights. I don't want you to worry about hurting my feelings if you need to stop. I don't want to cause you any kind of distress."

"I know. I'm not scared of you, Lucifer."

"This is different. And it's not just for you either. For my own peace of mind I need to know that you will tell me if anything feels iffy."

"Iffy?"

"Uncertain. Borderline. People have had some negative reactions to my other face, to say the least. I'm apprehensive. More so because I know what you're like- a glutton for punishment. So I need you to promise me that you will let me know how you're feeling."

"I promise, Dark Lord."

"Thank you. What about you, any rules you'd like to introduce?"

"I guess… as much as I want to, I can't be your slave twenty-four seven. Real life has to happen too, and I need space to get on with it. But while we're here, just the two of us, I'm yours. I trust you to look after me, and I want you to be free to do whatever you want to me."

Lucifer brushed his fingers lightly over Dan's cock. It had started to wane, but it quickly stood back to attention at the touch. "Even if that means leaving you frustrated?"

"If that's what you want, then yeah. But I know you, and I know you won't be able to resist making me come eventually."

"Careful. Say things like that and I'll drag it out even longer just to prove the point."

"It was a calculated risk." He pulled Lucifer close and kissed him. "Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be. You?"

"Totally. Show me."

Lucifer got up and stood naked in front of him. He took a deep breath. "Do you want to close your eyes?"

"No. Do you?"

"Yes, but I better keep them open in case you decide to leap out the window and off the balcony."

"You're being over dramatic. It's not like I haven't seen this before."

"Still." He transformed slowly, lines of fire chasing over his body, turning his skin into ragged, crimson scars. His chest swelled and deformed as his bones morphed and protruded. There was a loud crack as he unfurled his mutated wings, now covered in pearly feathers. He watched Dan carefully for any adverse reaction the whole time, so he saw clearly the way his face lit up and fell all at once. Desire, adoration, devotion, and pure unadulterated awe- it was a feast to behold. 

Dan sucked in a shuddering breath. "Lord of my Darkness, may I worship you?"

The flaming red eyes searched him, seeking some sign that this was real. "Tell me," he said, his voice rough and echoing with the full force of the command.

"You. Just you," he answered, tears falling down his cheeks. It was almost too wonderful to bear. He felt utterly dominated, his body flooded with adrenaline, his heart overflowing with the knowledge that the supernatural being in front of him was his _boyfriend._ "I love you, Lucifer Morningstar. My Master. I want to make you happy. I want to show you how beautiful you really are, just like this."

"Kneel," he said, and once Dan had permission he scrambled off the bed and onto his knees in a heartbeat. Lucifer reached out with a clawed hand and wiped away a tear. His voice softened into his usual tones. "Why do you weep?"

"Because you're so magnificent. Because I don't deserve you, but you love me anyway. Because I know you think you're a terrible monster, but I see something else."

"What do you see?"

"I see strength. After everything you've been through, to still be who you are takes amazing strength of heart and insane amounts of courage. I see power. The being who once ruled Hell standing in front of me, showing me his glory because I asked him to. But mostly I just see the man I love, everything that he is, perfect and beautiful."

"I'm not exactly pretty like this."

"But you are! Don't you see? The texture of your skin, like ripples in the sand when the tide goes out. The splashes of colour, dark and light. Your eyes… fuck your burning eyes are the most amazing thing I've ever seen. If you're any kind of monster, you're a dragon. Terrifying, yes, but also beautiful and majestic and wild. I want to touch you, to make you understand what I feel."

"I thought you wanted me to torture you?"

Dan smiled softly. "No reason we can't do both." He took the hand that held his face and pressed his lips to the rough skin. Lucifer inhaled sharply. It was one thing when Chloe touched him like this, she was so pure she saw straight through it to the light underneath. But Dan saw all his layers, the strata of his history, his failures and his fears, and loved him still. _Wanted_ him still, with his arousal displayed unashamedly. 

Lucifer let his eyes drink in the sight before him, the delightfully formed body, kneeling in submission but looking up with confidence and lust. He felt that desire, it echoed inside him and his body responded, his heart beating faster, diverting blood downwards. He pushed Dan's mouth open with his fingertips, letting the sharp claws rest in his tongue. He didn't even flinch, but his pupils widened.

"Still hungry?" Lucifer asked.

Dan couldn't answer without scraping his tongue. He closed his lips on the fingers and sucked them very carefully. They even tasted different- the strong, metallic tang of blood mixed with cigarette smoke and something altogether more fiery. 

"Bloody Hell, my love," Lucifer gasped, withdrawing his fingers. He clutched Dan's jaw roughly, letting his thumb scratch a tiny hole in the skin. Dan quivered. His mouth opened wider. "Not yet, dear slave. You have to earn this. Touch yourself first. Slowly."

Dan groaned, but obeyed. His instinct was to rub himself quickly, to get himself off, but he resisted. He stroked up and down his length deliberately, controlling his breath, controlling urges in every part of his body.

"Slower," Lucifer commanded, his voice reverberating with power once more. Dan bit his lip and complied. It was excruciating. "That's better. Keep that up while I go get a drink."

Dan whimpered but kept going. He watched Lucifer's wings until they went out of sight, and then listened to the clinking of glass. He came back with the drink in his hand and sipped as he watched for a while.

"I know you want, but I'm not going to let you come yet. Do you feel like you're close?"

"Yes, Dark Lord. But it's under control."

"Good boy. Would you like to touch me now?"

"If it pleases you."

He stepped closer. "It does. You may start at my feet."

It wasn't quite what Dan had in mind, but he took it anyway. He bent down and brushed his lips over a ragged gash on the top of Lucifer's right foot, gently dipping into it with his tongue. The scar tissue inside felt smooth, a thrilling contrast to the surface of the Devil's flesh that sparked Dan's senses. He continued kissing and touching his feet, his eyes darting up every so often in question. After a while Lucifer nodded, and Dan started moving slowly up his legs to his knees. 

There were so many lines and grooves to explore, so many different textures. With another nod from his Master, Dan kissed his thighs, first in the outside, working up to his hips, and then moving inward. He was very careful not to touch Lucifer's cock without express permission, but he devoured it with his eyes. It was already larger than before, even though it wasn't fully erect. The nerves about changing had obviously put a dampener on things, but he was recovering quickly now. Dan watched as it grew, red and twisted with deep veins, like the trunk of an ancient tree. He wanted it, but he balked at the size of it, unsure how much he would be able to take. 

Lucifer let it brush the side of Dan's face, and he turned and sought it with his lips. It radiated heat. He kissed it, he licked it, he managed to get the swollen head in his mouth but not much more. Lucifer groaned loudly and grabbed his hair, pulling him away, and seized his bicep to lift him to his feet. Dan stumbled as he was pushed up hard against the stone wall. Lucifer nudged his feet apart and pressed the entire length of his body to his back, scraping his shoulders with sharp teeth and his hips with pointed claws.

Dan put his hands up, hanging onto the carvings with desperate fingertips.

"I want you," Lucifer growled. "Will you let the Devil take you like this?"

"Fuck, Lucifer, yes!" He considered the mass of rigid flesh that was rubbing between his buttocks. "But we're going to need all the lube."

Another playful nip at his neck sent lightning to his groin- playful by monster standards, but by the feel of it, it had almost broken through the skin. Lucifer kept leaning into him as he stretched out a wing, knocking the bottle onto the floor and sending it rolling to their feet. He kissed all the way down Dan's back as he bent to retrieve it, but stopped at the base of his spine and spread his cheeks.

"Holy shit!" Dan cried as a hot, wet tongue cleaved him. The response was a deep growl and the tongue delved further in. "I mean, unholy… I mean, Lucifer, fuck!" It felt so good, so unexpected, he felt himself relaxing and enjoying it. Lucifer was doing such magical things he thought he could take anything, so long as he could get through the prep without coming all over the wall. Lucifer stopped before he got too close to the edge this time, and stood behind him.

"I dare say this is going to hurt like Hell," he warned as he pressed up to the entrance.

"Good. Do it."

Lucifer was right. Dan screamed. Lights exploded behind his eyes and for a second he thought he might pass out. Lucifer wasn't even all the way in, but he was huge. He wasn't moving yet, thank fuck, and Dan took a deep steadying breath and spread his legs a little wider. It didn't make much difference except psychologically. His ass was burning, but he liked it, he wanted more. He tilted his hips back and Lucifer sank deeper. Dan wailed again, giving himself over the pain, wanting to be good, wanting to take it all to prove his love. He rose up on his toes and rocked very slowly, each movement sweet agony, and it was all fine until Lucifer let go and started to move with him.

He pressed his forehead into the rough stone and tried to breathe but it was too much. "Amber!" he screamed.

Lucifer paused at once, backing off. "I'm sorry. It's too much. Shall I pull out?"

 _"No!_ No, don't do that. I want you, it's just… it's a lot."

"We should have waited for this. Worked up to it, stretched you with toys-"

"No. I'm okay. I want this. Fuck, Lucifer, I want this so much. Don't go. I'm yours, remember?"

"All right." He turned Dan's face and kissed him gently. "What do you desire?"

"I want you to keep fucking me until you come. I want to come with you, but I don't know if I can do either."

"Granting desires is what I do." He pushed in slowly and gently, and Dan whined. "Remember when I said I might be able to get you off on pain alone?"

"Fuck."

"You're strung tighter than a bow. It won't take much." He reached around and held Dan's cock. His hand felt rough, but it was wet with lube. He shifted his hips a little, sending fire into his ass at the same time as he pulled on his cock and Dan wailed with the overwhelming sensations. "If you keep screaming like that, I can come with ten thrusts. Do you think you can take that?"

Dan groaned. "How about five?"

"This isn't a bargaining kind of situation. I have said ten, and that's what it will take. I can take you with me, or I can stop now. If it gets too much, you can still call red."

"Ten? You're sure?"

"Positive. They will of course get harder as I get closer."

"And you'll let me come too?"

"You have my promise."

"Okay. I'm ready."

"Count for me. Out loud." He started stroking Dan's cock and gave his first thrust. It was gentle, but deep, stretching him so much Dan had second thoughts. He screamed and clawed at the wall, but a wave euphoria hit him as Lucifer pulled back a little.

"One," he gasped, belatedly, as Lucifer mercifully let him catch his breath. His hand slowed as he waited, kissing his shoulders and running claws over his thigh.

"Good boy." His hand moved more briskly and he took his second, still slowly but with a slight jerk at the top. He relished the sound of Dan's scream, pleasure and pain merging and satisfying his every instinct. Not to mention how tight it all felt. He paused again, for his own benefit as well as Dan's. He let his pleasure build up, focussing on the moment, the sense of anticipation. He sped up his hand as he thrust a third time, training Dan's brain to link the pleasure with the pain- a Pavlovian response to drive him over the edge. "I can feel you quivering. I know you want it. I'm going in harder this time. Relax as much as you can."

Dan whimpered and screamed out "Four!" as he drove in hard. They were both panting now. Lucifer raked his claws down the back of Dan's left shoulder, drawing blood. He keened. 

"Still good?" Lucifer asked.

"Green," he rasped, his throat sore. 

Five and six were delivered and counted in the same way. Dan's body was riddled with tension. He was so close, he didn't care if he was torn apart.

"Almost there, love," Lucifer whispered, "you're being so good for me." His voice was so soft, just like he always spoke, that for a moment Dan could almost believe he'd changed back. But there was still the strain around that enormous cock, still a red hand curled around his length, pumping him towards release, still those magnificent wings arched over him as if shielding him from the world. 

"Count for me." He sank his teeth into Dan's neck.

"Seven… eight, nine- ten!" Lucifer was pushing in so deep Dan was sure he would break, but the pain was exquisite. He felt every throbbing pulse inside as Lucifer filled him. It was the knowledge that he had succeeded that finished him- that and Lucifer's tight grip that didn't let up until his body buckled and he was spilling all over the wall, still screaming.

Lucifer wrapped both arms around his chest and supported him as his legs gave way, kissing his neck and his face. "Oh Daniel, my love, well done," he whispered. "And much as I would love to stay right here, I need to look after you. I'm going to pull out in a moment. Stay still."

Dan waited, and the pressure inside him slowly eased. It hurt when Lucifer left him though. He was completely drained and ready to collapse. 

Lucifer half carried him to the bathroom and sat him on the open toilet. What happened next did not feel pleasant. Dan hid his face in his hands while Lucifer washed himself off in the sink, his wings tucked tightly to his back.

"Okay," he said, crouching in front of him, "don't be alarmed, but I need to check you for blood."

Dan groaned, and not in a sensual way this time.

"It's all right love. There's nothing to be embarrassed about. We made love, and it was wonderful, and perfect, and I never thought it would happen to me, not like this. But it did, _you_ did it, and now I need to make sure I didn't break you."

Dan nodded, stood, and leaned on the sink. Lucifer was very quick and efficient. He opened a cabinet and found some ointment which he applied carefully. Then he washed his hands and saw to the wounds on Dan's neck and back. He cleaned them just to be sure, but they weren't deep enough to need a dressing. He packed the first aid things back into their bag and brought them with him when he led his lover back to bed. 

Dan settled easily. It wasn't the worst state he'd been in when Lucifer took him to bed, but he was worn out in other ways. He pulled the covers up to his waist and Lucifer got in facing him, draping a wing over his body. Dan stroked his fingers through the feathers absently.

Lucifer let out a very contented him. "Careful. You'll set me off again."

"Right. Your wings are sensitive, aren't they?"

"Very."

"I'll save that for later then. I think you broke me again."

Lucifer smiled. "You like being broken."

"I do when it's you." He stroked Lucifer's face and kissed his lips. "What did you mean before? When you said you thought it would never happen?"

"Exactly that. When I went back to Hell, my position was so precarious I couldn't have shown any favouritism even if I'd had the inclination, which I didn't. This particular form is fairly new. I could change my face before, my skin if I wanted to, but I was still humanoid. The dragon wings and the red hulk impression are a recent addition."

"Why?"

"Like I said, I hated myself. I thought I was a monster."

"Maybe, but not all monsters are bad. And you and Chloe never…"

"Not like this. It never felt right. I don't think she'd object, but it wouldn't be the same with her. You relish this. You dream of it."

"I dream of you. I'm glad I could give this to you. Maybe we should work up to it a bit slower next time though."

The Devil grinned, flashing his fangs. "So you do want to do it again then?"

"Of course I do. It was incredible. You're incredible. I love you, Lucifer, my Dark Lord."

"I love you too." He traced the scars on Dan's chest thoughtfully. "How do you feel about marking the occasion?"

"Another scar?"

"Yes."

Dan breathed in shakily. "Like what? And how?"

Lucifer curled his index finger so that the point of his claw hovered between the two uppermost flame marks. “I thought perhaps a small star. Not a pentagram, just a few intersecting lines. I can’t promise it will be elegant, but it will come from me, it will hurt, and it will serve to remind you of our union.”

“Like I could ever forget.”

“What do you say? May I mark you as my own?”

“Yes, Lord of my Darkness.”

“Take my hand,” he said, offering his left. “You can squeeze as hard as you like, you can’t hurt me. You can even bite down if you like. I’ll need to go deep to make it scar.”

Dan clung to Lucifer’s hand with both of his own. “I guess going deep is the theme for today, huh?”

“As much as I appreciate a good pun, you need to work on the delivery. Points for trying though.” Their eyes met, and for a moment they were trapped in the connection. They both knew that what they were about to do was deeply significant, but neither of them had any idea how to express it. With a small nod, Lucifer slowly increased the pressure until he broke through the skin. Dan shuddered and hissed, squeezing his hand but not crying out, even as he sliced downward, barely more than an inch. When Lucifer pierced him again to start the second line, he chewed the corner of his lip. By the time it was done, he was biting into Lucifer’s knuckles, but he hadn’t made more than a squeek. It stung like a bitch, but it was small. Three lines crossed in the middle to make a six pointed star. Blood was dripping down his chest, and Lucifer caught it before it touched the sheets and licked it from his fingertip. He heard Dan gasp, and looked at him.

"Hello. Have I just discovered another kink?"

"Um… maybe? I don't know, it's not something-"

Lucifer swept a broad tongue over his bleeding wound and he went very quiet. It stung, but there was more to the allure than that.

"Okay, yeah, you win. That was hot."

Lucifer grinned. “That’s new to you, isn’t it?”

“Yes. Very new. Never really thought about it before. I mean, I watched the odd vampire movie, but it wasn’t a thing.”

Lucifer licked him again, drinking in his response before he sat up and reached for the first aid bag. “I think you have a proper monster fettish.”

“It’s not a fetish. I just love you. And I like you being all big and scary and inhuman.”

“Why?”

Dan thought about it while Lucifer wiped the mark clean and taped a sterile pad over it. “Because you’re _not_ human. And that makes me feel small and safe, like I don’t have to worry about the rest of the world because all that is insignificant next to you, my immortal, powerful, indestructible boyfriend.”

Lucifer pulled him up into his arms and then lay down with wings wrapped all around him. “My darling, fragile, little human. I will always look after you and keep you safe. You should sleep now. I have all sorts of fun things for us to do tomorrow, and you'll need your strength back."

Dan snuggled into his shoulder. "What kind of fun things?"

"I thought I might show you my toy closest."

"Hnnnmm. I like the sound of that."

"Put it this way, if you can still walk by Sunday morning, I won't have done my job properly."

"Where does that leave us on Sunday?"

"On the sofa. With blankets, movies and snacks. Maybe some video games if your up for it. And handjobs, of course. Can't have my sex slave getting lazy on me."

"That sounds perfect," Dan proclaimed.

Lucifer kissed his hair. "Goodnight, my love."

"Good night Dark Lord. Sweet dreams."


	7. A Kink Or A Fetish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer shows Dan his toy closet. (It's almost as big as his clothes closet.)

Dan woke up surrounded by warm feathers, a stinging heat on one side of his chest, and rough, crimson flesh draped all over him. It was still dark out, and Lucifer's breath was hot and heavy in his ear. His enormous dick was also threatening to bruise Dan's hip.

Dan sighed happily and turned to meet his lips and kiss him. "Hello Satan. Morning already?"

"No, not yet. But you did promise to meet all my needs, and, well…" he trailed off and pushed into Dan's side.

Dan smiled and worked one arm under his head, hugging him around his shoulders. He spat in his other hand and reached down. Lucifer was already leaking a little. He stroked him slowly, heard him purr. "I intend to keep that promise. Is this good?"

"Very good." Fiery eyes closed and Lucifer breathed a sigh of relief. 

Dan kissed him again. It felt like such a privilege to hold him like this, to be able to give such pleasure to his Master, to watch the joy on his face. His own cock stirred in a half-hearted attempt, but it didn't matter. This moment was all for Lucifer. Dan reached down his back and ran his fingers over feathers and skin. Lucifer squirmed. The stroking and caressing lasted about ten minutes, gradually becoming more urgent until he was panting and tightening again. Dan angled his body under him, catching the fountain of come on his belly. Lucifer didn't say anything, but pulled him in tight to his body, sated for now. They fell back to sleep, breathing each other's breath.

***

The next time Dan awoke the sun was rising. He must have rolled over in his sleep, because Lucifer was behind him, still all wrapped around him, a hard length nudging very gently but persistently at his back. He wiggled his butt teasingly. 

“Hello,” the Devil purred, a clawed hand sliding lower over Dan’s body, catching his cock and finding it already hard. “Hmm. Ready for more?”

“Much as I want to, I don’t think my ass can take any more of _that.”_

“I wasn’t talking about your arse,” Lucifer said, his voice dripping with seduction. “I just want to make love to you. All day, in all kinds of ways, over and over again.” He pressed his hips a bit more purposefully, stroked Dan with more focussed intent. “I want to take you to heights of ecstasy that you’ve never known.”

“You already have. Every moment of last night was perfect.”

Lucifer’s grip on him tightened, and he caught his teeth at the place when Dan’s shoulder joined his neck, enough to feel without breaking the skin. “There’s more. Oh, my love, there are so many things I want to do to you. _With_ you. I am an expert at pleasure, and at pain. I have tormented and I have played for thousands of years, but never, in all my long existence, has anyone ever loved me for it the way you do. The way that you look at me… hmm. You see me, the real me, in a way that no one else ever has. You are mine, Daniel Espinoza; you have given yourself willingly and I have accepted. I'm going to keep claiming you, with pleasure and pain. My love will be sweet agony."

Dan groaned. "I want you. I need you."

Lucifer lifted him just enough to extricate his wing and then flipped him onto his back and straddled him. He bent forward, his lips ghosting over Dan's skin, and brought their cocks into alignment. Hips tilted and they were rubbing against each other. "How's that?"

"Hnnngghh! It's incredible and you know it." And it was- the ridges of his ravaged skin provided an extra element of stimulation.

"I know what you're thinking. The answer is no. At least, not today. If and when I do decide to let you inside me, it will be on my terms, and by my command. Understood?"

"Yes, Dark Lord."

"In the meantime," he grabbed the lube and spread it over them both together, "I'm going to make love to you like this until we both come all over you."

Lucifer sat up, and Dan almost lost it straight away. The Prince of Darkness was sitting on top of him, stroking their cocks together and looking down at him with fire in his eyes. Dan pulled himself back under control, needing to make it last, needing to imprint the vision before him into his memory forever.

Lucifer laid a hand flat on Dan's chest as he started to increase the pace. Dan grabbed hold of his thighs, feeling the muscles working as he thrust into his hand. The grimace that flashed up on Lucifer's face should have been terrifying, but it only served to feed Dan's arousal. 

"Lord of my Darkness, I feel you. I see you. My Satan. I love you."

The battle to stay in control became harder as Lucifer worked his magic, but Dan was determined not to come first. He fought valiantly, but it was in vain. Lucifer was too good. Dan was reaching a point of no return, and he gave himself over to it at last. "Lucifer, I can't- oh fuck, Lucifer!" It was stronger than he expected, making his toes curl and his back arch. He spurted out and Lucifer kept going, dragging it out until he caught up and came too. Dan's climax subsided just in time to see Lucifer's eyes completely dissolve into fire, his wings arching up over his head. He let out a roar that shook Dan to his very bones. He came violently and powerfully, covering Dan from chin to navel.

Their eyes met and they smiled, and then laughed. Lucifer playfully licked Dan's neck and chin. "I think a shower is in order," he suggested.

Dan looked down at himself. "Yeah. Fuck. That sounds like an awesome plan."

"There's one small drawback, which is that I'll have to change back, otherwise there's not much room for both of us. Bloody great wings and all."

"Shame. I was kinda getting used to you like this."

"It'll be easier later if I'm looking more human anyway. Wouldn't want to get carried away again."

"Yeah, I'd hate for you to waste any more expensive booze."

Lucifer smacked him lightly across the face and he sighed contentedly. "More of that later, I promise. I'll need to change that dressing too and inspect your wound."

*** 

Dan should not have been surprised when he stepped into the "toy closet," but he was. It was on the same scale as his wardrobe room. It might have been confused with a small BDSM store. There was an entire bookcase full of dildos and vibrators, another with buttplugs arranged by size and shape. At least half of them were still boxed. There were restraints and bars and devices he couldn't comprehend, even though the sight of them sent a thrill down his spine. And then there were the… implements. Canes. Paddles. Floggers. Whips.

"So," Lucifer said as he watched him take in everything with wide eyes. "Where shall we begin?"

"Um… wow. I have no idea."

"Let's try it another way. Is there anything you _don't_ want me to use?"

Dan scanned the room quickly, and one thing caught his eye. He swallowed. "Cable ties. Cable ties would be a strong no."

Lucifer cocked his head. "Interesting. Any particular reason?"

"Malcolm. He had me tied a beam in some basement. Not one of my favourite moments, or a time I'm exactly eager to look back on."

"Then we shall gloss over it and move swiftly on. How do you feel about restraints in general? It's not something we've done often."

"I dunno.” He sounded hesitant. “Is it something you'd like?"

"No, I’m afraid you don't get to turn it back on me. I don't want to do anything to you that you're not entirely comfortable with. Emotionally. Psychologically. Your physical comfort is another matter, obviously. But the point of this conversation is information gathering, so that I can make this as pleasant for you as can be. I'll be happy when you're happy."

"Okay. Then I think I'd prefer not to be restrained. I didn't mind it too much when you did it just to stop me writhing too much, but it's not something I want to do for fun. Round my feet might be okay. But I want to keep my hands free."

"What about if I restrain you with a command, like I did last week? You seemed to enjoy that."

"Oh yeah. That was great. It was my choice to submit to you. I liked being told what to do."

"I can work with that." He went to a peg and held out some soft, red, rope. "I can tie these to the headboard, put a few knots along the length of them. It will give you something to hold onto, if you need to or if I say so. I can either tie your feet in a way you can undo yourself, or use buckle cuffs without a lock."

"So I'll always know in the back of head I'm staying because I want to stay, not because I'm being forced," Dan nodded. "I like that idea."

"Free will. It's a wonderful thing." He put the rope back in place and gestured at the implements. "Now, the fun part. What's your pleasure?"

"You know me. The harder the better."

"Quite."

"I guess something like a paddle seems a bit… tame?"

"Does it?" Lucifer picked one up and tapped it against his hand thoughtfully. He circled round behind Dan and struck him soundly in the rump. Dan yelped in surprise. "Tame enough for you?"

"Okay, that was good, but I bet you can do better."

"Of course I can. You'll find out later. I take it you're not interested in being gagged?"

"Meh," he shrugged. "Don't really see the appeal. Sometimes I feel like gagging you, but-"

"That's a different kind of game altogether. I am glad though. I like you being able to talk, and I like hearing you scream. If I want you to shut up, I can always just fill your mouth with my cock instead."

"Nngk."

“On that note, will you allow me to select the butt plugs? I think I’ve acquainted myself rather well with back alley and I can choose a range that should stretch you nicely so that you’re ready to receive. Everything is clean and sterilised, obviously, but it’s up to you whether you’d prefer something new and fresh out the box, or one of my old favourites.”

“Um.”

“Come on, Daniel, I know there’s a thought in there somewhere.”

“I don’t want anything that you’ve used on someone else. But I don’t mind if it’s been inside you.”

“You are full of gems this morning. I’ve just the thing.” He pulled Dan closer and kissed him, then led him by the hand to the shelf in question. He selected two boxes and opened one of them. “We’ll start off smallish. This one should do.” Dan’s eyes widened at the thing that came out, somewhat larger than what he had been expecting from the word “smallish.” He grinned as he squirted lube over the pointed end. “Be a dear and hold my robe out the way, would you?”

“What?”

“My robe,” Lucifer repeated, pulling down his silk boxers and leaning forward a little. “I’m going to warm this one up for you.”

Dan stood behind him and lifted the garment to one side, his pulse racing at the view. Lucifer slid the plug in easily. Dan really wanted to be where it was. Maybe one day.

“Your turn.” Lucifer opened the other box and waved a discrete black plug at him. Compared to what had been inside him last night, it was nothing. Small- _ish._ He turned around and bent over and bared his ass. It was actually quite pleasant.

“Lovely. Now go get some clothes on. You can pop out and fetch us some breakfast while I get things ready here.”

“What, outside? Do I take this out?”

“Of course not, where would be the fun in that?"

Dan shook his head slowly. "I don't know if I can do that."

Lucifer ran a finger over his chest. "What happened to doing everything I say?"

"What happened to keeping it at home? I had one rule, Lucifer."

"I've upset you. What's wrong?"

"What we do, it's just for us. It's not something I can take outside."

"You're ashamed of me."

"No, love, that's not it."

"You're ashamed of yourself. You've been hiding from your desires for so long. You still think there's something wrong with them."

Dan looked around the room. "Can we talk about this somewhere else?"

Lucifer could see his distress. It was there in his eyes, in the way he hugged one arm over his chest, the shuffling of his feet. He took his hand and gently led him back down the corridor to the living area. They sat on the couch- Dan doing so very carefully. 

"That's the closest I've ever seen to you freaking out. What went wrong?"

Dan's brow furrowed, and he looked away, rubbing at his neck.

"I need you to be honest with me, Daniel. I want this to work, and I can't make it better if you don't tell me what's wrong."

"You sound like Chloe."

"It's a trick she's been teaching me. Now speak. That's an order."

"I dunno how to explain. Just being there, with all that stuff… it felt… sordid."

Lucifer stroked his hand. "Thank you for telling me."

"You're not mad?"

"Why on earth would I be mad?"

"Because I've just insulted your way of life. Something that you wanted to share with me. You tried to give me a gift and I freaked out and threw it back in your face."

"No love. Like I said, I won't do anything that makes you uncomfortable. You've already given me so much. Last night was…" He shook his head. He couldn't think about that now without getting overwhelmed. His disciple needed him. "You humans are tangled knots of preconceptions and taboos. You label something a kink or a fetish and get all embarrassed about natural desires. I tend to think only in terms of what feels good and what feels bad. But I understand that I might need to adapt my plans to suit your needs, and that's fine. Better than fine." He lifted Dan's hand to his lips and kissed it tenderly. “I would very much like to help you overcome that shame, so that you're free to follow your desires too. If you'll let me."

Dan nodded slowly. "I trust you."

"When we first went in you were fine. I could see a few things caught your interest. What changed?"

"My brain took a left turn somewhere. It all suddenly felt like it belonged in a porno. Or something you pay for. Not something that people do when they care about each other." 

“You know that I care for you, though.”

“I do. It’s just the only experience I have of stuff like this is from stuff I’ve seen on the internet. Sometimes, when I’ve had a drink, I work up the courage to look at stuff I wouldn’t normally watch, and it gets me going, but then after… I feel dirty and wrong. Like I’m a freak for wanting that, for getting turned on by it.”

“It’s true, it's not everyone’s cup of tea. But it’s more common than you think. You seem to take it a bit further than most, but as far as I’m concerned, that’s a gift. Your differences are what make you unique, and that’s why I love you.”

“Are you saying you wouldn’t love me if I didn’t like pain?”

“I don’t know. But if you didn’t, I don’t believe you would have come to me in the first place. This whole journey might never have started.”

“I guess.”

“The Detective loves me in spite of what I am. What I was. You love me because of it. All of me, as you proved last night. And this morning. I want to love all of you, too, even the parts that you’ve never fully explored, the parts you feel ashamed about. I want to show you how beautiful those parts can be.” He stroked his fingers over Dan’s hair, pulled him close and kissed him very gently. Dan returned the kiss, their tongues brushing together, lingering. Just as he thought Lucifer was starting to back away, he caught Dan’s bottom lip between his teeth and bit it hard. Dan gasped, a rush of pleasure making him shiver and tighten. The plug suddenly felt a lot better.

“See?” Lucifer grinned. “This is us. Love and pain, just like always. The tools I want to use on you today have been built for this very purpose. You don’t need to feel bad about them. How about I bring in a few things and explain them to you? Let you get better acquainted, as it were?”

“That sounds good.”

He stood up. “Wait right there. Actually, no, get on your knees and wait. I won’t be long.”

Dan drifted to the floor and watched Lucifer’s robe fluttering behind him as he walked away. Something moved as he sat back on his heels, and he froze. There it was- that slightly dirty feeling that what he was doing something naughty. He mentally examined it. He hadn’t had any problems with the idea of David using a plug. He had enjoyed making love to Lucifer, had wanted it. It wasn’t until the idea of doing it outside came up that he panicked. He knew that there was no way anyone would notice. They couldn’t know. But he would know, and they would look at him while he had a lump of silicon stuck up his ass and the idea of that was frightening. Shame. That’s what it was- he’d been indoctrinated to think certain things. David had helped him rethink a lot of them, but apparently there were still a few left. He decided right then that he wasn’t going to let that hold him back. He was Lucifer’s disciple, and he would learn to be ashamed of nothing.

With that in mind, he gave an experimental wiggle, nudging the base of the plug with his heels. It did feel good. He wiggled a bit more, clenched, relaxed. _Get better acquainted,_ Lucifer had said. It was working. He was starting to feel aroused, he could feel his cock fattening. _Again? Already?_ Then he heard footsteps coming back and forced himself to sit still.

It was as if Lucifer could smell it. Maybe he could.

“Don’t stop on my account,” he smirked.

Dan blushed.

Lucifer laid things out the glass table in front of him, and sat on the floor. He shifted his weight subtly and hummed. “It is rather fun, isn’t it?”

“Have you been spying on me?”

“It’s hardly spying when you’re mine, is it? Besides, it was sexy.”

“Huh. I guess I did say you could use me however you want.”

“Precisely. Now let me introduce you to some of my toys.” He picked up a length of rope and handed it to Dan. It was yellow, and soft without being slippery. It didn’t scream _I’m a sex rope_ which was reassuring. Dan ran it through his fingers, testing its strength and suppleness, learning the feel of it.

“How does that make you feel?”

“It’s okay,” Dan answered.

Lucifer took one end and tied it in a bulging knot. “You can have it like this, with the knot at the end and grip it like so. Or,” he undid the knot, “you can wrap it around your hand and hold it like this. It might pinch a little, but as soon as you let go it will loosen.” He demonstrated how it fell away and then tied it into a wide loop. “The third option is like this. It can loop around your wrist this way, and hold the rest of the loop in your palm. It gives you a sense of being bound without actually holding you. You can let go and slip out of it whenever you like.”

Dan held out his hand. “Can I?” 

Lucifer put the loop around his wrist, and held the rope further up while Dan gripped and tested it.

“Okay. I want to try it that way.”

Lucifer smiled, and dropped a quick kiss on his shoulder. “Good boy. Very brave.” It was a teasing compliment, but it made Dan happy even as he blushed a bit brighter. “Now, toys,” he went on. “I take it from that wonderful little dance you just did that you’re comfortable with what you’re wearing?”

“Um.” Dan pressed his lips together and shook his head. He still felt embarrassed, but it was Lucifer, so he was kind of enjoying it. “Yep.”

“No niggles or residual pain from taking my monstrosity last night?”

“Hnnmmm. Nope.”

“Good. I’d like to try you with larger things as the day goes on. Would you like me to show you each one for your approval first?”

“Actually no. I trust your judgement. I don’t need to see.”

“I appreciate that. Next, the paddle you thought was too tame. Think of it as a warm up. I can slap you until you’re all pink and tingly." He offered it for Dan's inspection. It wasn't the same one he'd used in the toy room, this one was a long rectangle with a handle. It seemed to be made out of silicone, flat on one side and with raised diamond patterns in the other. He could cope with that. But the idea of a spanking… 

"Are you gonna bend me over your lap?"

"Do you want me to?"

"No. Not really," he said flatly. 

"Then I won't. Once you're warmed up, the real fun begins." He held up a whip. It was black, about three feet long, real leather wrapped over and over itself.

"I do like the look of that," Dan admitted.

"Thought you might. I'm going to ask you a few questions now, because once we're there, I know you'll get carried away. This is going to hurt. I'm very strong, as you're aware, but I also have a great deal of control. Do you want me to make you bleed?"

"Fuck yes. I mean, not all over. But maybe in a few places." His eyes caught Lucifer's. "Maybe more than a few. Just stop before you need to put me in hospital."

Lucifer's tongue darted out to moisten his lips. "Do you want me to leave permanent scars?"

Dan inhaled sharply. The thought of more white lines artfully placed across his back was heady. But the star on his chest still ached. "Not today. I already have this," his fingers touched the bandage. "Let's save the whip marks for another time, for when I really need something. Or like the honeymoon or whatever."

"Daniel? Is that a proposal?"

"Like you'd ever choose me over Chloe. Sorry, bad joke. It's way too early for any of us to be having _that_ conversation."

Lucifer gave a short nod. "No more scars today then. Now about breakfast. I apologise that I misunderstood your rule. Would you prefer me to order in?"

"What if we both got dressed?"

"And go together?"

"Yeah. Whenever I feel bad, I think of you and it goes away. I figure if you were with me, I could face just about anything."

"What changed your mind?"

"You did. You've been so understanding, and I want to be good for you. I wanna do what you say, even if I can't do it alone. And if we both go out like this, it's something we're sharing, not just some kinky power trip."

"Daniel, my love, you _are_ so good for me. I would love to walk out with you." He smiled, thinking of the double meaning, feeling like it could be a date. They leaned in and kissed again, almost getting distracted from their objective, but then Dan's stomach rumbled.

"Someone's hungry."

"Yeah, I've been in this crazy liquid diet. Haven't even any solid food since lunch yesterday."

"Clearly I've been a terrible host."

"You've been delicious. And frankly, this is the first time I've noticed, so you must be filling, too."

"Very filling. And very nutritious. Plenty of protein and calories in Devil spunk, and I'm good for the stamina too."

"You're so gross."

"You're the one who keeps swallowing."


	8. Eat in or Take-Away?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conversation over breakfast.  
> With butt plugs.

"Eat in or take-away?"

The question hung in the air as Dan stood at the counter, a whoosh of steam from the coffee machine distracting him momentarily. He looked to Lucifer, who tossed it back to him with a raised eyebrow. One look at those eyes was enough to strengthen his courage.

"Eat in."

Lucifer smiled proudly.

They took a seat in a secluded booth by the wall. They had missed the breakfast rush, having spent almost half the morning indulging the Devil’s unending libido. Lucifer kept smiling as he sipped his coffee, and Dan found himself blushing under his gaze. 

"You continue to impress me," Lucifer said. "I wouldn't have thought any less of you if you wanted to eat at home. You did well to make it this far.”

A warmth spread through Dan’s chest. The praise felt good. His Master was pleased with him, and it didn’t matter what anyone else thought. “Thank you. That means a lot.”

“You caught me totally by surprise on the stairs you know. You didn’t seem to have any issues with being in public then.”

“I was desperate. I couldn't cope with you not talking to me. I needed you back.”

Lucifer reached across the table and took his hand. “You’ve got me back. Don’t keep secrets and I won’t have reason to let it happen again.”

“I won’t. I’ll be better, I promise.”

“Are you still meeting with my fanclub?”

“I haven’t been since it went wrong. That was David’s thing, I wasn’t sure if I’d be welcome.”

“Do you want to go back?”

“I’m not sure. I have friends there. I liked being a part of something. Would you have any objections if I did?”

He ran a thumb over Dan’s fingers. “That depends. What do you intend to tell them?”

“I have no idea. I mean, I can’t exactly tell them I’m dating Satan. They’d think I was crazy.”

“Yes. I mean, the truth works for me, but I’m me. You don’t quite have the same level of charm to pull it off.”

“No, I do not.”

“Just avoid telling direct lies. Better to say nothing. And don’t go revealing any of my personal secrets, there are things I’ve told you in confidence.”

“Wait, what? Are you saying you wouldn’t mind?”

“It’s not like the usual miscreants putting on shows. They’re just ordinary people. You can be my inside man, keep them from getting too over dramatic.”

Dan squeezed his fingers. “Thank you.” He paused, his next question put on hold as their toasted sandwiches were brought over. Lucifer let go of his hand and they both took a bite. Dan chewed and swallowed and debated before deciding that he might as well ask. "What would you say to me joining in with the prayers?"

"What kind of prayers? This isn't more orgy stuff, is it?"

"No. Just normal, generic prayers.”

“What, like people talking about their feelings and such? Do I have to listen?”

“Don’t be an ass."

"I'm not. But ongoing petitions from a bunch of strangers is not my idea of a relaxing evening."

"It's not like a church. Ten minutes, tops. And it's not like you'll hear everyone else, just me."

"Possibly. But if you start, I'm not sure what else I'll pick up. Keep it simple. You can try it once and we'll see. And keep your phone on, in case I need to tell you all to shut up."

"Whatever you say," Dan grinned.

"In that case, you can pray, but only if you include the words monkey bottoms."

"Did you come back to earth solely to torment me?"

"It's one reason," he smirked. "Which you love." He shifted his weight, not so subtly this time. "Still comfortable?"

Dan cleared his throat. "Yeah."

"Give us a wiggle then."

"Really? While I'm eating breakfast?"

"Technically, you broke your fast in the shower this morning. Besides, you're being adventurous, you might as well enjoy it."

Dan wiggled. He felt a rush knowing that they were both experiencing the same pleasure, but no one else had any idea.

"Lovely. I could use another napkin, be a dear and fetch me one from over there."

It was a casual command, so discreet that Dan almost missed his cue, but then he caught the look Lucifer gave him and stood up, walked over to the dumb waiter and came back with a single napkin. Lucifer took it and dabbed the corners of his mouth, every movement calculated. The shape he made with his lips, the tiny inhalation, the way he dropped his full, dark eyelashes- all were designed to make Dan want him more. It worked. 

He waited for a moment by the table, until Lucifer gestured for him to sit back down. His Master noticed the change in his demeanour, but wasn't sure if it was subconscious or deliberate. He watched, seeing the way Dan matched him bite for bite, sip for sip. The waiter came and took their empty plates.

"Anything else I can get you?" 

"Yes, actually," Lucifer said quickly before Dan could answer otherwise. "I'm still rather peckish. I don't suppose you have any desserts?"

"Sure. Chocolate fudge brownie cake, ice cream sundae or cinnamon apple pie?"

"Ice cream sundae. Two spoons. And some more coffee please."

"Ice cream for breakfast?" Dan asked. "I really must be on a date with the devil."

"There are rules of course."

"Okay. What are they?"

"That would be telling."

"So I have to figure them out for myself?"

"Yep."

"And how will I know when I get it right?"

Lucifer smiled and pulled something out of his pocket. Whatever it was, he palmed it so Dan couldn't see. He moved a finger over it and-

_Oh fuck._

He felt a short, gentle tremor in his ass. For a second he thought he might have imagined it, but he caught Lucifer with a twinkle in his eye.

He should have been mad. He hadn't agreed to this part, not explicitly, and Lucifer was pushing his boundaries. But then again, he had agreed to whatever Lucifer wanted. He had agreed to trust him. And he could either get in a huff about it, and spoil their first date, or he could keep trusting and try to enjoy himself.

The waiter returned with dessert and put it between them. Lucifer took both spoons. He placed one on the table in front of him and dipped the other into the sundae, making a noise that was almost obscene as he tasted it.

That should have been the first clue. 

Dan wondered how to get his own spoon. Well the obvious answer was to ask for it.

"May I have my spoon please?"

"Nope." Because of course it wouldn't be that easy.

Lucifer helped himself to another bite. "It's a very good dessert. I do hope you work out how to earn a taste before I finish it all."

'Good.' 'Earn.' Had to be clues, right?

_Lucifer,_ Dan prayed, but was quickly cut off. 

"Eh-uh," Lucifer mimicked the sound of a buzzer. "Come on Detective Douche. Think. These are _my_ rules. WWLD."

What would Lucifer do? Dan reached over the table and tried to just take what he wanted, but his hand was roughly batted away.

"Good try, but no banana. Try something else."

He lifted a foot, stroking his toe on Lucifer's calf muscle.

"Hmmm. Getting warmer. You're thinking along the right lines but it's something much more subtle than that. Keep searching."

Not looking. 'Searching.' Dan put his hands in his jacket pocket, hoping to find a clue. His left hand found a small, egg shaped object, similar to a key fob. He ran his thumb over it until he found a button. He pressed it. Lucifer's eyes flicked up and he grinned. "Steady. Don't want to give the game away."

Lucifer was a skilled pickpocket. He had also been known to do the reverse, leaving gifts in your pockets without you noticing. Like big fat billfolds where your police badge should be. Or the controller for a vibrating butt plug.

Dan ran his thumb over the remote. It felt like there were two buttons, and he could just about make out the small arrows, up and down. He pressed the other one. 

Lucifer handed him the spoon.

He went to dip in the sundae, but Lucifer knocked it out the way with own, with a playful clatter.

So, the rules were more complicated than he thought.

Dan pressed the up button again and went to dip his spoon, only to be rebuffed again. He pressed up a few more times, only to be surprised by increasingly intense vibrations in his own ass. He pressed the down button before anyone would notice the buzzing.

Think, he told himself. He watched. Lucifer hummed as he took another mouthful. The look on his face was subtly sexual, hints of desire that were his expertise. Dan waited until he loaded his spoon again and pressed the button once just as he brought it to his mouth. He smiled, sucked, and licked his lips. When he swallowed Dan turned the thing off again.

Lucifer looked back at him, holding his gaze, and moved his spoon out of the way. Dan tried his best to be casual as he filled his own spoon, and the gentle pulse resumed. He rolled the cold sweetness around his mouth and then swallowed. The pulse stopped.

"You're right. That's really good ice cream."

"See? I knew you'd like it."

Dan watched as Lucifer took another mouthful, working his buttons. That smile was worth everything. He was about to reach for more, but he noticed Lucifer was still guarding the dish. He waited until he looked up, the smallest movement aside an invitation. The answering buzz was confirmation that he’d got it right, slightly stronger but still low enough not to cause embarrassment. They kept up the game, Lucifer taking two or three spoonfuls to every one of Dan’s, until the dessert was all gone. Dan stopped feeling so exposed, instead experienced a sense of intimacy. It wasn’t overtly sexual, no one watching would have idea they were doing anything other than sharing a romantic meal. It wasn’t even strong enough to risk getting hard. It was just fun, something that they were sharing. Dan enjoyed submitting to his Master, and Lucifer loved the sense of control, the trust that was placed in him.

Lucifer left twice the money needed for the bill on the table, and took Dan back to the Penthouse. As the elevator carried them up he slid his arms around Dan’s waist. His eyes traced over his features, still slightly flushed, pupils wide.

“I’m so proud of you. I never thought you’d go that far, but you trusted me.”

“Of course I did. You looked after me. You always look after me. Even if I have a moment of panic, I will always trust you.” His hands went up around Lucifer’s neck. It was warm and solid and sexy, just like everything else about him. 

Lucifer pulled him closer for a hazy, loving kiss. It felt very much like a first date kiss should, even if they had gone way beyond first kiss. A simple cherishing of the closeness of each other’s bodies, without haste or desperation. Dan melted into him, the praise still singing in his veins like a drug. The doors opened too soon.

He sighed as Lucifer let him go, their fingertips still touching.

“Why don’t you go and slip into something more comfortable while I get set up out here? It shouldn’t take too long.”

“What do you want me to wear?”

“A smile. And under no circumstances are you to touch your cock.”

“Whatever you say, Dark Lord.”

***

Dan had drunk too much coffee, and he didn't want to be in _that_ situation again. He took off all his clothes and aimed very carefully, without using his hands. It didn't matter that Lucifer wasn't there to see- he knew he was obeying and that was important. Also, strangely tantalising. 

He brushed his teeth for a second time that morning, checked his hair and then, after a random thought, did a few stretches to warm himself up. 

When he came back out to the bedroom, Lucifer was waiting. His feet were bare, but he'd kept his trousers and shirt on, with the sleeves rolled up. He looked immaculate and dishevelled all at the same time. There were yellow ropes hanging from the back of the headboard, and trailing off the end of the bed and under it. The paddle and the whip were laid on a small table, and a fancy armchair had been moved to give a clear view of the bed.

Dan stood there, naked, and remembered to smile, in spite of the butterflies in his stomach, because that was what he'd been told to do.

Lucifer smiled back. "Well, you look rather tasty. Are you ready to play?"

"Yeah."

He stepped towards him. “You look nervous.”

“A little. Mostly excited. I mean, we’ve done this before, but we haven’t done _this_ before, and, well, it’s different.”

“Why is this any different? See if you can explain without using the words 'kinky' or 'fetish'.”

Dan thought. “We’ve done torture. We’ve done sex- some of which was rough and might be considered torture, but it was just us, we didn’t use any other… stuff. I feel like I’m about to embark on new territory. I know it’s going to feel like torture, and I know it’s also going to feel like sex. And I have been working very hard to keep those things separate in my head.”

“And now they are about to collide in new and delightful ways.”

“Exactly. This is all very deliberate. Last night was much more spontaneous, it was all done in the heat of passion. This feels more… planned. Staged.”

Lucifer stroked one finger all the way down Dan’s torso, his other hand resting in his trouser pocket. “Don’t for a minute think that there’s no passion without spontaneity. Setting all this up for you, thinking about what I’m going to do, has been quite the aphrodisiac. Just as preparing a special meal can whet the appetite. What happens next is up to us. Well, mostly me, but you have a say."

"I'm saying yes. It just might take me a while to get completely comfortable with the idea."

"I'm sure once I've got my hands on you, you'll be more than fine."

"Me too. So where do you want me?"

Lucifer grinned and pointed to the bed.


	9. Good Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case I haven't already said this enough- don't use this as a guide to try things at home.

Dan crawled over the bed and laid down on his front. Lucifer followed, making sounds of appreciation at the way he moved. He sat beside him and massaged his buttocks with both hands.

“I’ve been looking forward to this,” he admitted. “First things first. It’s time to give you an upgrade. Relax for me.”

Dan felt a pressure inside as Lucifer took hold of the base of his plug and tugged it. He let go and it slid out slowly. Lucifer tossed it off the side of the bed. Dan turned his head in time to see him rise up on his knees, drop his trousers and reach behind. His head fell back with a soft “Ah!” as the larger plug came free with a wet sound. He held it at the narrow part of the base, dangling between two fingers like a cigarette, while he pulled his pants back up and found a seat between Dan's thighs. With another helping of lube, he spread Dan’s cheeks and touched the plug to his entrance. Dan tightened involuntarily.

“It’s okay,” Lucifer assured him. “It’s bigger than the other one, but it’s still much smaller than what you coped with last night. You can take this easily. I’m going to push a little, and you need to stop resisting. Think about where this has just been. That’s it, much better. Just a little more now. There, all in. How does that feel?”

Dan’s breath came shallow. “Good.” He tensed around it, testing. “Full. But… I like it."

Lucifer adjusted his position as he pushed Dan's legs back together, straddling his thighs. His hands slid all the way up his back and over his shoulders and started kneading out tension until Dan felt like he was dissolving.

"Hmmm. You have magic fingers."

"I know it's not what you were expecting, but you'll enjoy this so much more if you're relaxed. Besides," he sighed, splaying wide fingers across Dan's back, "I love the feel of your body. So firm and toned. How many hours do you spend in the gym each week?"

Dan chuckled softly. "Too many. But I find it mentally relaxing."

"That's part of your gift. The physical strain takes its toll on your body, but releases your mind." Lucifer continued working with firm pressure down his spine. "When I torture you, your face twists up with the pain, but the little knot of tension between your brows and the tight lines around your mouth are always gone afterwards."

"I'm not surprised. I always feel so much better after. Lighter, you know?"

"I do."

"We haven't talked about how that fits in now that we're…"

"Dating? Partnered? Attached?"

"All of those. I mean, we were going to re-evaluate after the bar, but then I made an epic mess of things, and we never got that far. Do I still get to have you rip me to pieces once a month?"

"The schedule was part of the Detective's restrictions to keep us from getting too close. Clearly, it didn't work, so I think we can safely ditch it."

"It was also to keep things under control, for my own health and safety."

"Let me worry about your safety. We're free now, we can do whatever we want, whenever we want. You still have to share me, of course, but there's no reason to deny ourselves if we both want it."

"But you're too tempting. I would do this every day if I could. I'd just be walking wounded, all the time."

"You've already shown you're capable of self-restraint this week. And I'll look after you. Make sure you're fully satisfied in every way."

"What about Chloe? Won't she miss you?"

"You're not mutually exclusive, you know. And two lovers is hardly a stretch for me. I can fulfil one's desires in the morning, and the other's in the evening."

"Yeah. In between the school run and work and the rest of it. I get the impression my life's about to get very busy."

"So long as it doesn't cut too much into your gym time. Wouldn't want you to lose any of this perfect definition. On the other hand, maybe I could set up some kind of private gym here, on one of the other floors. I could watch you torture yourself and be your reward when you've earned it. Or even while you're earning it."

"Exactly what are you planning now?"

"I don't know. Can you lift weights with someone sitting on your cock?"

Dan laughed. "Shit, that's a picture. Probably not normally, but I'd at least try it for you."

"I'll start calling in favours on Monday." Lucifer's magic hands had succeeded in turning Dan's torso into supple, yielding flesh. "I think I'm ready to begin. Use your colours if you need to. I'm aware of your misgivings, and I want you to tell me if anything becomes an issue. The pain is nothing more than you've had before, but that's not the only reason to stop me."

"What exactly are you going to do?"

"Hit you. With implements. And when we reach the point that you're a sore, bloody mess, I'm probably going to pull out that plug and fuck you until you pass out. How does that sound?"

Dan swallowed. "Um. Awesome."

"Lovely. You might want to grab hold of a rope or two."

Dan looped his wrists through two ropes closest to his head. Lucifer picked up the rectangular paddle, flexing it gently. Dan buried his face in the pillow. He felt the silicone brush slowly down his back and shivered. It moved away and he waited. Lucifer always liked this part, the anticipation, making him wonder when the first strike would come. He sat there, silently, and Dan began to shift impatiently. It made him more aware of the butt plug. When he tried to wiggle a bit more, Lucifer's knees and shins tightened on either side of his thighs. He felt the change and knew it was coming.

He yelped anyway. Lucifer struck quickly, with a loud thwack right on his ass. This was not going to be a gentle warm-up, the Devil was going straight in with the good stuff.

Dan breathed, feeling the pain slowly subside into a sweet tingle. He knew Lucifer was watching, observing his responses, evaluating and calculating his next move. He was surprised by the gentle touch of fingertips where he'd just been hit, and soft breath followed a delicate kiss.

"Beautiful," Lucifer said, and then sat up and smacked him again, slightly harder this time, on the other side. Dan was ready for it. He gasped, but didn't cry out. Lucifer made a soft sound of approval. The tip of his warm tongue traced along the pink mark he'd made, and he blew over the wet trail left behind. Dan moaned at the strange mix of sensations, and Lucifer caught the first scent of his desire. It made him light headed for a moment, like the first rush of nicotine, and he wanted more.

He swung the paddle again, and before the sting could fade, he bent forward and sank his teeth into Dan's ass. It earned him a delightful, deep-throated moan. Too much more of this and he was going to lose control again. He sat up and delivered a quick series of blows that made Dan clench his cheeks tilt into the bed.

Lucifer paused to let him catch his breath.

"Shit," Dan panted. "That's incredible. You're making me hard already."

"So you like our new territory?"

"I do. I really, really do." He squirmed again, and got another slap for it. "Hngh."

"This was supposed to last all day," Lucifer reprimanded. "How can I drag it out when you keep making all those fantastic noises? I may have to gag you after all."”

“I thought you liked my noises. If you want me to be quiet, you just have to tell me.”

“Daniel?” _Smack!_

“Hnnnghhhh. Yes, Dark Lord?” _Smack!_ “Ahhh!”

“Do be quiet.” _Smack!_

Dan kept his mouth firmly shut and swallowed the groan that threatened to escape. He tugged on the ropes, letting the pain translate into effort instead of sound. Lucifer hit him a few more times just to see his shoulders bunch and his biceps bulge. Even his forearms grew taught and rippled with veins. The sight was almost as alluring as the sounds- possibly more so. Lucifer stopped to unzip his trousers and pull out his cock. He brushed it against the bright, sore skin. 

“Feel that? That’s what you’re doing to me. And we’ve barely started.”

Dan wanted so badly to moan, and had to bite his lip to keep silent. Lucifer hit him again and he kicked his feet to hold back the urge to cry out.

"Now now, we can't have that," Lucifer warned him. "Although I must say I'm impressed by your determination to stay quiet. Still," he crawled backwards and picked up a rope. "I'm going to tie this around your ankle. It's a simple knot that will come undone if you just pull the end of the rope. Colour?"

"Green."

Lucifer proceeded to tie one foot, and then the other. He tested the bonds with his finger, making sure they would hold without being too tight.

Then he thwacked the paddle across Dan's calf muscle, and watched all his muscles jerk and tense. Still he kept silent.

"Good minion, you take it all so well. Not a sound, simply because I asked you. All that effort, just for me. I like it a lot." He ran his hands up and down Dan's legs, firm but tender. "I'm going to make it a bit more interesting. I want you to stay as quiet as you can for as long as you can, just because of the rush it gives me when you obey. But it will get more difficult, and you'll reach the point where you can't hold it in any longer, and that will be just fine. I'm looking forward to seeing how long you last, and the noises that you'll make in the end."

He bent down and kissed Dan's buttocks, red as they were, and tasted a hint of salt. Tension spread throughout his arms as he held on tight. Lucifer reached into his pocket and pressed a button, and watched the tension dissolve into a sigh of pleasure. 

"Good boy. So obedient, so quiet."

Dan's hips curled, grinding his increasing need on the smooth sheets.

Lucifer struck him once more on his ass, as if in recrimination for the movement. Another gasp fell from Dan's lips and he forced himself to still. The paddle hit lower down, and then lower, first over the outside of both thighs, and then on the inside, between his spread legs. It was getting more difficult to resist, but the thought of how Lucifer was getting off on it gave him courage. He gripped the ropes until his knuckles were white; he twisted his feet so the rope bit into his ankles, and, fuck, that only made him want to cry out more. The brutal flurries alternated with single swats that came with kisses and tongue, driving him to distraction. The pain was delightful- not too harsh, but mixed with such delicious affections he was more turned on than he could remember being in his entire life. Not needing-to-come-right-now-horny, but a state of keen arousal where every touch felt an explosion of pleasure. Small, guttural noises began to escape his throat with each blow. Tiny, quiet sounds, that he tried so hard to keep in. 

Lucifer paused for a moment, and Dan thought it was all about to be over. He waited, unable to stop his hips from rocking, but nothing happened. Then he heard an echo of those small sounds, and lifted his head to see Lucifer gazing at him, his cock sticking straight up out of his trousers, and his hand wrapped around it.

"Honestly, darling, you got me so wound up, I couldn't help myself. But let's not rush it, shall we? I want your cries echoing in my ears when I come."

Dan squeaked quietly.

Lucifer crawled up his body and sat on his very sore ass, pushing the plug in further. Then he went to town on his shoulders, arms, and upper back. The pattern was random, there was no way of knowing where the next blow would hit. He would stay in one area for a while, then suddenly switch to somewhere else without warning. Then he would pause, bending in to kiss the tender flesh, to caress it gently as he stroked his own cock.

Dan couldn't help but start to whimper. Lucifer rocked his hips at the sound, moving the vibrating plug and making everything feel even better. More blows, more kisses and he gave up on trying to be quiet. It was too good, he just needed to let go, to abandon himself to the feelings.

Lucifer stopped resisting too. The cries were pure bliss. He kept hitting with the paddle while his other hand worked on his cock, his body rising and falling, curling in a new kind of pleasure. Daniel, his love, his willing disciple, submitting so beautifully to everything he had to offer. Another flurry over both shoulder blades and Dan wailed. Lucifer dropped the paddle as the skin flooded with a bright red flush. He leaned forward, his tongue swiping over the marks, his hand pumping wildly, and he caught the scent of sweat and desire, and everything so human. He came with a wail of his own, covering Dan's back, white over crimson, and kept stroking until he eked out every last drop into a pool on his spine.

"Fuck!" Dan swore, his hips pulsing in response. It wasn't enough to make him come too, but Lucifer's orgasm had given him a kind of satisfaction he hadn't expected. "Oh, my sweet Satan, fuck."

Lucifer was breathing heavily. He kissed Dan's neck roughly. "Good boy," he said, wiping two fingers through the mess he'd made. He grabbed Dan's hair in the other hand and pulled his head round. "Taste."

Dan sucked his fingers eagerly. Lucifer didn't taste like a human, there was something more in there, something delicious and addictive that always seemed to revive Dan in ways he couldn't describe. The taste was welcome now, as he could feel his strength start to wane in the momentary lull.

Lucifer began rubbing his back again, spreading the wetness around like massage oil, leaving his skin sticky and tight. He rolled his hips a few more times, making Dan moan, and then slid off to one side and stood. He picked up the whip.

"It's time. Any last minute requests?"

"Green," was all Dan managed.

"Remember you can stop me at any point you need to."

"Dark Lord. Please. I need…"

"I know what you need, my love." The bed dipped and Lucifer was standing over him. Dan could hear the whoosh of air for a second before the whip hit his ass with a loud snap. It stung so brightly. Lucifer went down on one knee and examined the mark, kissed it, and stood up again. "Well done, darling."

Three more strikes came quickly, and Dan had no hope of keeping quiet now. Each one made him cry out. Lucifer traced the raised, white welts he'd left behind. Dan winced and shuddered. 

"The next one will bleed," he warned, and with a whoosh and a snap, Dan was on fire. He screamed.

"Good boy," Lucifer said again. He stooped and licked the wound, a red line with little pinpricks of blood seeping from it. "You like that don't you?"

Dan couldn't find words. He managed a nod.

"There's nothing wrong with that. I'm going to lead you into your deepest, darkest desires, and I'm going to taste all of them." 

He rose up again and worked the whip, over and over, lines at all angles, criss crossing each other, lighting up his ass and then the tops of his thighs. Only a few of them broke the skin- he was very careful about that- keeping up the level of pain without causing serious injury. He could tell Dan was slowly getting lost in it, and that was exactly what he was aiming for- to bring him into the space where nothing existed except the sound of the whip and the pain and the pleasure.

A hitch in Dan’s scream made him pause, even as he was raising his arm to strike again. The last blow hadn’t struck any deeper, but where it had crossed three raised weals there were tiny beads of blood. He was running out of room, but that didn’t mean he needed to stop. It just meant he had to move further up, or further down. Legs first, he decided, and painted a series of diagonal stripes at regular intervals down the back of his thighs and calves. Dan strained against the ropes- oh, how wonderfully he strained- but he never let go. All the way back up, marking him across the opposite diagonal, turning each one into an x. He had to pause then, out of breath. It was hardly an exertion, he was much stronger than that, but because it was outrageously arousing. He had played with some truly masochistic subs, but none of them had ever given themselves over so completely, so trustingly. It was more than just power, every strike was an act of love. 

He held the handle between his teeth and tried to unbutton his shirt, but his fingers fumbled _(My fingers? Fumbling? What have you done to me, Daniel?)_ so he ripped it off and threw it aside. His trousers followed, he needed the touch of skin. Something clattered as it fell out of a pocket, and he scrambled on the floor to retrieve the button and notched up the vibrations. He lay his body down next to Dan’s, caressing welt after welt, rewarded with hisses and groans.

Lucifer pressed his rigid cock against Dan’s hip, and he whined, pushing his own hips into tangled sheets, damp from his sweat. He turned his head to look at Lucifer, who leapt towards his lips, kissing him deeply as he ran a foot over the bruises on the back of his leg. 

“I’m far from done with you, yet, love,” Lucifer whispered. “But you were too intoxicating, and I had to stop before I got carried away again.”

“Wha…?” Dan’s voice trailed off, incoherent, unable to speak. But Lucifer had his ways. He took his face in both hands and sought his eyes.

“What do you desire, my beloved?”

Dan smiled, his eyes hazy. “More.”

“You want me to keep going?”

“Hmmmm,” he nodded. “So good.”

“All right. One more round.”

“Hnngh. Dark Lord,” he murmured, and buried his face back into the pillow.

Lucifer picked up the whip, eyeing Dan’s back. It was still red and flushed from the paddle. He pictured how he wanted it to look when he’d finished, bright raised welts dotted here and there with scarlet. He needed to focus, to deliver the blows with care and attention. He took a deep breath, cleansing his body from the driving urgency, knowing he could summon it back when he was done. If he didn’t have a clear head, this could go very badly for Dan.

He spun the whip in the air and brought it down over his shoulder blades. Dan flinched and arched into it, crying out. He no longer knew if it was pleasure or pain, all he knew was that his body was singing, screaming, it had exactly what it needed. 

Lucifer hit him a few times across the top of each arm and he lifted his head once more to see the marks. Something burst inside him at the sight and his gut tightened, his body racing towards climax. Pumping his hips did little for his dick, but wonders for his ass, and as he hid his face Lucifer was hitting him again, first one side then the other in an infinite loop.

Dan's cries rose in pitch and urgency, and fuck, he was going to come. His skin was aflame and his ass was buzzing and every muscle bunched and tightened. He could barely breathe. With a heavy, delicious blow across his back, his cock finally got the message. It twitched, pulsed, and emptied itself in a glorious release. 

"Oh my Dark Lord!" he cried, his body still throbbing with pleasure.

Lucifer struck him one more time, a searing heat that drove Dan right back to the heights of ecstasy. He screamed again, and Lucifer almost fell onto his back in his hurry to hold him.

"You just came."

It wasn't a question, but Dan nodded anyway. 

"I knew you could do it. Oh my dear Daniel, you wonderful, delightful thing. You're so good. You make me feel so incredible, so strong." He pressed his body over Dan's back, his cock hard and pressing uncomfortably on his beaten ass. In the wake of his orgasm, everything seemed to sting even more, and he rode the wave of pain back into a continued state of arousal. Lucifer wanted him. His Master, his lover, wanted him, and Dan's need to please him seemed to work miracles on his spent cock.

"Thank you Master. I want to be good for you."

"You're so good."

The vibrator in his ass slowed and came to a stop.

"So good I need to make love to you. Are you ready to resume your duties as my slave?"

"I'm aching for you, Master. Please, let me serve you."

He felt the stretch as Lucifer slowly withdrew the plug, felt a full, wet head nudge at his entrance. There was no resistance this time, the plug had done its work and he slipped straight in, tilting and pushing deep.

"Fuck, I love you!" Dan gasped.

"I love you. I need you. Bloody Hell, I need you. I had no idea it could be like this. So dark, but so beautiful."

"Lord of my Darkness. My Master, my love. I'm yours."

Lucifer's breath became ragged, his thrusts erratic. "Mine!" he growled, and rolled his hips and came with a jolt. 

Dan felt him throb inside, heard the strangled string of consonants he uttered and felt his body relax.

"Don't stop," he said. "I need you. I need you to keep going."

Lucifer bit his earlobe. "I'm not stopping. You're mine and I'm claiming you. I could go all day and night after that."

"Hngh. I believe you. I wish I could keep up."

"Let's see how long I can make you last, shall we?"

"Mmm."

He pulsed his hips again, driving slowly in and out. It felt wonderful. Dan was still stretched tight, but he felt open, welcoming. Lucifer kissed and whispered and made him melt into the mattress, then stroked his weals and made his body ripple and arch with sweet pain. Lucifer let himself come a second time, spurred on by Dan's groans.

Dan felt Lucifer's climax and it only served to feed his own desire. He let go of the ropes and searched for his face, pulling him closer and kissing him intently. Somehow Lucifer managed to release the bonds around his ankles using only his toes, and they twined their legs together. The feel of skin and the pressure on the bruises was intense. Their passions rose steadily again. Dan reached behind to feel Lucifer's body, to grasp his ass as it pounded into him. He slowly drifted back into a kind of trance, no thought except the warring sensations of hurt and bliss and love.

Lucifer slowed after a while. He might have come again, but Dan was losing track. He was pulled into his side, arms wrapped tightly round him. Lucifer's chest felt hot on his back, especially in the places he was most sore. They were still joined. Still making love. Dan was overwhelmed by his senses, and Lucifer was his lifeline.

"I can hear you," Lucifer whispered in his ear. "Little tendrils of prayer reaching out for me. You may pray, my love. I want to feel what you're feeling."

Words were beyond his reach, but feelings he could do. He reached out, longing for a deeper union, sharing all of it.

It hit Lucifer like a tidal wave. It wasn't just the physical sensations, it was the way they affected Dan too. It was as if they were one person. He licked a sore spot on Dan's shoulder and felt the way it lit up, felt the surge of endorphins that went with it. Curious now, he let his fingers explore, enjoying the fireworks they set off, and thrust a little harder. That felt good too. Fuck, he was caught in some weird feedback loop where he was on the receiving end of his own talents. He knew what Dan liked, so he leant into his neck and bit down hard.

This was better than drugs.

But it was also his disciple, his lover, and the emotions that went with the sensations were just as powerful and intoxicating. He took hold of Dan's cock and felt his wave of surprise and delight. It was a peculiar sensation, like masturbating but not, because it responded in different ways. With a little experimentation he soon found what worked best. A little more lubrication and they were both falling into a deep euphoria. Lucifer couldn't tell where he ended and his lover began.

He teased himself, bringing them so slowly towards their combined peak. More than once he eased back when he felt like they were getting too close. He didn't want this union to end. But in time the need became too great. With wild hips and quick fingers he brought them right to the edge, hovering there as long as he dared before sending them both tumbling over it. There was bucking and pulsing, and grunts and screaming, and he was spilling over his hand and inside his lover and feeling himself filled all at once. 

He felt utterly spent and sated, and through the ongoing prayer, a thorough sense of weariness.

"It's all right my darling. You can rest now."

The prayer shut off abruptly as Dan passed out. Lucifer didn't move away. He was exactly where he wanted to be- holding the man he loved, filthy with sweat and come and yes, even a little blood. And never in all his existence had he felt so genuinely happy to be the actual Devil.


	10. I look after all my possessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner time? Already?

Dan woke up sore, but warm. He moved his hands to stroke the arms that surrounded him, finding them rough and scarred. He turned his head back to see glowing eyes gazing at him softly.

“You switched. Everything okay?” His voice had a note of concern.

“Yes. No nightmares. But you were getting cold, and I didn’t want to disturb you. This seemed like the easiest solution without having to move.”

Dan ran his fingers over his blanket, realising it was made of feathers. “Thank you. For all of it.”

“You’re welcome.”

“What time is it? How long have I been out?”

“A couple of hours. You needed it. I’m afraid I’ve rather wrecked you again.”

“Hmmm. I noticed. It was good.”

“Just good?”

“Hey, I’m wrecked, words are hard.”

“You know what else is hard?” Lucifer pressed into his back, making him hiss.

Dan rolled over very carefully, with a lot of wincing. He dutifully took Lucifer in hand, though his fingers couldn’t quite reach all the way around. “How on earth did that thing ever fit inside me?”

“Desperation,” Lucifer chuckled, “on both our parts. I wouldn’t recommend trying it again in your current state.”

“I couldn’t get much of it in my mouth either. Which means you either settle for another hand job, or you have to change back.”

Lucifer pulled his face close and kissed him. “I’d like to stay like this. It feels intimate.”

“And fitting, after what we just did. My Devil. My love.”

Lucifer passed him some lube, and they kissed. Dan gripped him tightly in both hands, enjoying the act of service. He loved to watch that face grow more and more aroused, to see the flames in his eyes grow brighter as he neared the peak. He was pure monster when he came, growling and baring his teeth. Dan loved him even more for it. He peppered his face with kisses as he recovered, treasuring every line, dent and ridge of his burned skin. _Too young,_ his heart ached. _He was too young to bear this._ But he couldn't help but love him for that too, for the strength and determination to survive in spite of all he'd been through.

Lucifer sighed. "It still staggers me to know that you love this face."

"But you do know it, don't you?"

"I do. You keep showing me. And every time it blows me away."

"I love you, Lucifer. All of you. And I would totally be touching your beautiful face right now, but I'm absolutely fucking soaked in your come."

Lucifer looked down. "Bloody Hell. Is that all from me?"

"On this occasion, yes."

"It's like something from a hentai film. Darling Daniel, what do you do to me?"

Dan smiled as he thought. "I'll take it as a compliment. If you're a walking metaphor like this, then this is your body's way of telling me just how good I make you feel. And that," he sucked on a finger, "is pretty awesome."

"I'm going to have to change the sheets."

"We were going to have to do that anyway. I already contributed twice."

"I remember," Lucifer purred, leaning on for another kiss. 

Dan melted against him. "You wanna go again, or you wanna get clean?"

"Getting clean can wait. You've only come three times today, and it's almost dinner time. We're behind schedule. Think you can squeeze out one more for your Master?" His claws traced lightly over Dan's chest, gathering drops of come. He held it up to Dan's lips and he licked it clean.

"Fuck. How can I say no? You're perfect temptation. I don't know if I can, but fuck, I wanna try."

Lucifer licked his lips and flashed a wicked, toothy grin. Dan understood his intentions immediately, and at the thought of those pointed fangs around his cock, he found himself hardening. _Oh shit._

***

It was a more human looking Devil who took Dan to the bathroom afterwards, put him in a warm, shallow bath, and gently ran a sponge all over him. He was very mindful of the cuts and bruises. Dan might not have complained, but his body needed time to heal. Even so, the sight of those marks roused him, and once again he ended up down Dan's throat, pushing his limits. He almost took the whole thing, and Lucifer pondered what reward he would give him when he succeeded.

He found another butt plug, medium sized, and insisted Dan wear it any time he wasn't getting his ass fucked. He also found him the lightest pair of silk pyjama bottoms that would aggravate his wounds a lot less than any of his other clothes. Dan could still sit down, but every time he did was a vivid reminder of that afternoon. His chest remained bare, save for the covering on the star. Lucifer noticed spots of blood on the dressing, so sat him down and changed it once more. It was trying to mend itself, but the wound was deep. 

When he was done, Lucifer handed him a bottle of water and reminded him that hydration was important for his recovery and his stamina. He ordered Chinese food from his favourite restaurant, speaking rapidly on the phone in the proprietor's native tongue. Dan watched, awed. 

"Because of course you speak Chinese," he said afterwards.

"Obviously. It's not just Americans who end up in Hell you know. I'm fluent in every language."

"Eres increíble," Dan grinned.

"Lo sé."

Dan insisted on changing the sheets himself while they waited, though he did it slower than he usually would. Lucifer insisted he do it in on nothing but a small, white apron, and sat in his armchair to watch, sipping whisky. It was another of Dan's little acts of submission, and it was gorgeous. He stored the mental image for fun later. 

He put on a robe before the food arrived- about a dozen cartons which he stacked on the coffee table. Dan, back in silk pants, sat down (carefully) on the couch while Lucifer loaded up a plate for him. 

"That's a lot of food," he pointed out. 

"Indeed. But you need to get your strength back. I told you, I look after all my possessions." 

Dan took the plate and started eating, while Lucifer heaped even more on his own plate. They both went quiet as they ate, suddenly ravenous after all their exertions. Every time Dan thought he was almost done, Lucifer would pile on another helping, and he found himself eating it. At last he gave up, put down his plate and fell back stuffed. He winced and hissed as the cushions touched his back, and leant forward again.

Lucifer smiled at him, left the rest of his food and leaned sideways, putting his feet up and opening his arms. Dan laid down on his chest and tried not to instantly fall asleep again. 

“You’ve got half an hour to digest, and then I’ll need you to resume your duties,” Lucifer told him. "You have permission to sleep if it means I get to play with you afterwards."

Dan stopped fighting it, and closed his eyes. Lucifer just held him, lost in wonder. He had to cherish the moments like this, peaceful and still. Their time on earth would be gone far too soon. The thought was still unsettling, but he pushed it away for now. He had this, and he could keep the memory of it safe forever. 

After half an hour Dan was still fast asleep. Lucifer stroked his hair and kissed him, but he barely stirred. Poor thing was more worn out than he let on. Lucifer decided he would let him sleep a while longer. Another twenty minutes and he roused of his own accord, nuzzling Lucifer's chest and making a very contented sound. 

"Hmmm. Is my half an hour up yet?"

"More or less. But there's no rush."

"Really? What happened?"

"What, I can't be nice and give you a moment to wake up?"

"Of course you can. And I'm gonna take it too." He propped his chin on a fist for a better look at Lucifer's face. "Hey there gorgeous."

"Hello. How are feeling?"

"Still sore, but in a good way. And very refreshed from my nap. How about you?"

"I can't answer that honestly without sounding ridiculous and sappy."

Dan smiled. "We couldn't have that. But I'm glad I can make you happy."

"More than happy."

Dan bent down to kiss him, and felt a hardness grow against his belly.

"Hmm. Is that going to happen every time I kiss you? Because it could get kinda inconvenient."

"I can keep it under control when I need to. Mostly. But there's no reason to do so now."

"I guess not." He tightened his abs so that Lucifer could rub against them, which he did. More kisses followed, and a fair share of groping. It felt like a proper adolescent make out session. Dan's cock made a valiant attempt at joining in, but only managed to get half-way there. It didn't matter. His heart was fully engaged, and he yearned to be close.

Lucifer was panting more and more, his hands everywhere, including under the waistband of Dan's pyjama pants. He could still feel the raised lines from the whip. Dan gasped when he touched them, and then whined happily. Lucifer tugged at the fabric and Dan obediently slipped out of them and found himself straddling Lucifer's hips.

"Take out the plug," Lucifer gasped hungrily. "I need you."

Dan sat up and pulled it out, putting it on the floor because he didn't like the idea of it near the food even if they had finished with it. "Damn. We left the lube by the bed."

Lucifer reached a long arm over the side of the couch and retrieved another bottle from underneath. 

"Of course you have spares. How stupid of me."

He stopped talking as Lucifer pressed up against his entrance. "You're on top this time," Lucifer pointed out. "I'll let you set the pace."

Dan sank down carefully. He barely felt the burn this time. It stretched him a bit more than the plug, but it felt full and satisfying. He rested there a few moments, getting used to the feeling again. It didn't take long, and he wanted to move. He slid all the way down, watching Lucifer's eyelids flutter and close, and then he slowly began to rise and fall.

"Very good my love," Lucifer sighed. "That's perfect, just like that."

Dan gazed at his face, assessing his mood. This wasn't the time for rough sex. Lucifer needed a different kind of lovemaking, where he could feel treasured and cherished and held. Dan swept his fingers up and over his chest with loving, tender caresses. He stroked his collar bones, his neck, his cheeks, keeping every movement slow and measured. He'd never been very good at expressing his romantic side, but with that look on Lucifer's face he had to say something.

"Sweet, beautiful Lucifer. You're perfect. I love you. All of you."

He knew he'd done right when Lucifer's hips pushed up into him, seeking a bit more, and so he turned it up a bit- still not racing, but deep and steady, lifting all the way until he felt the bulge of the head and then sinking back down completely. Lucifer took hold of his hips and moaned, supporting some of his weight. It did marvellous things to his arm muscles.

"May I worship you? Just a little?"

Lucifer nodded without opening his eyes. Dan let his heart open, pouring out a little of his love, and Lucifer's chest expanded as he breathed it in. Dan limited his prayers to that feeling of love and the union of their souls. After a while, Lucifer opened his eyes.

"My Daniel. My disciple. My love. I can't… it's too much."

Dan withdrew his prayer, not all at once lest Lucifer feel the loss. Then he bent forward to kiss him, and Lucifer kissed back hungrily. He wrapped his arms around Dan's sore back- Dan grunted but submitted to the gesture, letting himself be held close. It was Lucifer who set the pace now, thrusting upward passionately, taking as much satisfaction from Dan's responses as from the tight muscles gripping his cock, working it gradually closer to release.

Dan could tell he was holding back, holding on. He hugged him with his knees, cradled the back of his head and whispered, "Lucifer, my love, I got you. It's all okay. Let go."

"I don't want this to end," he said softly, almost as if he were afraid.

"It won't. Not ever. Even when we separate, we'll still be a part of each other. It doesn't end when we stop, it just moves on to the next step, and then the next. And I'll be with you, all the way. Look at me. Let it happen."

Lucifer clung to the back of Dan's neck, their foreheads pressed together and their eyes locked. Such beautiful, pale eyes, he was swept away. He let his body build towards its climax with every thrust, gaining speed and energy. Soon his breath quickened, each exhalation coloured with an "ungh!" or an "oh!" 

"That's it love," Dan urged him. "You feel so good inside me. I feel so close to you. Let me feel your love. Let me feel you come."

Lucifer tensed. "Yes!" His back arched and his cock pulsed as he spent himself, moaning loudly. He pulled Dan tightly against his chest and buried his face in his neck. "Oh, bloody Hell!" he gasped.

"It's okay, love, I got you."

Lucifer just breathed. Dan gave himself into the embrace, stroking Lucifer's hair until the obvious storm of emotion settled. "You okay?" he asked.

"Just about. Trying very hard not to be one of those pitiful creatures that cries after sex. Think I've gotten away with it."

Dan frowned and made a show of examining his face. "Yup. You're all good. No tears at all. Guyliner slightly smudged, but only in a sexy way."

"Thank fuck for that," Lucifer chuckled, blinking. "I'd hate to look anything other than flawless."

Dan kissed his cheek. "You're always flawless. Even with smudged liner and sex tousled curls. _Especially_ then."

"Damn. Curls breaking loose too?"

"If it helps, they're adorable curls."

"Tell anyone else that and I'll flay you within an inch of your life. No, hang on, you'd enjoy that. I'll make you go a whole month without hurting you. At all."

"Okay, okay, whew, don't scare me, I'll be good, I promise I won't tell."

"Not even the Detective."

"Not even Chloe."

"I still have a reputation to maintain, you know."

"I know. I promise."

"You're such a good boy for me, Daniel."

"I do what I can, Dark Lord."

"And you do it superbly. How much more do you think your arse can take?"

"Hmmm. No idea. But I'm willing to find out."

"Wonderful. Let's start on the piano."


	11. Delving into All My Darkest Places

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welll... sorry/not sorry but it's mostly shagging. With all the usual (and maybe some unusual) extras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a bit of a pee thing going on towards the end. Sorry if that's not your thing, please feel free to avoid if you want to.

Dan stood waiting by the piano as instructed while Lucifer fixed himself another drink. He didn't ask for one too- he didn't even think about it. Up until now he had been coming here to be tortured, and Lucifer was quite strict on the no alcohol before pain rule, just to be safe. So Dan staying sober while he watched Lucifer drink had become normal. It never felt unfair because he was getting exactly what he needed. 

Dan kept his hands clasped behind his back and his feet slightly apart. He stood up tall, chest up, belly tight, trying to be as much like a perfect statue as he could. All Lucifer had said was "Wait there," but he said it with a casual air of command that made Dan want to do better, to exceed expectations. 

Judging by the look on Lucifer's face when he turned around, he was succeeding. The Devil's eyes trailed up and down his body. He was still wearing a floaty, black robe but it hung open with nothing underneath. Dan resisted the urge to look down.

Lucifer circled him. Dan could feel come leaking out his ass and dripping down his thigh, but for some reason he didn't feel self-conscious about it. The lightest touch of one finger across a line on his back made him shiver.

"These have scabbed over nicely," Lucifer noted and then breathed a contented sigh. "You do look lovely. You should see yourself, it's quite the picture."

Dan smiled to himself, but didn't speak.

Lucifer stopped in front of him, the same index finger running along his jaw and lifting his chin. He leaned in so that their lips were almost touching. Still, Dan waited. Lucifer tilted his head one way, and then the other, his breath hot on Dan's cheek and close to his ear. Dan could hear the quiet, wet sounds of his mouth as he licked his lips. "You're mine," he breathed. "Mine to love, mine to play with. You will do exactly as I say, just as you always do, because I'm your Master. You will not do anything until I tell you to. You will not speak unless asked a direct question. I want to see just how far you'll go. I trust there are no objections."

Dan said nothing. He didn't even move. 

"Good boy."

Lucifer stepped back, sliding his hand down Dan's chest and cupping his flaccid cock. He stroked it with the back of his hand, then gripped and tugged it. Dan kept his eyes forward, his body fixed in place. It was too spent to give much a reaction, the smallest tingle but nothing more. He wished he had Lucifer's ability to keep going- not for his own pleasure but to please his Master.

"Oh dear," Lucifer teased. "Have I worn you out? Don't worry. I'll get one more rise out of you before the night is ended. In the meantime, we'll just make do with what I've got. Would you like me inside you again?"

"Yes, Master."

"I need to know you're not just saying that out of obligation. Look me in the eye. There. Now, what do you desire?"

"I want to please you. I want to give you pleasure, however you want it. I want to be the best slave you've ever had. And I want you inside me, because it feels so good, even if I can't get hard anymore."

"The best part is I know you can't lie to me, and every word of that is true. I like your desires. They coincide with my own. I know you're tired, I know you're sore, but that's what's going to make this game all the more interesting. I'm going to test you, Daniel. I'm going to push your limits. When you've had enough, or if you don't like it, you tell me red, and I'll stop. There's no shame or failure in that. You've already done so well. You submit so willingly, so completely, but without making yourself weak, and that's extraordinary. But I want to give you your desire, to prove the lengths that you will go to, so that you can take extra pride in your role. And maybe, if we're lucky, I'll find a way to get you off again in the process. I think it's time to begin. Kneel."

Dan lowered himself to one knee and then the other, hands still behind his back. Lucifer's dick was right in front of him, and for once it was in a relaxed state. 

"Open your mouth wide."

Dan gaped. Lucifer closed the distance, gently laid his soft cock on Dan's tongue. Dan fought the urge to close his mouth around it and suck, because he hadn't been told to do so. He waited. The seconds ticked by. Lucifer did nothing but look at him. Still, he knelt, mouth wide. A trickle of saliva ran from the corner of his mouth. And then he felt a small pulse, and Lucifer's cock expanded slightly.

Dan's breath caught at how unexpectedly sexy it felt. The urge to suck came back, stronger this time, but he resisted. It was still growing, almost imperceptibly. A few more breaths and it twitched again, the head definitely feeling swollen now. Lucifer tilted his hips slightly, rubbing the underside over his tongue, and still Dan did nothing. The Devil sighed and moved a little more.

"What a good slave you are, showing so much restraint. I'm very pleased with you."

Dan inhaled happily, his breath warming Lucifer's cock on the way out. It brushed the roof of his mouth as it hardened further. 

"You can suck me now. Not for long. Just until I'm ready. Don't move your head."

Dan closed his mouth and sucked it like a lollipop. It throbbed and swelled even more. His mouth watered.

Lucifer emptied his glass and left on the piano. "That's it. I'm ready. Make sure it's good and wet."

Dan savoured the last taste of him, swirling his tongue, until Lucifer bid him stop.

"Stand up. Place your palms and elbows on the top of the piano."

Dan bent over as instructed, his legs slightly parted. He even curled his spine to present his entrance.

"Good boy. Very good indeed." Lucifer didn't wait to accept the invitation. He pushed himself in, took hold of Dan's hips, and began to thrust. "That's perfect. That's just how I want you. Now let's enjoy this shall we?"

Dan had expected it to be rushed, for Lucifer to take his pleasure and move on. But he didn't. He made it into an _event._ The good feeling of being penetrated grew into something a bit more specific as Lucifer played with different angles. Dan knew what was happening. His prostate was stirring. What he didn't know was what to do about it, so he just let himself relax and quietly enjoy the sensation. The feeling got stronger, but his body wasn't used to it and he knew he wasn't ready to come like that. Still… _fuck!_

Lucifer was making all kinds of wonderful sounds. He let Dan know exactly how much he was enjoying it. His hips smacked against his ass, over and over until he came again. He rested for a few breaths and then pulled out.

"Bar next. We'll try not to smash anything this time. Take my glass and refill it first."

Dan straightened. As he started walking, he discovered no amount of clenching was going to stop his ass from leaking out what Lucifer had left up there. He tried to contain it as much as possible anyway. As he poured from the decanter on the side, Lucifer walked up behind him and ran a finger up the inside of his thigh.

"Dear me. I am making quite the mess of you. You're going to be overflowing by the time I'm finished. I don't want you to feel self-conscious about it, either. This is just the proof that you're succeeding in the role I've given you." He took the drink Dan had prepared and knocked half of it back. His hands rested on the bar either side of Dan, trapping him. "Top me up. You mustn't let my glass get empty before I've filled you up again."

Dan poured. 

"Up on your toes. My legs are longer." 

Dan rose up. Lucifer pressed up behind him and filled him. He drank. Dan poured. Silk fluttered around his thighs and brushed the sides of his body as Lucifer's arms curled around him. Dan leaned flat hands on the bar for balance as the thrusts came quick and hard. There was hot breath on his neck, and warm lips, and he could feel Lucifer smiling. His ass was feeling very good again. He closed his eyes and embraced the feeling, but was interrupted by the sound of the glass being put back on the bar, and focussed back on the task. Lucifer drove in harder, but still managed to take a sip or two. Dan was getting flustered, it felt too good and it made it difficult to pour. He did it without spilling a drop, even though his hands were trembling. Lucifer purred and went wild. Dan's backside was stinging again by the time his duty was complete. Not that he was complaining. 

Lucifer held him close, running his hands over the lines of his body, kissing his neck. "Tell me how much you love me."

"So much. I love you so much. I'd do anything for you."

Lucifer inhaled deeply, letting the breath out with a hum. "Does that mean we can keep playing?"

"Yes, Dark Lord. As much as you want."

He looked around the room, and grinned mischievously. "Halfway up the staircase. Go." He pulled out carefully and slapped Dan's ass as he walked away.

It was awkward. The metal was hard on in his knees so he ended up in a kind of crouch. Lucifer hung on to the railings and used them leverage to push up into him hard. After a while, Dan's legs were trembling. It might have been the position that made him notice a pressure coming from his bladder, but it was nothing urgent. If he had to play that particular game again, it was fine. He trusted Lucifer would look after his needs. It didn't take too long after that. The final thrusts went deep and he felt so deliciously full. Lucifer moaned and stepped back.

"Turn around and sit on the step."

Dan did. It was cold and hard on his bruised rear end. He couldn't decide if that was a bad thing or not.

"Hold your cock. Show me how you stroke it. It doesn't matter if it responds or not, I just want to see." Lucifer finally removed his robe and draped it over the banister.

Dan leant back awkwardly and wrapped his fingers around himself, pulling at the soft flesh. Lucifer's eyes fixed on the movement and his tongue darted out to wet his lips.

"Good. Very good. You obey me without question, and I like it. I like watching you touch yourself. Does it feel pleasant?"

"Yes, Master."

"Even though it's not responding?"

"I'm following your instructions. That gives me pleasure."

"Oh, Daniel, you say such lovely things. Keep going." He watched, his own cock still rigid, apparently tireless, as Dan kept rubbing. Dan tried holding on tighter, going faster, but nothing could rouse him. So long as Lucifer appreciated the efforts, he didn't care. The hungry look on his face was reward enough.

Lucifer broke the silence at last. "When you next spend some time alone, I want you to do this and think of me. And I want you to take a video of it, and send it to me, so that I can watch it. Do you promise to do that for me?"

"Yes, Master." Dan felt a surge- not much, but his cock grew slightly fatter.

"We'll try that again later. I just realised we haven't done it in the lift yet." He offered a hand, and Dan took it and followed him down the stairs.

"Press the button," Lucifer said, just for the sake of another order. The doors opened immediately. He pulled an unresisting Dan inside and pushed him face up against the back wall. He had his cock inside before the doors closed behind them. He kept their bodies pressed close, giving Dan no room to move, and pinned his hands either side of his head. It felt wonderful to be buried in him like this- pliant, willing flesh submitting over and over. He rolled his hips, deciding to make this one last a little longer. The stairs had been too rushed, but he'd noticed Dan's discomfort early on. Fun all the same.

This was better. This way he could feel all of his lovers body, from feet to fingertips. Dan's entrance hugged his hard length as he slid in and out. He could taste the salt on his skin and whisper praise in his ear. 

_"Good boy."_

_"You're doing so well."_

_"You feel so perfect when you submit like this."_

_"You take it beautifully."_

Dan liked the praise. He barely made a sound, but Lucifer could feel the way his body responded to the whispers, squirming against him.

_"You keep making me come. And I keep wanting more of you. I've lost count, and it's only been a night and a day."_

_"My precious Daniel. My love. You feel so marvellous."_

_"You're going to make me come again. I can feel it. I'm so close."_

_"Ahhhhh!"_ he sighed, sinking into his lover, his slave, everything melting into that blissful sensation of release.

He turned Dan's face and kissed him deep. "You've been so good. Is there anything else I can do for you, anything you need?"

"You're all I need. But…"

"What?"

"May I take a quick bathroom break?"

Lucifer smiled softly. "Perhaps. How bad is it?"

"Not as bad as it got last weekend."

"Well, you should be all right for one more round then."

Dan wanted to respond, but it wasn't a question, so he pressed his lips together.

"I know what you're thinking. That I just like to make you suffer." He pushed himself deeper, aiming for Dan's bladder. "And it's true that I do, but it's not the whole truth. I also like the way you still obey even when it's difficult. It means so much more than when it's easy."

Dan wanted to groan, but he held it in. And then he felt a rush of arousal at the thought of giving his Master that kind of satisfaction. He wanted to be good; he wanted to accept the challenge. He took a deep breath and relaxed again.

Lucifer felt it. "That's my boy," he whispered, and kissed him again. He withdrew once more and pointed at the floor. "Hands and knees, if you please."

Dan took it all over again. Lucifer did his best to distract him from his problem, lighting up the wounds on his back with sharp slaps. It worked for a short while, but the pressure was strong. He accepted that it was an issue, and he embraced the chance to prove himself. He could feel the wetness from his ass being pushed out and running down his thighs, and that was almost as bad as the sound of running water. He held on. He held on even as he knew Lucifer was testing him, dragging it out on purpose until the need was a tight knot of pain.

It seemed to go on forever- a kind of torment that got worse as it went on, but got better as it got worse. Finally Lucifer came again and Dan almost let go with the thought of relief so close. Lucifer put his hands under Dan's chest and pulled him upright. His hands travelled over his body, down to his cock to stroke it and now, of all times, it decided to show a bit more interest. But then the hand moved back up, just a few inches, and pressed.

Dan gasped, fighting not to lose it. Lucifer let go, rubbed gentle circles, and then pressed again. Dan was better prepared for it this time, but still he hissed. 

"Well done, Daniel. You're showing me just how strong you are, and I'm very pleased with you. I'm going to take you to the bathroom, but the rules still apply- don't do or say anything without instruction."

He stood up carefully and Dan waited. He pressed the button to open the door and stepped out of the elevator. "Follow me."

Dan hesitated for a second. Lucifer hadn't said "get up." It might have been an oversight, he might have meant it to be implied, but Dan wasn't entirely sure. So he made a bold decision. He followed on his knees.

Lucifer stopped at the heavy sound and turned to look. For a moment he looked angry, then confused, and then he realised what he'd said. He shook his head. "Get up. I won't have you trailing after me like a wounded demon. But I appreciate the sentiment."

Dan's heart sank as he realised his error. Kneecaps and entrails and other unnamed horrors. Way to kill the mood. He stood, but the room started to spin and go dark. He felt so heavy. Lucifer took him by the hand, steadying him, and the feeling passed.

"I _do_ appreciate the sentiment. It was my error. Don't let it trouble you." He kept hold of his hand and led him slowly through the bedroom and down the corridor. Dan tried his best to walk normally and not hop from foot to foot. When they arrived at their destination he was filled with dismay as Lucifer guided him into the shower.

 _Does the Devil have some kind of fetish?_ he wondered. _No, he has all the fetishes. But he only sees them as ways to have fun._ Taking a shower right now and trying to hold it in did not sound like Dan's idea of fun. 

But Lucifer didn't turn the water on. Instead, he turned Dan towards the wall and stood behind him, looking over his shoulder.

_Oh shit._

He waited. Dan held on. It was getting more painful, but Lucifer hadn't said he could yet. Besides, he _really_ didn't want to. Not like this, with an audience. 

"I may not be able to read minds, but I know a thing or two about expressions. I know you would much rather use the toilet, but that's all the more reason why you should do it here. I need you to trust me. Do you trust me?"

"Yes, but…"

"But?"

"This is… gross. How can you like this?"

"Honestly, it doesn't bother me. It's just another your human peculiarities. I want to help you get over your preconceived notions of good and normal versus bad and kinky. You see this as a kink, but it's just another way to show me that you submit to my will."

"By letting you watch me piss?" Dan blurted and then shut his mouth, realising he'd spoken out of turn.

"Yes."

Dan pressed his forehead to the tiles. 

"If you want this to end, you just have to say the word, and it's done. You still have a choice. If you don't, I'll happily wait here until you can't stop yourself any longer. If you want to wait for that to happen, that's fine too. Or, you can just let it all out now. It's entirely up to you."

Dan squeaked, torn between the desire to obey and the gut reaction that this was a bad thing, a dirty, forbidden thing. But he didn't call red. He didn't want to run away from this, even though the idea was repulsive. He wanted to find a way through it.

"You think I don't know what you're feeling? The doubt, the self-disgust, the fear of sharing all the things that you've been taught to be ashamed of?" His hands went around Dan's waist, stroking down from his navel. He didn't push, he didn't do anything that could be considered force. It was more in the way of loving encouragement. "Everything that you're feeling right now is just the same as what I battled with last night, when you asked me to torture you with my other face. But you took all the parts of me that I despise and loved me for them. And I want to do the same for you."

The desire to obey won. Dan took hold of his cock, trying to make it feel as normal as possible, but still his body refused to let go. It was like the bucket all over again. Fuck, where did all these hangups come from? He had been on long stake outs, he'd pissed in a bottle more than once, sometimes even with someone else in the car. This was different. He was too aware of Lucifer watching, and the fact that he was still clearly aroused by the situation. Dan whined in frustration. Why was his cock constantly betraying him tonight?

"Give me a colour," Lucifer prompted.

"Green," Dan said decisively. 

"Would you like some assistance?"

Dan nodded. "Please."

Lucifer's hand went over his own, encouraging him to stroke himself again. It felt wrong, naughty. But so had the paddle at first, and the butt plug, and Lucifer had gently guided him through his inhibitions then too. He moved his hand a bit more convincingly, and surprisingly it felt good. Shit, now my cock decides to try and get hard? But it also started to relax. And Lucifer brought his fingers back into his dark curls, and his thumb gently massaged over his tight bladder.

"You have my permission to urinate."

Dan's left hand slapped against the wall as the pain brightened and he was finally able to let go. The relief was incredible, even though it hurt. Tiny muscles were complaining at the pressure they had been under. He heard Lucifer sigh in his ear. The pain eased and the flow increased. It spread out as it hit the tiles, running down and back towards his feet. It was warm on his toes as it made its way to the drain. Everything was okay. He was taking a much needed piss in the shower, and Lucifer was watching with his lips pressed to his shoulder and his throbbing dick pressed to his back, and fuck it if it didn’t all feel wonderful. The embarrassment and shame melted away. He breathed a sigh of his own. 

“My darling, delightful Daniel,” Lucifer murmured, still running fingers through coarse hair, his massages turning into caresses. Dan’s cock twitched in his hand, briefly interrupting the flow. He didn’t question why. He knew he was doing what Lucifer wanted, he knew his Master was pleased with him, and that was the most arousing part of it all.

He was almost disappointed when his stream began to slow; he’d been so caught up in the moment. He squeezed out every last drop and gave it a shake.

“Don’t let go,” Lucifer told him. “I think little Dan is back in the game. Keep stroking.”

He was right. Dan pulled at his cock, and it grew and stiffened under Lucifer’s gaze. The Devil growled in approval as it stood fully erect, the head bright and swollen. He watched a little longer.

“That’s enough. Don’t want to waste this one.” 

Dan let go, aching just a little, and Lucifer turned on the water, washing away what remained of the evidence. The hot spray stung in all Dan's sore places, which was basically the entire back half of his body, but it only served to heighten his state of arousal. 

“You may speak freely."

"Fuck! Fuck fuck fuck! Sorry, I've been holding that in for the last… how long have we been fucking?"

"The swearing? Or your water?"

"Shit, Lucifer. You're so gross."

"I know. And you did it anyway, and I'm so proud of you."

"Why?"

"Because the only reason you did that was to please me. And that pleases me as much as the act itself. More so. So much that I'm hornier than I've been all evening."

“And what are we going to do about that?”

“First we’re going to get clean. And then you’re going to make me come again, one way or another. And then I think you deserve a very special reward.”

“Not that you’re going to tell me what the reward will be.”

“Of course not.” He picked up the shower puff, poured on some gel, and began gently washing Dan’s back.

“Hmm. That’s good." And by good, he meant it hurt like a bitch, but the two were interchangeable lately. "Hey, what did you mean about last night?"

"Exactly what I said."

"You were ashamed of yourself?"

"Of course. That's what that form is, my self loathing made flesh. You should have seen the wings before the Detective got for her hands on them. She mitigated things somewhat."

"I didn't know what I was asking. And you did it anyway."

Lucifer took his shoulders and turned him back around. "Yes. For you. Because I needed to. And I trust you. And I knew you could make it better."

"So it helped?"

"Yes. Very much. You keep delving into all my darkest places and filling them up with love." 

Dan chuckled. "It's mutual."

"That wasn't meant to be a sexual metaphor. For once."

"I wasn't talking about the sex. But, you know, that too."

They kissed, a deep passion building between them that was so much more than the physical need. Their foreheads touched as they came apart, breathless.

"Let's get this shower finished quickly," Dan suggested. "I need to serve you again."

Lucifer groaned his agreement, and they were both washed in under two minutes. They dried themselves just as hastily and Lucifer ripped off the wet dressing and pulled him in tight for another kiss. "Follow me. I know what I want to do."

They headed out to the balcony.


	12. Reward

A fire was burning at the end of Lucifer's balcony. Perhaps it never went out. Lucifer led Dan towards it. Neither of them paid any attention to the spectacular view of the city lights. They were too focussed on each other. 

"This is where it all began," Lucifer said, touching the flames on Dan's chest. "Where you gave yourself into my hands. I never expected we would come so far."

Dan stood still and stared up at him. His Master. The one who had become his everything. Lucifer bent and kissed his scars. "I can still remember exactly how it felt. Powerful. Dark. Right. I resisted the feelings at first, but you unleashed parts of me that I had tried to keep in chains. You let me be who I was, and you showed me that perhaps it wasn't so wrong after all."

Dan reached to touch his face. "You helped me too. You took away my fear and pain. I was about to break and you made it all go away."

"We were bound together that night. We chose each other, and we shared something very profound."

Their naked bodies pressed together, hot skin and hard desire. "You looked after me. You saw all of me. You gave me what I needed instead of what I deserved."

Lucifer grew breathless. "Sweet Daniel, I need you."

"I need you too. Tell me what you want from me."

"Kneel. Kiss me. Worship me."

Dan lowered himself reverently. He kissed all the way down Lucifer’s belly and over his length. Then he opened his mouth as he opened his heart. Lucifer sighed as he was enveloped in warmth and love. His fingers twined in Dan's hair, but he didn't pull or push. He let Dan do what he wanted, sucking and twirling his tongue, tasting him. He was good at this, and he enjoyed it too. More than that, Lucifer could feel the love, the adoration, and he knew that it was earned.

Dan was slowly taking him deeper. He wanted more. He wanted to prove to Lucifer that he would do everything that was asked of him, even when it was difficult. Submission, but without weakness, without inferiority. It was always his own choice to obey.

He took it right to the back of his throat and bobbed his head, his hand moving over the base of the shaft. Slow. He could do it if he didn’t rush. He pushed a little further and felt his muscles tighten in reflex, so he backed off, took a few deep breaths and rolled his tongue underneath. When he felt more relaxed he tried again. He felt Lucifer sinking into his throat and held very still while he adjusted. This much he’d managed this morning. He could still just about breathe through his nose. He looked up to see Lucifer’s face filled with lust and longing, and it strengthened his resolve. He tried a little movement. He felt full, but that was all. Very slowly, he inched his lips forward until there was nowhere left to go. 

Lucifer let out a strangled breath. Dan couldn’t breathe at all, but that was okay, he could go for a couple of minutes under water, so why not here? The sense of deep penetration was almost as fantastic as having him in his ass. Better in some respects, because right now he had more control, he could do all kinds of things to give Lucifer pleasure. The hand that had been holding the shaft crept further back and cupped his balls, stroking them gently while he focussed on relaxing his throat enough to move again. He managed a few small, tiny pulses and then held still and prayed until he had to pull back for air.

He filled his lungs with long, deep breaths to replace oxygen while he kept working with licks and kisses and hands. Then he took him in once more, and slid deep more easily. A few more pulses, a wait, and then moving slowly once more. Lucifer was moaning encouragement, stroking his hair, telling him how well he was doing. Still, Dan wanted to make it better. He couldn't speak with his mouth so busy, but there were other ways to ask.

He looked up at him. _"Master, may I make a request?"_

"Yes, darling. Right now you can ask whatever you desire."

_"May I touch you, inside?"_

Lucifer groaned, and placed his feet further apart. "Please!"

Dan offered up his hand and Lucifer bent his head to suck and wet his fingers, turning the process into a passionate kiss that made Dan hum. The sound vibrated over all his sensitive regions. He felt fingers circling his entrance, teasing, and he whined. Dan pushed in one finger, and finding little resistance, added another.

"That's good. Oh darling, that's so very good, keep it up."

Dan sucked until he began to feel dizzy, eased off, breathed, and went all in again. He moved a bit quicker as his confidence grew. His fingers found the bundle of nerves and stroked it, circled it, pressed it until Lucifer was gasping and swearing. Every so often he had to pause for breath, but every time it got easier to give a bit more.

In the end Lucifer was gripping his hair tightly, calling out inarticulately, completely unravelling. His legs buckled and Dan felt his cock pumping, but it was so deep in his throat he couldn't even taste it.

Dan held him in his mouth as long as he could, and then let go with a wet sounding pop. 

Lucifer's fingers uncurled and he sank down to his knees. He took Dan's face in both hands and kissed him deeply. Dan kissed back, pulling their bodies tightly together again.

"Once again you astonish me," Lucifer said when the finally broke apart. "And I'm going to reward you in kind. How's your back?"

"Sore. Why?"

"Do you think you could lie back in that recliner for me?"

"For you? Absolutely." He made his way into it and sat down. Several bruised places complained but he welcomed it. "What are going to do?" he asked.

"This is the first place where I brought you to the exquisite heights of pain. Now I'm going to introduce you to new heights of pleasure." He tilted the chair back and lifted Dan's legs so that he could straddle the foot rest. He spread them over his own thighs, exposing Dan's ass. His hands ran up and down his skin and he watched his body ripple with desire. Then he bent forward. 

He started by licking a wide stripe from the back of his balls all the way around and up his cock. Then his kissed back down the length, and sucked at the loose skin, teasing the tender parts within. He tucked them up out of the way and his tongue explored lower. He could still taste traces of his own come as he trailed his tongue around his entrance. He began to work his magic. He pressed and he swirled, he flicked and he delved, and he soon had Dan writhing. He let him enjoy that for a while, and then exchanged mouth for fingers.

Dan arched onto his shoulders and groaned. This was it. This was what had been stirring before, had been gradually building since Lucifer turned on the butt plug at breakfast. As soon as Lucifer touched him there, he knew how it was going to end. He was being led step by step through a whirlwind of sensations. The cuts and welts and bruises were a beautiful background chorus to the symphony Lucifer conducted with his fingers. On and on it went, building and plateauing and building once more. His lips and tongue sang a gentle refrain over Dan's cock. Nothing too intense- nothing that would steal the stage from the main event. Dan could feel the pressure building in his belly and in his thighs, a tightness he recognised but in a new place, in a new way. It was intense, and it kept getting more intense. Just when he thought he had reached the peak, Lucifer would take him even higher. His body was heaving, his face turning this way and that. His hands clutched the armrests until his knuckles were white. He dug in his heels, lifting his body as he couldn't stop himself from trying to grind on something, anything.

Then Lucifer's voice sang out over all of it. 

"That's right, my darling. My good disciple. So beautiful, so willing. There's no reason to hold back now. You're ready, let it happen."

The fingers played their tune inside him, and a diabolical tongue gently flicked the top of his shaft in just the right spot and-

_Bloody Hell!_

Lucifer had made him come hard, but this was an entirely different experience. It burst from his very core, shuddering and pulsing through his veins to all his extremities. He had no idea his body was capable of such pleasure. 

He might have called out, but if he did, his mind couldn't register it. There was nothing but ecstasy and relief. Slowly, it faded into a boneless bliss. 

Lucifer stroked him inside one more time, making him shudder again but less violently, less intensely. When he took out his fingers, Dan couldn't move, couldn't even speak. Lucifer pressed their lips together softly. 

"I love you, my Daniel. I'm going to take care of you."

He lifted him in his arms, and carried him to bed.

Dan gave a small whine as he realised he was covered in his own come, but Lucifer dealt with that tenderly too.

"It's time to rest now, darling. You've served me so well. I'm so pleased with you. But now you're exhausted and you need to sleep."

"Master," Dan murmured. His body felt so heavy, and he could barely keep his eyes open. "I love you."

"I know. You've proven your love, your service and devotion. Rest. We still have tomorrow. And all the tomorrows after that."

Dan heaved a sigh and let his eyes close. Lucifer snuggled in beside him and watched him fall asleep. He wasn't far behind. The physical exertion hadn't taxed him in the same way, but emotionally he was wrung out. But it had been such a perfect day.

***

Lucifer awoke first, and one look at Dan was enough to kick start his libido. His lover was still sleeping soundly and Lucifer didn't want to disturb him. His body had other ideas, and his hips curled, seeking closer contact.

Dan hummed sleepily. "Hmmm. 'Snice."

"Sorry. Didn't mean to wake you."

"Don't care. 'M yours. Can do what you want."

"I told you I'd take care of you. And right now, that means letting you sleep."

"Hmm. So I sleep. You keep doing that."

"You're in no position to consent to anything. And apparently I've turned into some kind of insatiable monster, even by my own standards."

Dan rolled onto his side to face him. "I've already consented to everything, Dark Lord. Please, use me, love me, it doesn't matter if I'm awake or not. I'm here with you, and I'm yours. But I'm still tired."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, fuck it, fuck _me,_ but let me get more sleep."

"How about I just have a wank here beside you?"

"Sounds great. Do it quietly." Dan smiled and closed his eyes. 

Lucifer rolled onto his back, still gazing at his love, and took himself in hand. After a few strokes he realised it wasn't what he needed. He turned his back to Dan and wiggled closer, lining up their bodies so he could be the smaller spoon. Dan shifted one arm under his pillow and flopped the other around Lucifer's waist. Lucifer took his hand, kissed it and pulled it over his heart.

Dan nuzzled into the back of his head. "That's nice too."

"It is, isn't it?"

"You change your mind?"

"I can have orgasms whenever I want, but for now, I'd like just to be held."

"Hmmm. I can do that. Goodnight Dark Lord."

"Goodnight love."

After a while, he heard Dan start to snore softly. He lay there, listening to the comforting sound, cherishing the intimacy of it, until he drifted into a doze. In his dream, Chloe came in and crept into bed beside him. She told him how much she loved him, and how they all belonged together. That they should all live in the same house, and share a giant bed, and he could wake up every morning with both of them in his arms. And he told her that it was a delightful idea and they should waste no time implementing it, but it would have to wait until Daniel had recovered from a day of endless shagging.

It was a very pleasant dream, but it was too much to ask of his real lovers so soon. He didn't want to be like Eve was; he needed to give Dan his own space too. Besides, there was a small matter of the offspring, and he didn't think he was quite ready for all that entailed. 

One day. They had time.


	13. Very, Very Sore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Subdrop. Aftercare.

Lucifer woke up with strong arms wrapped around him and the warmth of Dan's body at his back. He was warm, and content, and he was happy to stay like this all morning if Dan slept that long. After a short while, he felt fingertips lightly stroke his chest. He curled his own fingers around them and raised them to his lips.

"Hello," he said with a smile. "I was expecting you to sleep longer."

"Hmm. I'm awake now."

"How are you feeling?"

"Sore. Very, very sore."

"Hmmm. I wrecked you properly, then."

"Yes. I am wrecked all over, in all kinds of ways."

Lucifer scraped his nails over Dan's arms. It made him wiggle and push his hips into Lucifer's butt.

"If I'm not mistaken, and I never am in these matters, you're also remarkably horny."

"Mmm." Dan rolled his hips again. He ran his hands firmly down the sides of Lucifer's body. "You feel really good. I like holding you like this."

Lucifer loved the feeling of control, the effect he was clearly having. He sighed happily. "I know what you want, but tell me anyway."

Even without eye contact, their bond was so strong Dan could feel the answer being drawn out of him. Not that he had any reason to resist. "Your ass. I want to be inside you. I want to make love to you."

"As tempting as that offer is, I think it would be more fun to make you wait for it."

"Because you like to make me suffer." Dan said, his lips trailing a path over Lucifer's shoulders.

"Yes. And because if I let you do it now, you won't last five minutes."

"Hnngh. Are you sure about that?"

"Positive. Don't get me wrong, I have no doubts about your stamina, I've experienced it second hand, but I'm far too good for you to resist it for long."

Dan stopped kissing, his grip loosened and he turned his face up to the ceiling. Lucifer wiggled around to his other side to face him.

"What's wrong?"

Dan took a deep breath. "We haven't talked about that, and I feel like maybe we should. I know you've forgiven me, and I know I've atoned, but I still feel like it's a subject I don't know how to deal with."

Lucifer stroked his cheek and sought his eyes. "You have atoned. It's done. We can talk about it if you need to, but not if it's just going to dredge up all your guilt so you can self-flagellate over it. What did you want to say? Bearing in mind that I know you're sorry and you don't need to repeat it."

Dan looked back at him. "I hurt you. And I'm afraid I'm going to hurt you again. I trust you, but I still don't trust myself."

"Just don't keep secrets from me, like I told you. And if you're uncertain about anything, talk to me."

"Like last night when I followed you on my knees?"

"Exactly. I'm going to make a new rule. Even if I've asked you to remain silent, you will always be allowed to ask for 'time out.' It won't be the same as calling red or amber. It won't end anything or signify that you want to slow or stop. It will be a kind of safe word that lets me know that you're uncertain or confused and I'll deal with whatever the problem might be."

"So I just say 'time out' and we pause for a conversation?"

"Yes. Or if you can't speak, four taps, four knocks, four stamps et cetera."

"That helps. That helps a lot actually." He thought for a minute. "Can I use it at work, too? If there's something I need to talk to you about privately?"

"Of course. I'm not going to stop looking after you outside this building." Dan nodded. Lucifer kissed his cheek. "Is there anything else?"

"That whole mess I made… is it still a sensitive topic? It feels weird when you joke about it like that. Do you get upset when you think about it?"

"No. It was unpleasant, but it led us here. I'm not angry anymore. Nor am I hurt."

"You said I raped you. How do you get over that?"

"The same way I get over the fact that Chloe shot me, or conspired to send me back to Hell. The same way I've dealt with all of Mazikeen's many betrayals. I talk to Doctor Linda, I accept that it happened, and I focus on the things that are more important. It was an experience, that's all. You weren't deliberately trying to harm me. And I'm not going to let it get in the way of something as amazing as this."

"But how can talk about it so casually?"

"Things like that only have power if you give it to them. The more you laugh at them, the more insignificant they become."

"So I should joke about how dumb I was to let it all happen?"

Lucifer put on his phony accent. "In tonight's news, Detective Douche unexpectedly brings three people to orgasm at the same time. One of them wasn't even in the room. Police are baffled by his secret sexual prowess."

Dan chuckled.

"See?" Lucifer said in his normal voice. "Nothing to feel ashamed about. Although I'm curious to find out if you can pull the same trick on me and the Detective. Might try a different position though, just for the sake of variety."

"You're planning our next threesome already?"

"Darling, I never stop. Now, are you still horny, because I'd like very much to make both of us come before I have to drag you out of bed."

"Can't we just stay here all day?"

"But what about movies and handjobs?"

"Do you mean actual movies or just porn?"

"Well it's not strictly porn, but I have jerked off to it on many occasions."

"Let me guess, a bunch of half naked hotties without much plot."

"Something like that."

"You're smirking. What are you smirking about?"

"All in good time, love. I believe I have a situation to deal with here first." He pulled Dan in for a deep kiss, his hands roaming over the uninjured parts of his body- which was most of his front and his lower back around the kidneys. Dan grabbed back. Skin touched skin, hard cocks rubbed together, and they were soon a writhing mess of pleasure and need. Lucifer's hands went lower and caught Dan's butt, squeezing it and making him gasp.

"Fuck, that hurts!" he said with a wince.

Lucifer moved his hands back up to the safe zone. "Too much? After all you took yesterday?"

"I guess I only have so much endurance. It still feels good, but another part of me wants to run and hide from the pain. I think my body's finally had enough for now."

"Will you allow me to try one thing? It might still hurt, but I promise to be gentle."

"Sure."

"Lie on your front a moment." He let one finger, light as a feather, follow the line of a red welt on Dan's behind.

Dan whined as his whole body squirmed. "Shit!"

"Good shit or bad shit?"

"I don't know. Do it again."

This time he stroked the edge of a raised line across his right shoulder blade. Dan hissed and wiggled.

"Okay, yeah that's good."

Lucifer gently traced the criss crossed marks on his thighs, and then parted them. He licked one finger and touched it to Dan's hole. "And what about here?"

"Nnghh!"

"Sore?"

"Yes!"

"Too sore?"

"Hnngh. Maybe?"

Lucifer pressed and experimented. Dan's hips jolted away and then rocked back towards him. He continued, adding lube, working with only the softest touches, and relished all the whimpers and moans that ensued. He could see that Dan wasn't ready for more than a single finger, but watching his face contort and his body writhe was rewarding in itself. 

Lucifer bent over his back and licked one of the welts, still stroking him inside. Dan screamed. Lucifer did it again with the same delicious reaction, but then the next time Dan started shaking and sobbing.

He stopped straight away. "I'm sorry. I thought those were happy screams."

"They were. I'm happy," Dan sobbed into the pillow.

Lucifer kissed an unmarked patch of skin. "You don't sound happy. Look at me."

Dan obediently turned onto his side. His eyes were red and wet. He wiped them roughly with a fist. "Fuck. I'm okay. It's just a lot, and I'm wrecked, and as much as I love the pain, my body has other ideas."

"Then I'm calling it. Red. Your body is trying to tell you that you've had enough. You need a recovery period. I'm not going to hurt you for the rest of the day. We'll find another way."

"But I want-"

"I don't. I'm overruling you. I need you to do exactly as you're told. Now," he lay back with his head on the pillow, "come here and sit on my face, I'm hungry and I want some breakfast." 

Dan moved sluggishly; everywhere still felt sore, inside and out. He managed to get his knees either side of Lucifer's head and held into the headboard. His cock was enveloped in warm, wet delight, and a firm and insistent pressure. Lucifer kept his hands on his waist, guiding him, supporting him as he rocked in and out. Dan didn't think it would take long, but he was pleasantly surprised by how long it did last. He felt so worked up, so needy, but Lucifer made love with his mouth, taking away the raw edges and bringing him to a smooth and intense release. He swallowed and sucked and swallowed again, and let him fall from his lips gently.

Dan was gasping, still hovering in place. "I can't move."

Lucifer slithered out from under him, all serpentine, and helped lower him onto his front. "It's all right love, I'll take care of you. Wait here, I won't be a moment."

Dan lay, spent and exhausted, worried he was unfit for anything Lucifer had planned. His eyes started leaking again, and by the time Lucifer returned, he was sobbing without knowing why.

Lucifer placed the supplies he'd picked up beside the bed and sat down. "My love, I'm sorry, I should have stayed here. Come, rest your head in my lap. That's it. Don't worry, my love, everything's going to be fine." He stroked his hair and his hands, anywhere he could reach that the skin was unbroken.

"What's wrong with me?" Dan whined.

"Nothing's wrong. Nothing at all. This happens sometimes, after a particularly intense session. It's a bit like a comedown. Not that you've ever taken drugs. Perhaps more like a bad hangover. Just let me look after you."

"I feel awful."

"I know. It's just your body telling you to stop. You've been running on adrenaline and endorphins for too long, and I should have been watching for it."

"I'm sorry. I feel like I've failed you somehow."

"No love, not at all. You've been amazing. This is just more proof of how thoroughly you gave yourself to me. You've given me every last drop of your endurance, and I'm so proud of you. You were marvellous for me, you gave me so much love, so much pleasure. Don't be ashamed of anything."

Dan stopped trying to hold it in and let himself cry. Lucifer caught his tears like they were precious gems. He kept stroking and whispering kind words until the worst of it passed.

"I've brought you some water. I need you to turn your head so I can give it to you."

Dan nodded, feeling strangely numb, and looked up. Lucifer put the sports cap to his lips and squeezed a small amount into his mouth. All Dan had to do was accept it and swallow. For some reason, it took him slightly longer than usual to work out how to do that. Lucifer squeezed out a bit more, waited, and kept repeating until Dan was drinking normally. He only let him have half the bottle before he took it away.

"Your body needs energy. I'm going to feed you now. Just a few mouthfuls." He picked up a banana, opened it, and broke off a small piece. "Open your mouth." Dan opened. It was easy when Lucifer told him exactly what to do. The piece was in his mouth, soft and tasty. His stomach felt empty, but the inclination to eat just wasn't there.

"Chew and then swallow."

Right. He moved his jaw. 

Lucifer watched the mechanical way that he ate. This was good- he was gradually coming back up. He made sure he ate the whole thing and then gave him some more water.

"Good boy. You're doing very well. I've got a cloth and a bowl of water, and I'm going to clean you now." 

He bathed him very carefully, dabbing gently where he was sore. Then he rolled him onto his side so he could clean his front, wiping away the sweat and the remains of their passion.

"How's that, darling? Feeling any better?"

Dan nodded again. "That's nice. Thank you. But I still feel strange."

"You're safe. Is there anything you need?"

Dan frowned. "Bathroom. And not the bucket. I need…"

"It's fine. Let me help you up."

Dan winced with every movement, and almost started crying again. Lucifer got him standing, and walked with one arm around his waist, the other supporting a trembling hand. Once Dan was seated, Lucifer waited outside, but told him to call if he needed anything.

So there might be a small change of plans today. Ah well, it had been worth it.

"Lucifer?"

He walked back in to find Dan leaning on the sink. "I'm here. Ready to go back to bed?"

"What about movies and handjobs?"

"That can wait. I suggest you get a bit more sleep while I get things ready."

"Hmm. Will you stay with me a bit? I don't want to be alone. Shit, I'm useless right now."

"It's fine." Lucifer took his face in his hands, and kissed him gently. "You're my disciple, and the only thing you need to be doing right now is whatever it takes to get your strength back." He kissed him again. "This doesn't mean you're weak. You're human. Your body has limits, and I stretched them terribly yesterday. This happens, but it's a physical response and it's no one's fault."

"What do you mean 'it happens'? Happens when? Who else have you…?"

"Shhh. There are certain words and acronyms I've avoided using this weekend because you're still not comfortable with the association, and I didn't want you to think of them that way. But what we've been doing is a kind of variant on sexual practices I've engaged in previously, and while I've never felt about any of my partners the way I feel about you, when it comes down to it…" he sighed. "It's called subdrop."

Dan's eyes widened. "Sub… So this is a… one of _those_ things."

"Yes. Come back to bed. We can talk about it later, when you're feeling less fragile."

Dan blinked as his eyes welled up again. "Can you fix me?"

"Yes." Lucifer kissed away the tears as they fell. 

Dan threw his arms around his neck and let his head drop against his chest. "Can you carry me?"

"Always, my love. Hold on, I don't want to touch you anywhere sore." He bent his knees and wrapped his arms around his middle and lifted him. Dan hooked his legs over his hips and moaned. "I've got you. Come on."

Lucifer put him down gently by the bed and let him climb onto it and lie on his belly. He lay beside him.

"I'll stay here until I'm sure you're asleep. If you wake up and you can't see me, you can always pray and I'll come straight back. Close your eyes."

Dan didn't need to be asked twice. He felt more clear headed now, but he ached all over and he was so very tired. He felt soft fingers combing through his hair, and then Lucifer started to hum a soothing melody that made Dan smile though he couldn't quite place the tune. Just as he was drifting off, it came to him. The Beatles.

_In my life, I'll love you more._


	14. Proof that I'm Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mirrors. Movies. An unexpected revelation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning- there's a bit at the end with some vomiting, but it doesn't go into too much detail.

_Lucifer…_

The call came almost two hours later while he was preparing breakfast. He quickly turned off the stove and came running. 

"I'm here," he said, taking Dan's hand. "How do you feel?"

"Better, I think." He pushed himself up to sitting. "I mean, I'm still very sore, but I don't feel like I want to die anymore."

"Was it that bad?" Lucifer asked with concern.

"Not literally. Just like when you get the flu, and you think you want to die, you know?"

Lucifer shook his head. "Not something I've experienced. But I am glad you're feeling better."

Dan looked at him. Of course he didn't get sick. He did look gorgeous though, in a fresh robe and his face and hair all perfect again. "What have you been up to?"

"I indulged in a long bath and some personal grooming. Set up the telly for later. Played some piano to try and drown out your snoring, but it didn't quite work, so I went and hid in the kitchen and got started on breakfast."

"You know, I was never really sure if you even had a kitchen. You always seem to order in."

"I like good food. Sometimes I even like cooking it. Kitchen's down the corridor behind the bar."

"Are you as good at that as you are at everything else?"

"Naturally," he smirked.

"What time is it?"

"Late enough that breakfast could easily be mistaken for brunch. Or possibly lunch."

"Shit. I just realised I haven't even looked at my phone since I got here."

"And you're not going to start now. Chloe knows you're with me if there's a problem, and everything else can wait. This is our time."

Dan smiled and leaned in for a kiss. Lucifer responded but then pulled back. "You're scruffy. It doesn't suit you. I think we need to indulge you in some personal grooming too."

"Sounds awesome. But I also like the idea of breakfast slash lunch."

"Clean your teeth first so you can taste it. We can eat and then shave."

"Help me up? I just want to make sure I can still walk. Then you can go finish cooking."

Dan could walk, but not quickly. His ass felt strange, his skin was tight, and he hadn't noticed how much he'd been using certain muscle groups the day before. Once Lucifer was certain he wasn’t going to fall over or faint, he left him to his own devices- warning him not to shower as it would only make everything sting again- and went to put food together. He came back five minutes later to ask a question, and found Dan twisting in front of the mirror, trying to see his own back.

“If you want to admire my handiwork, you’ll have a much easier time of it in the dressing room. Come with me.”

Dan took the hand he offered and followed him down the corridor to the wardrobe. In the corner three mirrors were set up so that one could view oneself from every angle. Dan stared at the reflection of his back, awestruck. 

_“Wow!”_

It looked like a thunderstorm. The paddle had created swirling clouds of bright red, with hints of purple starting to show through as the bruises were already healing. The whip had painted the straight and angular lightning strikes- angry, raised welts, with dark scabs through their core. Not to mention the various scratches, bite marks and hickies spread over his body.

“You should have seen yourself yesterday. Half of the whip marks have already faded.”

“Next time we do something like this, can I see?”

“You like the sight of my marks?”

“So much. They’re proof that I’m yours. And they remind me of what we did, and how amazing you made me feel. Fuck.” He could feel the arousal growing, but he couldn’t take his eyes away. Lucifer stepped closer, staying to one side so as not to block his view. He lifted a hand and ghosted it over the marks.

“I can remember every single one. This was where you began to whimper, and this was the spot that made you wail and tipped me over the edge. This line was the first to bleed, and right here,” his fingers flexed as he resisted the urge to touch, “is the the final strike that made you come.”

Dan moaned and caught Lucifer’s wrist. He brought the hand that had wounded him to his mouth and kissed and sucked his fingers. “Thank you, Lucifer.”

“Thank you,” he replied, standing closer still, until Dan’s cock was brushing silk. “You know if you weren’t so wrecked I would take your arse again right now, in front of the mirror. But I can still claim you in other ways.” He pressed a bit harder, let Dan feel how hard he was through his thin clothing.

Dan reached up, pulled the robe from his shoulders, and kissed his chest. Lucifer let out a breathy sigh and found an unhurt place on his neck to kiss back. Their lips met, tongues dancing over each other, and Dan hooked his fingers into Lucifer’s waistband and pushed his boxers down. They fell to the floor and Lucifer kicked them out of the way.

With skin touching skin they pressed their bodies together, moving and grinding. Lucifer kept his hands either on Dan’s waist or the back of his neck, while Dan’s hands went everywhere, feeling his back, his arms, grasping his backside and pulling him in tighter. 

"Keep your eyes open," Lucifer instructed. "Look at us."

Dan gazed in the mirror, seeing the image of the two of them reflected back in itself and showing them from all sides. He watched as Lucifer lifted his chin and kissed his neck, watched his other hand leave his waist and move to get between them. Lucifer looked up too, turned slightly so that could both see as he eased his hips back to make room and took two cocks in one hand. 

Dan groaned happily, biting his lower lip, and pushed up into the tight circle. This would always remind him of the first time, when he was aching so hard from holding the poles and Lucifer stroked them to their climax together. It would always remind him of Lucifer, pure Devil, straddling his hips and rubbing him alongside that inhuman member. And now he had this memory to add to the collection, and the image of his own ravaged body so intimately engaged with his Master.

Lucifer felt hot and hard against him, the grip of his fingers firm and insistent, but not rushed. They both got to enjoy the journey, the slowly building passion. Lucifer bent his head and spat and worked the wetness around, and Dan did the same, and it made everything ten times more wonderful. He draped his arms over his lover's shoulders for support and rose up on his toes. The rocking of their hips together was still steady, but he was starting to need more. When he tried to thrust faster, Lucifer only slowed his hand, so Dan relented and let him set the pace.

More spit. A bit more speed. Lucifer took them up gradually. Noisy gasps and groans filled the air. Eventually Dan felt the tell-tale tightening of Lucifer's muscles, and knew he was close. Maybe he could hold out this time. Maybe he wouldn't be first, if he could just hold back a bit longer…

Lucifer seemed to trying the same thing. The trouble was, he was infinitely better at it. In the end, Dan went first, but only by a second. They were both gushing over each other, warm and wet and breathing raggedly. Lucifer caught Dan's mouth and kissed him, his hand still gently rubbing them together. "Mine."

"Yes, Master. All yours. Always."

They smiled. Dan picked up the discarded clothes and they went to get cleaned up for breakfast.

***

Whatever Lucifer had in the pan got thrown straight in the bin, as it had been let half-cooked for too long. He glanced about for inspiration, and then grabbed the eggs and the bread and started making Chloe’s special egg-filled toasted sandwiches. 

Dan bit into one hungrily. The taste brought back feelings of home and family times, and though at first the thought seemed incongruous with the themes of their weekend, he realised that it was all inextricably linked, and that made it even more special. Lucifer and Chloe and Trixie, they were all tied to him, and they were tied to each other too.

"So you approve of my cooking then?" Lucifer asked, perching on a stool beside him. 

"Oh yeah. These are almost as good as Chloe makes them."

Lucifer looked like he'd been caught stealing pudding. Except not, because he wouldn't care about that. "Ah. Yes. Well."

"It's okay. It's good, actually. There's gonna be some overlap of… stuff. I had a life with her, and now so do you, and there are some things that are different, and things that are the same. And that doesn't have to be weird. It's just something we have in common."

"Right. That's fine then."

"It doesn't bother you? Dating your girlfriend's ex?"

"I would hardly have started this if it did. I don't exactly get jealous. And I'm stuck with you both of you now." 

Dan waited, but he didn't go on. "I'm sending a 'but'…" he prompted.

"Please don't fuck it up for me. I know I can make it work with her, and I'm almost certain I can make it work with you, but if you two fall out again, it's going to make my life incredibly difficult."

"I won't. I promise, I've learned my lesson. No secrets, no vendettas, no trying to handle shit on my own. You're all too important to me. And besides, if me and Chloe can get through the divorce and everything that's happened since, and still find ways to care about each other, I think we'll be okay."

Lucifer reached along the countertop and took his hand. "Is falling in love always this terrifying?"

"Um, yeah. Pretty much."

"Oh. I thought it might be easier the second time around."

"Nope. Afraid not. But here we are," Dan grinned.

"Yes. Here we are. With my girlfriend's ex, wearing my pyjamas in my kitchen, eating the breakfast she's served both of us independently. And I'm so disgustingly happy about it."

"Me too."

***

Dan was permitted to bring his third large cup of coffee into the living room on the understanding that he wouldn't let it interfere with his duties. Lucifer sat with his feet up at the long end of the sofa, and Dan stretched out across the cushions on his side, with his head in Lucifer's lap. The coffee needed to cool anyway.

Lucifer flicked through his steaming service and found his favourite film. Dan quickly sat up.

"No. No way."

"What? Why ever not?"

"I can't. It was this whole big thing. I hadn't seen it when we met, and I promised her I never would. She just wanted to forget about it, and 'cause I'd never seen it, she could pretend it never happened."

"But it did happen, and it was wonderful, and she has no reason to be ashamed of it. I've watched it _with_ her."

"But I made a promise. I can't just break it, even if you tell me to."

"What if she excuses you from it?"

"You're going to call up Chloe, and ask her if we can watch her movie together?"

"Yes. I'll just get my phone." He strode over to where he'd left it on the bar.

"She's gonna say no."

"Care to make a wager on that?" He tapped at the screen. "Hello my love. How's your weekend? Missing me much?"

There was a pause. Lucifer draped himself over the piano as he listened, leaning on his elbows and sticking his ass up in a way that _had_ to be deliberate.

"That's lovely. Now Detective, I have something very important to ask you, and I'd like to put you on speaker so Daniel can hear your answer, if I may… lovely." He tapped the screen again and put down the phone. "Here's the thing. Daniel tells me he can't watch Hot Tub High School with me because of a promise he made to you."

She laughed. She fucking _laughed._

_"And you want me to give him permission?"_

"I do."

_"Hold on."_ There was a clattering that was probably Chloe moving to another room. _"Are you planning on getting all steamy with Dan while looking at my boobs?"_ she asked quietly.

"That's the general idea, yes. Is there a problem with that?"

_"Um… I don't know."_

Dan was astonished she didn't say no straight out. And then...

_"What do I get in return?"_

Clearly Lucifer had influenced her more than anyone knew.

"Well, my darling, just tell me what it is that you desire," he replied, his face lighting up even more than before.

_"I want a date."_

"A date?"

_"Yep. You, me and Dan, at one of your fancy pants restaurants. Sometime next week."_

His face softened. "Daniel? Are you happy with that arrangement?"

"Sure. Sounds like fun. You're paying, right?"

"Yes. We have a date, Detective. Thursday evening, so I have a chance to make sure Daniel has appropriate attire."

_"Good. Dan?"_

"Yeah?"

_"You're relieved of your promise. You can watch the movie. It doesn't bother me half as much as it used to."_

And the only thing he could think to say was, "Thanks."

"Thank you, Detective. I promise we'll give your younger self all the love and appreciation she deserves."

_"Just make sure you make an absolute mess of Dan in the process."_

"I fully intend to my love."

_"Have fun, boys, I'll see you later."_

Lucifer hung up. He gave Dan a look that was so lustful it went straight to his groin and pitched a tent there. "I think you better finish off that coffee fairly sharpish. You've got work to do."

Dan gulped while Lucifer took his place back on the sofa and opened his robe. He picked up the remote and his dick rose as the opening credits began, as if the music had programmed a response in him. Dan curled his fingers around it.

And there she was, her young face large on Lucifer’s oversized screen, but every line familiar. The arch of her brow, the rise of her cheekbones, her hair tumbling around her face like it used to when they went out on dates. Dan’s heart contracted painfully, sweetly. “Fuck, she’s beautiful.”

“I know,” Lucifer sighed, and reached into Dan’s pants. They kept stroking each other lazily for almost a quarter of an hour when Lucifer pulled Dan onto his lap, sitting him sideways on so that they could still see but reach each other more easily.

“Not that I’m complaining but why-” 

“Shh! This is the scene.”

He didn’t need to say which scene. Things started happening under the water of the hot tub- nothing you could see, but it was _suggested._ There was movement, and what could have been touching, and some young man was tugging on the straps of her bikini. The camera stayed in close at first, revealing nothing but a tantalysing curve, the expanse of her bare back. A few gasps came from the screen, and several more from the sofa. Chloe’s head dipped under the water briefly, and the young man’s head rolled back.

“That’s so-” 

“Shh! This is it.” Lucifer’s hand quickened to almost to a frenzy, and Dan matched him.

She burst up out of the water in slow motion, the camera now showing her from the young man’s perspective, with a full view of everything. Water streamed over her skin, her chest heaving, the line of the bubbles just below her belly button. Dan gaped at the perfect roundness of her breasts. The tanned skin glistened, her nipples small and tight and-

“Unngghh!” Lucifer spilled over him, covering his hand and his cock and his thighs. Dan felt him throb in his hand, but he kept his eyes on the vision of his former wife. She swept her wet hair from her face, and opened her mouth, and Dan came under Lucifer’s touch, dribbling weakly through his fingers. 

Dan heaved a sigh and slouched back.

“Don’t stop,” Lucifer rebuked him. “That was the best bit, but there’s still a lot worth watching. At one point she’s wearing this delightful pink halterneck with the tiniest pair of cut-off jeans.”

Dan moaned, but it was a happy sound. “Whatever you wish, my Dark Lord.” Because he could keep this up for another hour, easy. Making Lucifer happy felt good.

When the closing credits finally rolled, Dan was indeed an absolute mess. Lucifer didn’t want to let him clean up either, but said they could choose another movie. He made a few suggestions and Dan quickly noticed a theme.

“We’re switching to action movies now? Are you finally done?”

“What do you mean?”

“Wait. You’re not done. You want me to keep going while we watch action movies. You like the explosions that much?”

“Daniel, love, I understand you’re not at your best, but you’re missing the point.”

“Which is?”

“Beautiful, burly men, getting increasingly shirtless and sweaty as the film progresses.”

“Oh. Sorry. Not really the reason I watch them.”

Lucifer inclined his head as if to see him better from a different angle. “You’re really not that gay, are you?”

“No. It’s mostly just you.”

“What about David?”

“He’s not exactly the burly type. Besides, I don’t think I would have even thought about with him if he hadn’t asked.”

“Go and fetch my phone.” 

Dan went, wiping his hand on his pants before he picked it up, and handed it back to Lucifer. He sat down and watched him scroll through a collection of images of shirtless males. He recognised a few of the actors, but there were others he couldn’t name, and didn’t really feel much of a response for any of them.

“None of them? Not even this one?” The man had a chiseled torso and floppy blond hair.

“Meh,” he shrugged. 

“Most unusual. Let’s try this instead.” He closed the album and selected another one, this one full of erotic art. Some of it was explicit gay scenes, some depicted bondage or painplay, and others were fantastical, but still scantily clad, heroes and villains.

“Um. Okay.” Dan definitely felt warm looking at some of them. “I’m not sure if it’s because of the characters, or just the idea of what they’re doing to each other.”

“I’m going to go through them again, and you can tell me your favourites.”

The pattern emerged, and it wasn’t just about pain. “So your three top picks are a Norse deity who’s basically me, a horned wood sprite who Shakespeare obviously based on me, and Billy Idol if he was a vampire.”

“In my defence, Loki is doing crazy things to that pole.”

“I could bring back one of the poles from last weekend, if you like.”

“Hnnnmm. So maybe I do have a type.”

“You like the power. You like the bad boys.” Lucifer grinned smugly.

“Well, I could have told you _that!”_ Dan laughed.

“I suppose that explains Mum.”

“What do you mean?"

"What? Oh, nothing. Just thinking aloud."

"Something about your mom? You don't have a mom."

"Let's save this conversation for another day."

"Wait, Chloe said Charlotte was your step-mom, but that can’t be right if your Dad’s… your Dad.” Dan adjusted his seat, thoughts tripping over one another. “But you went all wiggy when you first found out that we… Lucifer, what haven’t you told me?”

“Okay, I'll tell you, but don’t panic.”

Oddly, that just seemed to make matters worse. “Why would I panic?”

“Charlotte wasn’t Charlotte when you first met. She was my mother. So in a manner of speaking, she was Dad’s wife, but they were most emphatically separated. That’s why she couldn’t remember you after that day on the beach, it was because it wasn’t the same person.”

Lucifer did his best, but he could see Dan’s very human brain desperately trying to back away from the truth and hide in a box somewhere.

“So… I screwed _your mom?”_

“Let’s not dwell on it. It’s in the past.”

“But… your mom. Who was… what was she?”

“A Divine Being of tremendous power.”

A hysterical laughter bubbled out of Dan’s throat. “So I literally slept with a Goddess?”

Lucifer took his hands. “Stay with me Daniel. You can deal with this. It can’t be worse than having the Devil as the boyfriend.”

“I feel sick.”

“Daniel?”

“Excuse me.” He stood up and walked quickly to the bathroom. His stomach was roiling, but he managed not to throw up. He splashed water in his face instead and took several deep breaths. _Fuck. Just when I thought things couldn’t get more messed up._

There was a light knock on the door. “Daniel, my love, are you all right?”

“Give me a minute!” he shouted. Shit, now he was lashing out. Great start. Also a reminder of what he needed to do to avoid being a douche. He opened his door. "I'm sorry. Time out?"

"Of course. Do you want to talk here?"

"Can I take a shower? Without you joining me straight away? I'm dirty. I feel dirty."

Lucifer swallowed dryly. “I’ll try and contain myself.”

“That’s appreciated.” Dan turned on the water and waited a few moments before he stepped in. 

Lucifer’s shower was state of the art. Hot water blasted him from all directions at once, pulling at scabs and sore flesh. _“Fuck!”_ he screamed. It was agony, and it was perfect. He couldn’t help but feel he deserved it this time. He slowly collapsed into a tight, huddled ball and sobbed.

“Daniel…”

“Don’t. Please don’t touch me.”

Lucifer was too worried about Dan to be afraid. He recognised the feelings, the intense shame, the disgust. He crouched down just outside the glass door. “I know you think you deserve this, but you don’t. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“Except for sleep with… Shit, I’m gonna puke!” He pushed past Lucifer and got to the toilet just as his guts turned inside out. Lucifer filled a glass from beside the sink, then sat on the floor and waited. There was nothing else he could do.

Dan lifted his head when it was over, and Lucifer handed him the drink of water. Dan took it with a shaking hand.

“It really isn’t that bad,” Lucifer assured him.

Dan rinsed his mouth and spat. “Sleeping with both a mother and her son is bad, Lucifer.”

“I don’t know. I’ve done mother and daughter before.”

He leant back against the wall. “Yeah, no offense, but you’re _you.”_

“I hope you’re not insinuating that I’m meant to be evil.”

“No, just that you were a massive man-slut before Chloe. For generations.”

“Now I’m offended.”

Dan took another sip of water.

"I like sex. It's fun. I'm good at it. Desire is an intrinsic part of my nature, and I don't believe there's any reason to be ashamed of it."

Dan pressed his lips together, tears running down his face again. "Lucifer, I'm sorry. I'm scared. I don't know how to deal with this."

Lucifer took a deep breath. "Are you about to break up with me?"

"I…" As much as he was disgusted with himself, the thought of not having Lucifer in his life filled him with fear and despair. And that's what it would have to be, after all they had shared, they were too closely bonded to be anything less than everything. "No."

Lucifer exhaled explosively. "Thank Dad for that!"

Dan sniggered. It grew into a proper laugh and he wiped his eyes. "I guess that means I just have to figure out how to find peace with it."

"We're seeing Doctor Linda tomorrow anyway. You can make an appointment." 

"Because there's no chance you'd give up any of your time to discuss my problem."

"Of course not, I'm in love with my mother's boy toy, I need all the therapy I can get."

Dan laughed. He still felt sick, but he did laugh.

"In the meantime, I can explain more about what happened, if it helps. Help you see the bigger picture.”

"Yeah. That might be good. Sorry you had to see me puking my guts up."

"You certainly don't look your best, but you’re still mine. And I get the impression you might need some breathing space. I’ll do my best to keep my hands off you."

"Shit. How can you say that? I'm a fucked up mess."

"You've always been a fucked up mess. But I'm the biggest fucked up mess of all time, so we make quite the pair."

"I love you."

"I know. I feel the same. And I know this feels like a giant nest of worms have taken up residence in your bowels, but it will get easier."

"How can you be sure?"

"It has to. I need you."

Dan drank another mouthful of water. "Will you help me get clean again?"

"Yes," Lucifer answered, his heart was in his eyes. He looked at the flames on Dan's chest. "I've done it before and I'll do it again. As often as you need my services." He stood and held out his hand. 

Dan took it. It didn't feel wrong. 

Lucifer stepped into the jets of water. "Will you follow me? Even if it hurts?"

"Yes, Master." It stung. But it felt right.


	15. BDSM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter. Time to switch it up.  
> Also, wing sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyine who's managed to keep reading this far. I know this was a heap of self-indulgent porn, but what can I say, my muse just wouldn't shut up.
> 
> The series continues though with yes, more smut, but also some plot and more relationship developments. I've been busy.
> 
> Enjoy!

Lucifer dabbed the sponge over Dan’s back and upper arms, but in spite of his care some of the wounds reopened. Dan did a lot of hissing and pressing his lips together, but didn’t moan or complain. Lucifer kept talking as he worked. 

“Mum wasn’t a fan of Dad’s new project. She thought He should be focussing on Her children- the angels- and She was jealous of the attention He was giving humanity. So She started messing with His toys, volcanic explosions, earthquakes, floods- that sort of thing, and He had enough of it and sent Her down to me. I didn’t want to see Her at all, so I just locked Her in a cell. When I took my extended vacation, Hell started to destabilize. She managed to escape, but she needed a body to inhabit. That’s where Charlotte came in. She had just been murdered, and Mum possessed her body.”

He paused, waiting to see if Dan had questions, but he remained silent so Lucifer continued.

“She came searching for me, and found Amenadiel too. She had a plan to get us all back to Heaven. Needless to say, I didn’t want to go, but I played along to try and keep her out of trouble. She wasn’t happy about me and Chloe, she tried to get between us in any way she could, including the trial. She thought if she split us up, I would have no reason to stay.”

“The trial- that’s when I found out She was using me. I thought it was just to win a case, that She really was that cold. But then She came back, and I let Her in like an idiot.”

“You can hardly blame yourself for that. She’s a difficult woman to say no to. And she did end up in a disturbingly attractive body. Anyway, She tried to get me to open a door back to Heaven for Her, and I almost did, but in the end I sent her somewhere else. An entirely new universe, where she could start all over again. That should have been the end of it, but by some miracle, when She left, Charlotte came back.”

“And that’s why Charlotte didn’t remember me.”

“She’d never met you. But you got her attention anyway.”

“Her nightmares…”

“Let’s just say it was good she made the most of her second chance. I had planned to keep my distance from her, but she had so many questions, and Amenadiel persuaded me that we should show her proof that she wasn’t going mad.”

“So she knew? About you?”

“Yes.”

“It does explain a lot. And it makes me even more grateful for what I had with Charlotte. But your Mom…"

"I was highly disturbed by the idea of Her doing that sort of thing with anyone. And the fact that it was you made it worse. As if she was doing it just to mess with me."

"Which, apparently, She was. Is it weird that it helps to know she was just using me?" 

"No. It gives you a sense of distance. It helps me too." He turned Dan to face him, touching him just beside the star. "You were never really Hers. Not like you're mine. I've scarred you, I've claimed you. She couldn't come between me and Chloe, and I won't let her get in the way of us either."

Something in Dan uncoiled and he rested his head on Lucifer's chest. "Thank you, Master."

"Take this and wash me. You need to remember whom you belong to, whom you serve."

There was a profound sense of relief as he stopped thinking and just obeyed. Lucifer stood, arms spread, and accepted the act of submission. The suds fell over his skin and swept him clean. 

They stepped out and once again Dan dried Lucifer before tending to himself. Lucifer covered him in a fresh, warm robe and took a straight-edge razor from the cabinet. "Will you allow me?"

Dan nodded. 

Lucifer spread oil on his hands and rubbed it onto Dan's face and neck. "You'll need to stay very still for me."

The blade pressed against his throat lightly. Dan was very aware of how sharp it was, and how close to some very important blood vessels. But he chose to trust, he chose not to fight it. He could feel the warmth of Lucifer's breath on his cheek, and smell his scent. His supernatural allure was still there too, pulling him, tempting him. Dan let it all flow over him, and through him. It was going to be okay. Lucifer would take care of him. There would be plenty of bumps in the road, all the usual relationship obstacles and possibly celestial interference as well, but they would face it together. Chloe faced God Himself right?

The blade scraped over his face, around his mouth, and Lucifer wiped it between each stroke. He did it all without spilling a single drop of blood. He cleaned away the oil and applied some kind of cologne that left Dan feeling fresh and cool.

Dan ran a hand over his chin. "Wow. That's good."

"You've earned it. I know today hasn't been quite what either of us were expecting. It turns out I asked too much of you yesterday, and now you're paying for it. I think next time I need to rein it in."

"No!" Dan objected. "Yesterday was perfect. And if this is the price, I'll pay it without question. I mean, yeah, we can't go that far every week, but sometimes, if we're prepared for the consequences, I want to have days like that again."

"I don't like seeing you upset like this."

"But you liked seeing me scream yesterday. You liked coming inside me over and over. And I loved being able to give you that."

"It was rather spectacular. I don't think I've come that much since…"

"One of your mad orgies with Eve?"

"I was going to say Rome. Back when Rome did the best orgies in history. The parties I had with Eve were fun, but you," he brushed his fingers along Dan's jaw, "I never seen to stop wanting more of you. I never seem to be satisfied."

"I don't…" Dan couldn't seem to get enough oxygen. "I mean, I do want you, but we can we just slow down a bit? For today?"

Lucifer smiled. "I could make up some pudding for you. Indulge other kinds of appetites."

"Ask me the question."

"What do you desire, my love? What would make this all better?"

"I just want to hold you. To curl up in your wings and feel small and safe."

Lucifer quietly led him back into the bedroom. He pulled him in close at the foot of the bed, and changed form with arms wrapped around him.

"There. Does that help?"

"Yes." Dan stroked his cheek and hooked both hands behind his neck to pull him in for a kiss. A soft, delicate brush of lips, a tiny hint of tongue- just enough to taste the fire, and then pulled back before it could lead to anything more.

Lucifer lay down on the bed and spread his wings, and Dan, still robed, crawled to his side. He leaned into Lucifer's red and ravaged body, and strong arms circled round him, and great, feathered wings enfolded him. He sighed in contentment, and let his body rest.

He didn't quite fall asleep, but he let his mind wander and fell into a dreamy doze where thoughts became vivid and strange. He didn't want to go to Hell. He didn't exactly want to go to Heaven either, and have to face God. _Hi there, Almighty, I'm the one who screwed Your ex-wife and made myself Your son's sex slave._ Because that was bound to go down well, right? Chloe seemed to think they could keep a corner of Heaven just to themselves. Maybe that could work.

"I wish I was immortal too," Dan mused quietly. "Then I could just stay here with you forever."

"You might get bored after a few decades," Lucifer answered softly. 

Dan traced his fingers over the rough grooves in on his chest. "Hmm. Might take longer than that. Maybe a millennium. I could quite happily rest here for at least a thousand years."

"The sheets would have long since turned to dust. Eternity isn't as ideal as it sounds. It certainly didn't agree with Cain."

Dan growled. "I don't want to think about him. I don't want to think about anything else but you."

"Hmm. Don't blame you."

"Tell me something. What was it like when the world was young?"

"Well, there were a lot less people. You could walk for days and days, and not meet a single soul. I would do that sometimes. It took Amenadiel longer to find me if I stayed quiet, and it gave me a break from Hell. But I preferred company. I craved it. I liked talking to people, I liked finding out the wonderful things they came up with. I liked drawing out their secret desires and granting their wishes."

"And you liked the sex."

"I did. Sex is so much fun. And in those days, there were still so many things to discover, it was still all so new. Your lot were adventurous and inventive."

"I can just imagine you, trying to work out all the different places you could stick your dick."

"It was exciting. And learning what I could do to others, too. All the little tricks with my tongue, that are now second nature, have been developed over centuries of careful research. Of course, every person responds differently, there's no one right way, but it's a case of finding what works for the person you're with at the time."

"All of those people you slept with, they all said they had the best night of their lives. Now I know why. It's not just because you're good at sex, it's because you make sure you always do what they want, you find their deepest needs and fulfil them. Like with me. You know what I need. You've changed me, on a basic level, because I'm not constantly battling what I am anymore. I'm not hiding from my darkest desires."

"And now, when you think of Mum, do you still feel sick?"

It was quiet while Dan considered. "No. I'm still not proud of it, but I can live with it. It can just go in the locked file with all my other sins. But that no longer includes my submissive tendencies."

"Submissive?"

"Yes. My name is Dan Espinoza, and I'm a sub. I like to be dominated and hurt. I even have a Master- a Dom who will always take care of me."

"Daniel," rough lips pressed his forehead. "My minion. Are you brave enough to say the letters?"

"BDSM. I'm into BDSM."

"I'm so proud. Maybe one day you'll let me take you to a party and show you off."

"What would Chloe say?"

"Neither of us would touch anyone else. I would parade you around, so everyone could see how well you serve me. And then we could take centre stage, and I'd beat you until you were raw, and they would all marvel at your screams and that you do it all so willingly."

Dan let out a tiny moan and turned his head up to find Lucifer's lips. He kissed him, deeper this time, unconcerned about what might follow. "I love you so much. You're so good for me. And I want to do all of that for you."

"Not just for me. I want you to be proud of yourself too. I think you have a great deal to teach others about strength and submission and freedom."

"I want you. I want to serve you."

"Would you really? Not just as my sex slave?"

"I'll serve you however you want."

"I'm hungry. It's almost dinnertime and we haven't eaten since brunch."

"You want me to make dinner?"

"Make. Serve. I may even ask you to feed me."

"What would you like?"

"Let's go to the kitchen. I can give you instructions step by step."

***

Lucifer perched on a stool at the counter, wings tucked neatly at his back, and told Dan where to find each ingredient and what to do with it. Dan followed every order as though each action were a kiss or a caress. He kept quiet, unquestioning und unwavering in his obedience. By the time he put the finished plate in front of Lucifer, the Devil looked like some ancient fertility idol with an enormous erection standing up in his lap.

Dan eyes flicked towards it and he couldn't stop himself from licking his lips.

Lucifer made no comment. He glanced expectantly at his plate of pasta and then back at Dan. 

Dan picked up the fork, twirled it in the linguine, and offered it to his Master. He waited while Lucifer chewed for the verdict. A small nod, a slight tilt of the head. "Not bad. You may continue."

Dan stood and fed him the rest of the plate, quietly watching him enjoy every mouthful. Lucifer had instructed him to dish up two servings, but he hadn't told him he could eat yet. Only when Lucifer had eaten his fill did he gesture to the seat beside him and the second plate.

Dan ate, strangely aroused by Lucifer's constant scrutiny. The food was good, and he did nothing to hide his pleasure at the touch of spice. When he finished, the flaming eyes were fixed on him intently.

"Still hungry?" Lucifer queried. Dan nodded. "Come here. Kneel before your Dark Lord."

Dan knelt, smiling, looking up with eyes full of wonder.

Lucifer stepped into his space and wound a clawed hand into his hair. He took hold of his engorged cock and started rubbing. "I'm not going to force this down your throat. But if you like, you can kiss it."

Dan opened his mouth and dragged his lips over it, kissed it, licked it with broad strokes and flicks and swirls. He worked over the thick, crimson head, and around Lucifer's busy hand on the veined shaft. He did his duty as an act of devotion, expressing the depth of his love until his jaw ached.

Lucifer's breath grew quick and shallow. "Where do you want it? Mouth or face?"

Dan firmly planted his lips around the slit and licked and sucked. A few more desperate pumps and his mouth was filled. He swallowed as much as he could, but there was too much. He swallowed again, and again, and still it was leaking out the corners of his mouth. He sucked the last of the drips and waited, holding the tip in his mouth, while the red-eyed monster stroked his hair and told him how good he was.

Lucifer fell from his mouth, and Dan's gaze was drawn past the scars of his body to the white wings behind.

"Lord of my Darkness, may I offer you another service?"

"I take it you have something specific in mind."

"Tell me if I'm out of line, but your feathers are all ruffled. I'd like to help you straighten them."

Lucifer took his hand and lifted him to his feet. "You'd do that for me? Groom my wings?"

"Is that a weird thing to ask? Some breach of celestial etiquette?"

"Technically, yes, not that it matters. I'd like that very much. Not in here, though. Lying on the bed might be best. Plenty of room."

"Right." _Also more convenient for where this is heading. Which is probably yet more sex. Somehow. Fuck I need to start ass training. Is that a thing?_

Lucifer lay on his front and Dan straddled his thighs. It seemed sensible to start in the middle and work outwards, one wing at a time. He twisted his fingers through the feathers, combing them straight. “Is this okay?” 

“Hmmm. Yes. That’s perfect." Lucifer buried his face in the pillow and made a kind of purry, growly sound. 

Dan kept going. There wasn't much need to talk. He let the magic of Lucifer's attraction fill him like wine, and it was just as intoxicating. Feather by feather, he brought everything into alignment. It was relaxing, therapeutic, but it was also intimate and arousing. Exploring underneath the straight quills he found warm, soft down, and heard another purr as he ran his fingers through it. It was a wonderful, sensory experience, and clearly Lucifer enjoyed it just as much. He had to get off Lucifer’s butt to reach the far end of the wing, and sat beside him instead. When he was half-way through the second row, he noticed Lucifer squirming.

“Wait there a minute, I’ll be right back.”

Lucifer whined. “Where are you going?”

“To get a towel. Before you make a mess of the bed again.”

Lucifer chuckled. “Good thinking.”

Dan came back with three, just in case, and Lucifer tucked one underneath him. Dan groaned at the sight of a perfectly round, red ass as it lifted in the air and then settled back down. Then he resumed the task he’d set himself. The feathers were so soft, so light they felt like they could break at any moment, but none of them even bent. Dan was almost tempted to see if he could snap one or pull it out, but he didn’t want to disturb Lucifer from his obvious state of bliss. He had a feeling that it wouldn’t work anyway- nothing he could do would ever hurt Lucifer.

When he had finished the first wing, he let his fingertips run through the feathers from top to bottom. Lucifer’s hips rolled a bit more deliberately, so Dan did it again, pressing in a little deeper. He flexed his fingers, dragging through the down, one hand after the other in a continuous flow. Lucifer gasped, shuddered and visibly relaxed. Dan smiled, glad he’d thought of the towel. He stroked the surface straight again, and then bent to kiss the back of the scarred, bald head. He whispered fond words in Lucifer’s ear while he lay languid, and when his breath evened out he offered him a fresh towel. 

Lucifer simply placed it on top of the soiled one, and the combined height under him raised his butt off the bed just enough to be suggestive. Dan felt himself grow very warm, and tossed away his robe before he started on the second wing. Feathers brushed against his knees and thighs as he reached up to the top edge, and his hips reflexively rocked towards them. For a moment, he imagined burying his cock in all the way to the warmth of the down. The thought had him leaking desire. Maybe not such a good idea- it had to be difficult to clean come out of these things. Still…

One row, another. He kept his arousal on a mental leash as he tended the expanse of the wing. It didn’t help that Lucifer was still squirming, his ass tilting up and down like it wanted to be fucked. Dan was stiff and throbbing by the time he was done. He felt a questioning tendril of power reach out to him. His desires formed themselves into words before he could think about it.

“I want to make love to you. I want to plunge my dick into your feathers, and I want to be inside you.”

Lucifer inhaled sharply. “Yes!”

Dan lowered himself over the wing, slowly and carefully. It was silky and soft all over his skin. He lay flat, his hands still caressing, delving through the layers until he touched skin underneath. Lucifer turned his head to look at him. “Go on,” he said softly. Dan tilted his hips.

_“Fuck!”_ He tensed everywhere, grasping handfuls of feathers in the desperation to hold on, to resist the urge to come. He felt soft pinions twitching under him as he lay frozen. He took several deep breaths until the intensity passed, and then gently pushed forward again. He groaned. It felt incredible, so sleek and welcoming, he had to pause and catch his breath again. “Lucifer…”

“Hnngh. It’s good. Very good. Don’t stop.”

Dan gathered up every ounce of self-control he possessed, and rolled his hips back and forth. He tried focussing on his hands, on grooming touches, on groping touches, letting his hips do what they want, but slowly. He really didn’t want to come yet. This was far to good.

Lucifer’s eyes burned brighter, his whole body writhing, and Dan felt the wing under him tense and let go.

Dan gave a few last, deep thrusts, and forced himself to still. “I need you.”

“I need you too. Put your finger inside me.”

Dan moved quickly, kneeling up and licking one finger before gently pressing it in. Lucifer moaned happily.

“Nothing surprising up there?” he asked.

“Only that it feels perfect. Which isn’t that surprising.”

“No sharp or pointy bits? No self-sabotaging barbs my subconscious has manifested to spoil all the fun?”

“No. Nothing like that at all.”

“Lovely. How would you like to bugger me?”

“Fuck, yes.”

Lucifer’s long arm grabbed a bottle from beside the bed and passed it back to Dan, who applied it where needed and then wiped his hands on the corner of the towel poking out from under Lucifer. He knelt in place, and ran his hands down Lucifer’s back, over the place where the wings joined, across his narrow waist and all the way to his ass. He put his cock in position and took a moment to savour the significance of what was about to happen. “I love you,” he said, and slowly pushed in.

It was wonderfully tight without resistance. Lucifer was so wonderfully warm. Dan paused before he was overwhelmed.

“There’s no need to go gentle with me love,” Lucifer reminded him. “You can’t hurt me.”

“It’s not for your benefit, trust me. Unless you want this to be over in the next ten seconds, don’t move a muscle.”

Lucifer lay still as a statue, while Dan fought to get back control. He frantically thought of anything else. Work. Chores. The possibility that God might smite him twice over. That did it.

He lowered himself over Lucifer's back, needing to hold him and feel skin on skin. Slowly, he began to move again. "Oh my sweet Satan, my Beelzebub, my Prince of Darkness," he whispered, and Lucifer moaned. "You're so perfect. You feel so right."

"Daniel, my dear disciple. Serve me. Make love to me."

Dan obeyed. He pressed deep and kept moving. Lucifer's body curled under him, echoing the roll of his hips, rising to meet him. Dan stroked his wings, carding through feathers until the body under him shook with pleasure again, wracked by a climax that seemed to come out of nowhere. Dan slowed but didn't stop, his need deeper than ever. 

"Wait a moment," Lucifer breathed.

Dan kissed his cheek. "Everything okay?"

"More than okay. This is bloody marvellous. But I want to see you. Let me turn over."

Dan rose up and pulled out. He had to sit completely out the way before he got whacked by a stray wing, but then the Devil was lying on his back, legs spread, beckoning him in.

Fuck. 

He knelt in place quickly, his knees framing Lucifer's back side and slid back in. Lucifer's legs curled round him, his blazing eyes looked up at him, and he was utterly lost. Clawed hands gently cupped his face and pulled him closer for a kiss. He ran his tongue over sharp teeth and it made his breath catch. Their bodies rolled against each other, deep and slow and passionate. 

The intensity grew imperceptibly, moment by moment, levelled off in a wave of tender affection, and then slowly grew again. Dan snapped his hips forward with each thrust, and Lucifer felt full and adored. He curled his wings up, surrounding Dan in a cocoon of white, letting them brush feather light on all his sore places. Dan wallowed in the pleasure and the love until he could barely hold on. He let Lucifer support him and dug his fingers back into the down, forcing himself to wait, to make it last as long as he could. He clung on tight and pumped fast. Lucifer tightened around his cock and he knew they were almost there. With another growl, he arched and bucked beneath him, warm wetness spilling between them, and inner muscles fluttering and contracting and pulling the orgasm from Dan's cock with an extended wail.

Dan fell onto Lucifer's chest, both of them panting. "Bloody Hell, I love you!" Lucifer gasped.

Dan just lifted his head and kissed him again.

"It's getting late," Lucifer said. "Can we sleep like this?"

"I'd like that a lot," Dan sighed. "Can I just grab that other towel and wipe us down first?"

"I suppose so. So long as I don't have to change back."

"Not on my account. But it might be a good idea before we leave for work in the morning." Dan leaned over the edge of bed and retrieved the last towel. It didn't take long to get rid of the worst of it, and then he snuggled back into Lucifer's wings.

"Hmmm. If I wake you up early enough do you think we can fit in one more shag before we go?"

"So long as it's just one. You can get away with waltzing in late, me not so much. Besides, Chloe will be missing you."

"Good point. One shag and one super quick blow job in the shower."

"Yes, Master. But you better let me get some sleep."

"In a moment." He stroked Dan's cheek. "You do know, don't you? How much this meant to me?"

"Making love to you like this? Yes. It was meaningful for me too."

"And the whole weekend, in spite of the hiccups. Everything that you've done for me. It's been a revelation."

"For me too. You're my Master, my Dark Lord, and the man I love. You've given me so much. And I'm going back to work better and lighter than ever before."

"I love you too. Sleep now. That's an order."

"Yes, Master."

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-ing by my faithful FluffyGlitterPantsDragon, whose page you should visit if you ever feel the need for even more Douchifer deliciousness. Thank you my darling! 
> 
> (Whoops! I forgot to tick the series box. Fixed now.)


End file.
